Fâcheux oubli
by Blackunicorn39
Summary: Yaoi. Duo est un jeune homme heureux, il a un travail qui lui plaît, un patron sympa, des parents aimants... Il a juste oublié un truc...
1. Chapter 1

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fais mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : shonen-ai

Couples : pas pour le moment

Remarque : Une petite idée qui m'a germé dans l'esprit à la suite d'un accrochage sans gravité en me rendant au boulot l'été dernier. Comme quoi, l'inspiration tient à peu de choses. Un rétroviseur en miette et je pond une histoire tordue (bien que le thème soit très classique)...

Il faut que je remercie mon père pour ses cours accélérés de mécanique appliquée et pour avoir réussi à répondre sans sourciller à des questions telles que : _Tu connais des pannes simples mais pas évidentes ?_ ou _Pour quelle raison un moteur peut-il faire du bruit ?_

Les termes en italique dans les dialogues sont en américain. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier monsieur Harrap's, pour son dictionnaire de _slang_/argot, qui m'a été très utile pour cette fic ^_^

Et tant qu'on y est, comme d'habitude un grand merci à Acratophore pour m'avoir sorti tant de fois des ornières bourbeuses de mon scénario quand je m'y plantais jusqu'aux rotules, même si pour une fois elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre. Je mettrais la version corrigée quand je l'aurai ^_^

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 1<span>_

_._

_Mercredi 6 décembre 200_

.

Pour ne pas changer, Duo râlait. Léon rigolait tout seul en l'entendant pester contre les abrutis qui passent les vitesses sans appuyer sur l'embrayage et qui s'étonnent ensuite que la boite de vitesses fasse un "drôle de bruit". Surtout que l'abrutie en question venait de rentrer dans le garage pour savoir ce qu'avait sa voiture et qu'elle avait entendu la majorité du discours véhément du natté. Quand Duo comprendrait-il que la fosse de réparation faisait caisse de résonance ?

Le jeune femme, fort jolie au demeurant, avait changé de couleur et s'était figé en entendant les jurons sortir de sous sa voiture. Un bruit métallique et une clé à molette atterrissant sur le sol à côté du véhicule informèrent Léon de la sortie imminente de son mécano. Il resta donc dans son bureau sur la mezzanine et attendit la suite, en s'accoudant sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte qui donnait dans l'atelier. Les confrontations entre le jeune homme et les clients étaient toujours intéressantes. Un moment, il avait craint que les coups de gueule du natté ne fassent fuir la clientèle, mais bizarrement, même ceux qui se faisaient le plus engueuler revenaient régulièrement. À croire qu'ils étaient tous masochistes.

Justement, Duo venait de sortir de la fosse sans passer par l'échelle, comme d'habitude. Il se pencha pour attraper la clé et, en se redressant, il tomba nez à nez avec la propriétaire de la petite fiat. La jeune femme lui demanda d'un ton sec :

- Vous avez trouvé la panne ?

Duo lui fit un énorme sourire. De prime abord, il pouvait sembler très amical. Mais Léon savait qu'il n'en était rien. Ce sourire annonçait toujours l'engagement des hostilités.

- Ah oui, facilement, même.

- Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure.

- Très bien, comme ça je n'aurai pas à me répéter.

Et Duo fit demi-tour pour aller ranger la clé à molette à sa place au dessus de l'établi. La jeune femme semblait avoir perdu la capacité de parler face aux actes du natté. Elle se reprit pourtant assez rapidement et suivi Duo à travers l'atelier.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez traitée de deumb... Comment vous avez dit déjà ?

- _Dumb-ass__slacker_, entre autres. Bêtement parce que vous martyrisez votre boite de vitesses et qu'il va falloir la changer. Les pignons ont les dents dans le même état que les vieux de la maison de retraite de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Mais je ne la martyrise pas !

Jusqu'alors, Duo tournait le dos à la cliente et rangeait l'établi tout en répondant. La dernière phrase lui fit lâcher ce qu'il avait en main et il se retourna vivement, faisant virevolter sa natte, qui finit sa course sur son épaule droite. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne derrière. Léon se pencha un peu plus vers la scène, pour ne pas perdre une miette de l'échange. Ça devenait toujours sanglant quand Duo arborait ce visage.

- Madame...

- Mademoiselle.

- Peu importe.

Le visage scandalisé de la jeune femme montrait que si, la distinction était importante, mais Duo n'en tint pas compte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

La question incongrue déstabilisa la jeune femme qui répondit automatiquement, sans comprendre ce que ça venait faire dans la conversation :

- Je suis secrétaire.

- Donc vous utilisez souvent un téléphone ?

- Bin, oui, mais...

- Et vous prenez un marteau pour appuyer sur les touches ?

Léon se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire face au visage défait de sa cliente. Elle semblait hésiter entre la confusion, la colère et l'incompréhension, le tout formant un curieux maelström de sentiments et d'expressions sur son joli visage.

- Bin, non, mais...

- Alors vous n'utilisez pas correctement votre voiture. Vous devez appuyer complètement sur l'embrayage avant de changer de vitesse. Sinon, votre boite va vous lâcher un jour et vous finirez dans le décor.

- Je...

- Mais en attendant, si vous voulez qu'on vous répare votre voiture, il va nous falloir deux jours, car on a pas la pièce en stock. Et non, je ne vous prêterais pas de voiture de remplacement, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous me la rendiez dans cet état.

Sur ce, Duo plongea le nez dans le moteur d'une voiture en attente pour mettre fin à la conversation. Hilare, Léon descendit au secours de la pauvre cliente qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson rouge hors de son bocal, sans réussir à émettre un son.

Il la prit par le bras, la fit monter à son bureau, l'assit sur une chaise et lui tendit un verre d'eau. Elle l'accepta et bu une gorgée. L'eau fraîche sembla la faire sortir de sa léthargie. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Léon la devança en déclarant :

- Ne vous en faites pas, il est toujours comme ça.

- Il a jamais fait fuir les clients ?

- Bizarrement non. Parce que malgré sa grande gueule et ses manières brusques, c'est le meilleur mécano de la région.

- C'est pas un stagiaire ? Il a l'air vachement jeune...

- Oh, il a un peu plus de vingt ans, mais ça fait déjà plus de trois ans qu'il travaille ici. Et je n'ai jamais regretté de l'avoir engagé. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Que fait-on pour votre voiture ? On vous la répare ou vous l'emmenez ailleurs ?

La jeune femme se retourna et regarda en contre-bas. Duo avait passé sa natte dans sa ceinture pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans le moteur qu'il auscultait. Les yeux fermés, il écoutait attentivement la mécanique, pour trouver ce qui produisait le bruit pour lequel la voiture s'était retrouvée au garage. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus la proie de son animosité, elle le trouvait attachant, séduisant même.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Léon, ce dernier avait déjà commencé à remplir la fiche d'atelier. Il avait déjà vu ce regard trop de fois. À croire que Duo était un magicien pour subjuguer aussi facilement tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

La cliente signa la commande de travaux et Léon la remercia en lui faisant une poignée de main. La jeune femme se retourna même à la porte du garage pour saluer Duo d'un signe de main, auquel ce dernier ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de démonter un boulon récalcitrant.

Léon se rassit à son bureau et replongea dans les paperasses dont il avait été sorti par le petit intermède avec sa nouvelle cliente. Il repensa à sa première rencontre avec le natté, il y avait maintenant plus de 4 ans, il avait lui aussi été victime de son charme.

.

~~~Flash-back~~~

_Jeudi 17 octobre 196_

.

Rien n'allait depuis ce matin... La cafetière en panne, la boulangère qui n'avait plus de croissants, une opération escargot de la part d'agriculteurs en colère, et maintenant cette $%§&# de voiture qui calait au ralenti sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Le comble pour un garagiste. De rage, Léon donna un coup de pied dans le pneu (pas la peine de laisser en plus une marque sur la carrosserie).

- C'est pas comme ça que vous la ferez fonctionner.

Léon releva brusquement la tête pour voir d'où provenait cette réplique moqueuse. Un adolescent était perché sur le mur du parc municipal mitoyen au garage et le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Léon se redressa de toute sa hauteur, fronça les sourcils et carra les épaules. Ses deux mètres de haut, ses cheveux poivre et sel coupés à la militaire et son physique de rugbyman étaient déjà intimidants lorsqu'il était détendu, mais lorsqu'il faisait comme maintenant sa tête des mauvais jours, ses interlocuteurs avaient toujours un mouvement de recul instinctif.

- Parce que t'as une meilleure idée ?

Ni le ton rogue de Léon ni sa tentative d'intimidation ne démontèrent le jeune homme qui descendit souplement de son perchoir et s'approcha de la voiture. Le garagiste détailla son interlocuteur. Il était mince, habillé complètement en noir, avait des cheveux châtain d'une longueur hallucinante rassemblés en natte, un visage volontaire et des yeux d'un bleu bizarre, limite violet. Rien de banal en somme.

Le gamin se pencha sur le moteur en levant un sourcil d'un air étonné, comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie. Léon soupira d'un air exaspéré.

- Tu devrais pas être à l'école à cette heure-ci ?

- Si. Mais ma prof est nulle en géo-politique. Alors comme j'arrête pas de la contredire, elle m'a fichu à la porte. J'en ai profité pour faire un tour.

- Et comment sais-tu qu'elle est nulle, c'est elle la prof, non ?

- Elle sait même pas que L3 est situé de l'autre côté du soleil par rapport à L2 (1). Comment elle peut nous expliquer les interactions politiques entre les colonies si elle sait pas où elles sont ? Dites, vous avez vérifié le débitmètre ?

- Oui, c'est la première chose que j'ai regardé... Mais comment tu connais ça, toi ? Je sais même pas combien y'a de colonies en tout !

- Je sais pas où je l'ai appris, mais je le sais. Cette voiture, elle est à un client ?

- Nan, c'est la mienne. Elle fait ça depuis quelques jours, et comme j'ai pas de client ce matin, j'ai voulu voir ce qu'elle avait, mais...

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un 4x4 avec les warning allumés et qui tirait une R5 blanche portant des traces noires suspectes sur le pare-brise et les ailes. Un vieux monsieur sortit de la petite voiture et s'approcha de Léon (2).

- Excusez-moi monsieur, vous êtes le mécano de ce garage ?

- Ouaip. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Et bien, je roulais tranquillement ce matin quand ma voiture est tombée en panne, le moteur s'est arrêté en faisant un énorme bruit et je n'ai pas réussi à redémarrer. Ces deux messieurs ont été assez gentils pour me tirer jusqu'ici.

Il montra deux hommes qui étaient sortis du 4x4 et qui détachaient l'attelage de fortune. Léon les salua de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le vieux qui continua :

- Vous pourriez regarder ce qu'elle a ?

- Et bien...

- La courroie de distribution a lâché, le moteur est nase. Dites, vous auriez pas un multimètre ? Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose...

Léon se retourna pour fusiller le jeune impertinent du regard. Il éluda la question et regarda la petite voiture blanche. Il soupira. Les traces d'huile sur la carrosserie étaient éloquentes, le gamin avait vu juste.

- Écoutez, je crains qu'il n'ait raison.

- Évidemment que j'ai raison !

Ignorant l'interruption, Léon poursuivit :

- Vous pouvez l'emmener dans un garage de la marque pour un échange standard, mais ils vont sûrement essayer de vous convaincre de changer de voiture.

- Je veux pas changer. Celle-là est très bien, les nouvelles sont trop compliquées pour moi...

- Si vous voulez, je peux essayer de trouver un moteur semblable dans une casse, mais ce sera pas un neuf.

- Elle roulera ?

- Oui.

- C'est tout ce que je lui demande. C'est d'accord, trouvez-moi un moteur.

- Bien, remontez dans votre voiture, on va la faire rentrer dans le garage. Eh, gamin, viens donc m'aider à la pousser.

Les deux hommes du 4x4 se joignirent à eux et la petite voiture fut bientôt garée au-dessus de la fosse. Le petit vieux remercia chaleureusement ses dépanneurs improvisés et ces derniers repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Léon fit remplir une fiche d'identification au propriétaire de la R5 et lui prêta une voiture de courtoisie, qu'il conservait à cette fin. Lorsque le vieux monsieur fut reparti, Léon se tourna vers sa voiture pour finir sa conversation avec le jeune homme. La voiture était toujours là, le capot ouvert, mais l'ado avait disparu. Haussant les épaules, Léon rentra dans le garage, il avait du travail.

En montant l'escalier menant à son bureau, il entendit un claquement métallique suivi d'un juron. Enfin, ça ressemblait à un juron, vu l'intonation, mais Léon n'avait pas compris l'exclamation. Il fit demi-tour et traversa l'atelier à grand pas pour trouver le gamin devant l'établi, en train de sucer un de ses doigts tout en marmonnant des mots inintelligibles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici, toi ?

- Gne serse gnun...

- Je comprends pas ce que tu dis.

Le châtain retira son doigt de sa bouche avec exaspération et reprit :

- Je cherche un multimètre, mais je me suis fait mal avec votre _goddamn__ mess _!

- Mon quoi ?

Le gamin montra l'établi d'un grand geste du bras. Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'était guère rangé, mais pas moins que d'habitude. Levant les yeux au ciel, Léon se dirigea vers un bahut contre le mur du fond et ouvrit la porte de gauche avec précaution. Il passa la main à l'intérieur pour retenir un truc en équilibre avant d'ouvrir complètement la porte. Ensuite, il fourragea quelques instants dans un amas de fils et sortit l'appareil demandé, avant de refermer la porte d'un coup sec.

Il mit le multimètre dans la main du garçon, qui le regardait depuis le début avec un air halluciné.

- Quoi ?

- Vous vous y retrouvez dans ce... _jumble_?

- Mais quelle langue tu parles ? C'est quoi goda messe et djeumbeule ?

- Pardon, je ne connais pas les mots en langue commune pour ça. C'est de l'argot pour les choses très mal rangées.

- Ah, du bordel, quoi. Mais d'où tu viens pour pas connaître ça ?

- Bin, mes parents disent que je suis originaire des États-Unis.

- Ah OK.

L'adolescent ressortit du garage, le multimètre à la main, suivi des yeux par Léon. Puis la signification exacte de la dernière phrase du natté parvint enfin au cerveau du mécanicien. Il se précipita derrière le châtain pour lui demander des précisions et le trouva la tête dans le moteur de sa voiture, en train de tester quelques fils électriques.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vérifie le capteur de régime d'admission.

- J'ai déjà regardé. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tes parents disent que tu viens des États-Unis ? Ils en viennent pas, eux ?

- Bah non. Ils sont sankiens (3). Ils m'ont trouvé dans la rue et ont décidé de m'adopter apparemment.

- Apparemment ?

- Ouais, je m'en souviens pas.

- Tu devais être trop jeune.

- Nan, je crois que j'avais une dizaine d'années. Vous avez raison, c'est pas le capteur.

- Je connais mon métier quand même.

Ce jeune homme semblait bien compliqué et son histoire avait piqué la curiosité de Léon, de même que son apparente maîtrise de la mécanique. S'il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, ça allait lui prendre un certain temps et il avait du travail... Une idée germa dans l'esprit du garagiste :

- Dis, t'as cours quand exactement ?

- Bin, j'ai géo jusqu'à midi, et comme la prof veut plus me voir... Je reprendrai à 14h. Pourquoi ?

- Je te propose un marché. Je te laisse jusqu'à midi pour trouver la panne de ma voiture, pendant que je m'occupe de la R5, ce qui te laisse un peu plus d'une heure. Si tu trouves, je te paie le repas de ce midi et je t'embauche le soir après les cours. Si tu trouves pas, tu dégages et tu ne remets jamais les pieds ici. Ça te va ?

- Et si je refuse ?

- Tu sauras jamais ce qui cloche avec cette voiture.

Duo fit la moue et réfléchit un instant. Puis, un grand sourire éclaira son visage et il tendit la main à Léon.

- Ça marche !

Ils se serrèrent la main et Léon reprit le chemin de son bureau. Arrivé à la porte du garage, il se retourna à demi vers le natté et lui lança :

- Au fait, petit, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Duo Maxwell.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Léon Katzemberg.

Et il entra dans l'atelier pour s'occuper de trouver un moteur de R5 en état.

.

Après une bonne dizaine de coups de fils et une âpre négociation, Léon avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui fallait. Il irait chercher le moteur cet après-midi, et s'il était en état, il pourrait rendre sa voiture au vieux monsieur dans deux jours. Il releva les yeux de son bureau et s'aperçut qu'il était presque midi. Il décida d'aller voir où en était ce Duo Maxwell.

Dès qu'il sortit du bureau, il entendit des bruits métalliques provenant de l'établi. Il contourna la R5 et découvrit Duo assit par terre, en train de trier des clés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je range. Je pourrais jamais bosser dans un tel... Comment vous avez dit, déjà ?

- Bordel. Et qui te dit que tu vas bosser ici ?

- J'ai trouvé la panne.

- Montre-moi ça.

Duo se releva souplement et sortit du garage. Léon le suivit et le regarda prendre la place du conducteur dans sa voiture. Le châtain tourna la clé de contact et la voiture démarra. Il laissa le régime du moteur redescendre, jusqu'à obtenir un ronronnement régulier. Épaté, Léon ouvrit le capot et regarda le moteur. Rien ne semblait avoir été changé. Il regarda le gamin qui était sorti de la voiture avec un œil soupçonneux.

- Alors, c'était quoi la panne ?

- Le câble du compte-tour.

- Tu peux préciser ?

- _Well_, la voiture calait car elle recevait plus assez d'essence au ralenti. Comme c'était aucune des pièces de l'admission, j'ai regardé tout ce qui entrait en compte dans le calcul de l'arrivée d'essence. Plus le moteur va vite, plus il lui faut de carburant, c'est logique. C'est le compte-tour qui mesure le régime du moteur. Or là, le câble était un peu abimé, donc l'information transmise au calculateur était fausse, ce qui fait que la quantité d'essence envoyée au moteur était fausse aussi. J'ai juste changé le fil. Et ça marche.

- Et bin, je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Alors ?

- OK, t'as gagné. Je t'embauche comme aide mécano, mais je te préviens, on rangera, d'accord, mais ensemble. Pas question que tu chamboules tout et que je mette des heures à retrouver mes affaires.

- Et pour ce midi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

- Y'a une pizzeria au coin de la rue...

Et Duo de faire une bouille suppliante, les yeux brillants et la tête légèrement penché sur la droite. Léon fit semblant de réfléchir avant de répondre :

- D'accord, laisse-moi le temps de fermer et de prendre mes affaires.

Le natté sauta au cou de Léon, avant de foncer récupérer son sac de cours qu'il avait négligemment laissé au pied du mur du parc. Le garagiste venait juste de se remettre de sa surprise que l'adolescent était devant lui, prêt à partir.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi joyeux, ce n'est qu'une pizza.

- Oui, mais une pizza gratuite !

L'explication, accompagnée d'un sourire de gamin devant un arbre de Noël, fit pouffer Léon.

- D'accord. Allez, on y va.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant leurs pizzas, une royale pour Léon et une 4 fromages pour Duo. Le châtain étalait une épaisse couche de parmesan sur sa pizza, sous les yeux étonnés du garagiste et du serveur. Alors que l'adolescent attaquait avec appétit sa monstruosité fromagère, Léon lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- T'es sûr que tu manges une pizza au fromage ? On dirait plutôt du fromage à la pizza, si tu veux mon avis...

- Y'a jamais assez de fromage sur une pizza !

- T'es un drôle de gars...

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Voyons voir... Tu débarques de nulle part pour réparer un moteur en 1 heure alors qu'il m'en aurait fallu au moins le triple ; tu jures comme un charretier dans une langue étrangère ; t'es coiffé comme une fille ; t'as pas l'air sûr de tes origines...

Duo suivait l'énumération avec un sourire en coin tout en continuant de dévorer sa pizza. Léon poursuivit, en comptant sur ses doigts à chaque nouvel élément :

- ... tu sais plus de choses que tes profs ; t'es fin comme un haricot même si tu manges des pizzas dont la simple vision suffirait à faire faire un infarctus à un hypercholestérique... Et je crois que c'est tout. C'est quand même pas mal, sachant que je te connais que depuis deux petites heures.

- Vous voulez que je vous explique tout par le détail ?

- Non, explique en gros, ça suffira pour le moment. Parce que je crois que sinon, on en a pour la journée, non ?

- _You're right_. Alors pour mes cheveux et ma carrure, j'y peux rien, je suis comme ça.

- Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu ne peux pas te couper les cheveux ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai essayé, mais j'ai failli assommer le coiffeur... Et ça fait trop de nœuds quand je suis pas natté...

- Bon, et pour le reste ?

- C'est la même explication pour tout. Je sais des tas de trucs, mais je sais pas où je les ai appris. J'ai été renversé par une voiture en décembre dernier, j'ai passé deux mois dans le coma et quand je me suis réveillé, je savais même plus comment je m'appelais... Les médecins ont dit que ça me reviendrait peut être, mais plus le temps passe, moins y'a de chance que je m'en souvienne.

- C'est triste.

- Bof. Vu ce que mes parents m'ont raconté, je pense que c'est pas plus mal. Ils m'ont trouvé dans la rue, ça devait pas être rose tous les jours.

- Et maintenant, tu fais quoi ?

- Je suis en terminale S, option sciences de l'ingénieur.

- C'est ronflant comme titre.

- Ouais, les cours aussi sont ronflants... Je croyais que j'allais apprendre plus de choses quand j'ai choisi l'option.

- Mais non, ronflant, comme pompeux, pas soporifique.

- Les deux définitions s'appliquent à mes cours...

Duo avait dit ça d'un air tellement blasé que Léon éclata de rire, faisant apparaître un sourire espiègle sur le visage du châtain. Ils passèrent le reste du repas à parler de choses et d'autres. Le châtain avait de l'esprit et le sens de la répartie, et Léon se fit la réflexion qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer à travailler avec lui.

Ils revinrent vers le garage à pas lents. Léon proposa à Duo de le déposer au lycée.

- Non, merci, ça va aller. Je vais prendre le bus. L'arrêt est presque devant le garage et mon lycée est trois arrêts plus loin.

- Comme tu veux. Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir ?

- À 17h. Mais je dois rentrer chez moi et prévenir mes parents. Ils s'inquiéteront sinon. Vous pouvez me donner votre numéro ? Ils vont surement vouloir vous appeler.

- Et je leur dis que je t'ai rencontré comment ?

- Dites-leur la vérité. Ils savent que je fais souvent l'école buissonnière.

- Ça les gêne pas ?

- Non, j'ai quand même des bonnes notes et puis je me suis jamais retrouvé au commissariat, alors...

- D'accord.

Léon tendit une carte professionnelle à Duo, sur laquelle il avait griffonné son numéro personnel, et lui souhaita un bon après-midi. Il resta à la porte du garage jusqu'à ce que le natté monte dans le bus, puis il retourna à son travail. Il avait un moteur de R5 à aller chercher et à monter.

.

Il allait fermer le garage et rentrer chez lui lorsque le téléphone sonna. Léon soupira. À chaque fois, c'était pareil. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour appeler trois minutes avant la fermeture officielle...

Il rentra dans son bureau et attrapa le combiné.

- Garage Katzemberg.

- Bonsoir monsieur. Je m'appelle Aurelle Augeau, je suis la mère de Duo Maxwell que vous avez rencontré ce matin.

- Ah oui. Je suppose qu'il vous a parlé de ma proposition.

- C'est exact. Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

- Bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin pour que vous lui proposiez de travailler chez vous ?

- Il vous a pas raconté ce qui c'est passé ?

- Il est resté assez vague quant aux circonstances exactes.

Léon s'assit à son bureau, il en aurait sûrement pour un assez long moment.

- Ce matin, je me battais avec ma voiture qui calait sans raison. Duo est arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et a commencé à m'aider spontanément. Un client est arrivé, je n'avais plus le temps de m'occuper de ma propre voiture et j'étais intrigué par votre fils. Alors je lui ai proposé un marché. S'il trouvait la panne avant midi, il pouvait bosser avec moi, sinon, il disparaissait.

- Il a accepté ?

- Non seulement il a accepté, mais en plus il a trouvé la panne. C'était tellement peu courant comme panne que je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Comment il savait ?

- Alors là, j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Et vous dites qu'il vous a aidé spontanément ?

- Tout à fait, alors que j'avais plutôt commencé par le rembarrer. Il a l'air assez têtu.

- À qui le dites-vous... Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait la mécanique... Vous seriez prêt à le payer comme pour un boulot d'étudiant ?

- Je ne pensais pas l'exploiter, rassurez-vous. Si vous voulez, on peut même lui faire un contrat de travail.

- Vous verrez avec lui. Il m'a dit aussi que vous étiez près de son lycée. Vous pourriez le prendre quand il décide de sécher les cours ? Ça me rassurerait de savoir où il est.

- Oh, il pourra venir quand il voudra. Même s'il n'y a pas de voiture à réparer, il aura toujours de quoi s'occuper. Il trouve mon garage mal rangé...

La mère de Duo éclata de rire.

- Oui, il est un peu maniaque sur les bords.

Une voix étouffée retentit derrière Aurelle, indiquant que son fils écoutait la conversation :

- _Je suis pas maniaque, juste ordonné !_

Léon pouffa à l'exclamation scandalisée du natté, puis repris un peu plus sérieusement :

- Bon, alors, vous êtes d'accord pour que j'emploie votre fils ?

- D'accord. Ça a l'air de lui tenir à cœur en plus. Mon mari passera demain soir, pour récupérer Duo et voir avec vous tout ce qui est administratif.

- On fait comme ça. Bonne soirée madame.

- Vous aussi. Au revoir.

Léon raccrocha et sortit du garage pour rentrer chez lui.

.

~~~Fin du flash-back~~~

_Mercredi 6 décembre 200_

.

Duo avait fini de régler les galets d'entrainement de la courroie des accessoires de la voiture dont il s'occupait depuis ce matin. Il se passa la main sur le front en soupirant et s'étira pour détendre son dos douloureux. Il adorait faire de la mécanique et tripatouiller dans les moteurs, mais s'il existait un moyen de pouvoir le faire sans avoir besoin de se pencher, il serait le premier à l'utiliser.

Il lança un coup d'œil vers le bureau de Léon. La fenêtre était ouverte, mais pourtant aucun son ne provenait de la mezzanine. Bizarre, d'habitude, lorsque Léon se mettait à la paperasse, il abreuvait tout l'atelier d'un cocktail de soupirs, grommellements et bougonnements en tous genres. Duo grimpa l'escalier à claire-voie qui menait au bureau, frappa deux coups sur la porte en verre et entra sans attendre la réponse.

Léon était assis dans son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il sursauta en attendant les coups sur la porte et sembla redescendre sur Terre.

- Bin alors, tu rêves ? C'est pas comme ça que tu vas avancer dans tes papiers...

- Je repensais à la première fois que je t'ai vu.

- Tiens ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que t'as une drôle de manière de te faire apprécier des gens. Ça a marché aussi bien pour moi que pour la cliente de ce matin.

Duo fit une moue dubitative, gêné.

- Mouais, en attendant, il est midi et j'ai faim. On va à la pizzeria ?

- Je vais finir par croire que tu ne te nourris que de pizzas. Dis, tu comptes y aller en tenue de camouflage ?

- _Sorry_?

- T'as du cambouis sur le front. Va donc te débarbouiller un brin, le temps que je range un peu ce bureau.

Duo redescendit en souriant. Ça lui en avait pris du temps, mais il avait enfin réussi à faire comprendre à Léon que le rangement lui permettait de travailler plus vite, car il passait moins de temps à chercher ses outils ou ses papiers.

Une fois dans le vestiaire, il se regarda dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo et fit une grimace. Effectivement, il avait une belle trace noire sur la moitié du front. Mais bon, un peu de savon spécial mécanique et il serait propre comme un sou neuf.

Léon vint le chercher alors qu'il finissait de se rincer la figure. Ils prirent de concert le chemin de la pizzeria. Léon n'y allait jamais avant de rencontrer Duo, mais depuis, ils étaient devenus des habitués et appelaient tous les serveurs et même le patron par leurs prénoms. Il faut dire qu'ils y allaient au moins une fois par semaine et que la composition des pizzas du natté le rendait facilement identifiable, même depuis l'autre côté de la porte des cuisines.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, au fond de la salle. Duo se plaça le dos au mur, tandis que Léon s'installait en face de lui.

- C'est bizarre cette habitude que tu as de toujours te coller contre le mur au restau...

- _Well_, je me sens nerveux sinon. Et c'est encore pire si je vois pas la porte... J'ai été voir un psychologue, juste après mon accident, et il a trouvé que c'était une forme d'agoraphobie post-traumatique... J'aurai peur des gens que je vois pas, parce que j'ai été percuté dans le dos...

- Toi ? Peur des gens ?

- Ouais, je sais, ça paraît débile, mais il avait l'air si sûr de lui que j'ai pas été cherché plus loin. Il m'avait donné des exercices à faire pour guérir ça, mais j'ai jamais pris le temps de les faire. Et puis c'est pas gênant, alors...

Le serveur, un jeune italien prénommé Paolo, leur amena leurs assiettes et reçu en échange un sourire éblouissant de la part du natté. Le jeune homme rougit instantanément et leur bredouilla un "bon appétit", avant de s'enfuir en direction des cuisines. Duo le regarda disparaître avant de découper sa pizza.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est serveur alors qu'il est aussi timide...

Léon soupira. Décidément, Duo était vraiment aveugle. Ça faisait environ trois mois que ce serveur avait été embauché, et depuis le début, il rougissait au moindre sourire du châtain et bafouillait dès qu'il voulait lui adresser la parole. Mais il n'avait aucune difficulté à parler aux autres clients. Ne sachant pas ce que Duo pensait de l'homosexualité, et ne souhaitant pas aborder un sujet aussi sensible dans un lieu public, Léon changea délibérément de conversation.

- Et tes révisions, ça avance ?

- Ah, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Déjà que Maman me tanne tous les jours parce que je ne fais pas mine de réviser... C'est l'inconvénient d'habiter encore chez mes parents...

- Elle a raison, tu sais. Tu vas passer ton BTS en candidat libre, t'auras donc que les épreuves de fin d'année, et aucune possibilité de te rattraper avec le contrôle continu. Si tu avais choisi de le préparer à la sortie du lycée, t'aurais déjà ton diplôme.

- Ouais, mais non. Si j'avais suivi le cursus normal, j'aurai dû supporter deux ans d'école en plus... Là, en faisant valider mes trois ans d'expérience professionnelle, j'ai évité des cours rébarbatifs.

- T'aurais pu le faire en alternance.

- Pareil, j'aurai eu des cours quand même. C'était la meilleure chose à faire après le bac, crois-moi, j'y ai bien réfléchi.

- Attends... Tu veux dire que si t'as pas continué après le bac, c'est en toute connaissance de cause ? Et que tu savais déjà que tu allais passer ce BTS en candidat libre ?

- Ouais. Je l'aurais même tenté tout de suite après le bac s'il avait pas fallu avoir fait au moins une fois la deuxième année ou avoir trois ans d'expérience.

Léon était sidéré. Il avait toujours cru que Duo ne voulait même pas décrocher un autre diplôme que son bac, avant qu'il ne décide sur un coup de tête quelques mois auparavant de tenter un BTS en candidat libre. Alors qu'en fait, le natté avait déjà planifié ces trois dernières années avant de venir lui demander de l'embaucher à temps plein.

À première vue, Duo semblait réellement vivre au jour le jour, sans vraiment se préoccuper du lendemain. Mais ce que Léon avait appris aujourd'hui lui fit reconsidérer sa vision du natté.

- N'empêche, tu ne peux pas attendre le dernier moment pour lire le programme. Ça risque d'être difficile à apprendre.

- J'ai déjà récupéré les annales des années passées. Y'a quelques matières qui me posent souci, mais en majorité, je répond à toutes les questions sans fautes. Je devrai y arriver. Mais j'ai beau l'expliquer en long, en large et en travers à Maman, elle m'embête toujours.

- Elle s'inquiète, c'est normal. Et puis, si ça t'embête trop, t'as qu'à te trouver un appart'. Je peux te servir de caution si tu veux.

- Non, merci. Pour le moment, c'est bien comme ça. À part cette histoire d'examen, mes parents sont vraiment pas chiants. Et puis ça leur ferait de la peine que je parte. Tu sais, y'a cinq ans, ils ont vraiment cru me perdre. Quand ils m'ont adopté, leur fils venait de mourir. Ils ont failli revivre la même chose, alors je vais rester avec eux le plus longtemps possible, je leur dois tellement...

Léon sourit doucement en regardant le visage sérieux du châtain. Encore une autre facette. Décidément, il en apprenait tous les jours sur la personnalité complexe de son employé. Voyant Duo complètement perdu dans ses pensées, au point d'en oublier de vider son assiette, le garagiste enchaîna sur les dernières frasques de sa plus jeune fille, qui avait décidé de laisser tomber son mec et son boulot pour partir vivre à la dure dans les Montagnes Rocheuses, en travaillant dans un ranch. Duo revint sur terre et reprit son repas avec entrain, tout en commentant les propos de Léon.

.

_Vendredi 8 décembre 200_

.

La demoiselle propriétaire de la fiat venait tout juste de payer sa facture à Léon, et elle minaudait maintenant devant Duo en lui demandant plus de précisions sur les réparations effectuées. Le natté lui répondit obligeamment, tout en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle passe ses vitesses avec plus de précautions si elle ne souhaitait pas revenir pour la même panne.

La jeune femme promit qu'elle allait faire attention en battant des paupières. Elle monta dans son véhicule en faisant bien attention de dévoiler une bonne partie de ses jambes en relevant sa jupe plus que nécessaire. Elle envoya un baiser à Duo par la fenêtre ouverte, puis passa la première dans un hurlement de pignons martyrisés.

Duo fit la grimace à ce son, puis en soupirant, il retourna s'occuper du monospace arrivé le matin même. Quelques secondes après qu'il se soit faufilé sous le châssis pour inspecter le pot d'échappement, il vit les chaussures de Léon s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

- Tu sais, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas la convaincre.

- Qui ça ?

- La fille de la fiat.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Elle m'a promis de faire attention.

- Elle a pourtant fait craquer sa boite en partant.

- Ouais, j'ai entendu.

- Est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte au moins qu'elle essayait de te draguer ?

- _Huh_ ?

Duo agrippa le bord du châssis et tira légèrement vers lui. La planche à roulettes sur laquelle il était couché se déplaça sans à-coup de façon à ce qu'il puisse sortir la tête de sous la voiture et regarder Léon.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi elle ferait une chose pareille ?

- Duo, chaque femme qui vient ici passe toujours te dire quelques mots. Tu n'as jamais trouvé ça bizarre ?

- Bin, non. Elles sont polies, c'est tout.

Léon soupira en secouant la tête.

- Duo, tu es parfois d'une naïveté affligeante... Tu es beau à tomber par terre, tes yeux à eux seuls te donnent un charme incroyable, t'as de l'esprit, de l'humour, et en plus, comme tu te montres insensible aux charmes des femmes qui viennent ici, tu sembles être inaccessible... C'est pour ça qu'elles veulent te séduire, ou au moins être remarquées par toi.

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure des explications de Léon, lui donnant le regard halluciné d'un hibou fixant une lampe torche.

- Eh, me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas moi qui le dit. C'est ce que ma fille ainée m'a sorti la première fois qu'elle t'a vu.

- Mais elle a 10 ans de plus que moi !

- Et alors ? L'âge à rien à voir là-dedans. T'as jamais remarqué que quand tu travaillais dehors, toutes les petites vieilles de la maison de retraite d'en face en profitaient pour prendre le soleil ?

La grimace de dégoût et le coup d'œil en coin que Duo jeta par la porte ouverte du garage fit exploser de rire Léon.

- Bon, j'exagère un peu. Mais tu fais le même effet à toutes les clientes. Et tu auras beau leur dire de faire attention à leurs voitures pour ne plus revenir, vu qu'elles souhaitent te revoir...

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a fait exprès de martyriser sa boite de vitesses en partant ?

- J'irai pas jusque là. Je pense que c'est la plupart du temps inconscient, mais le fait est que si on a de plus en plus de clientes, ce n'est pas que grâce à tes qualités de mécano.

Duo fit la moue, peu convaincu. Il avait bien remarqué que les clientes passaient plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Léon, mais il avait mis cela sur le compte des explications du garagiste, toujours farcies de termes techniques. Mais bon, il n'avait jamais fait de favoritisme, il les traitaient toutes de la même façon, ne leur donnant jamais l'impression de pouvoir se rapprocher de lui.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, Léon était descendu dans la fosse de réparation à côté, pour finir de s'occuper de la direction d'une berline. Il continua néanmoins la conversation, en élevant un peu la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus les bruits métalliques inhérents à son activité.

- Tu devrais y faire plus attention.

Duo retourna sous le monospace pour continuer son inspection.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Ça ne me gêne pas, la preuve, je m'en étais même pas aperçu. Et je ne vais pas aller me planquer dans un coin dès qu'une cliente passe la porte !

- Et ta petite amie est pas jalouse avec toutes ses femmes qui te tournent autour ?

- Aucun problème, j'en ai pas..

- T'as pas de petite amie ?

- Bin, non. Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? J'ai jamais dit que j'en avais une.

- Ça m'étonne parce que t'as vachement de succès. Tu pourrais sortir avec presque n'importe qui.

- J'ai pas envie de sortir avec n'importe qui. Et puis j'ai pas besoin de m'encombrer avec une fille.

- T'encombrer ? Fais gaffe, tu risques de passer pour un misogyne avec des propos pareils.

- Oh, ça serait pareil avec un mec... Sortir avec quelqu'un, ça apporte trop de soucis. Quand je vois certains de mes potes de lycée... _Definitely_, je suis mieux tout seul.

Puis, pour bien faire comprendre à Léon que le sujet était clos, il ramena la conversation sur le travail :

- Dis, il nous reste de quoi faire de la soudure à l'argon ?

- Y'a un trou dans le pot ?

- Non, mais le tuyau d'échappement est vachement corrodé, ça risque de se percer dans pas longtemps. Monsieur Lonard n'a pas l'air de rouler sur l'or, si on lui ressoude un bout de tuyau par dessus, ça lui évitera d'avoir à changer son pot...

- T'es trop gentil, t'as de la chance de bosser dans un petit garage et de ne pas avoir un patron obsédé par l'argent !

- Tu crois que je serais resté dans le cas contraire ?

- Non, et t'aurais eu raison ! Et pour revenir à ton argon, va voir dans la réserve, il en doit rester une bouteille, mais pas plus. Il faut que j'en commande. Rappelle-le moi avant de partir ce soir.

.

Duo se regarda dans la glace de son armoire. Il n'avait guère changé depuis l'époque où il avait rencontré Léon. Son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance et il avait un peu grandi, mais il était toujours aussi fin. Il paraissait toujours aussi petit et fragile à côté du garagiste.

Il avait choisi sa tenue avec soin. Chemise noire ouverte sur un débardeur rouge, jean noir suffisamment ajusté pour être suggestif sans être vulgaire, boots noires et natte africaine pour dégager ses yeux des mèches de sa frange. Il était paré pour sortir en boîte avec de vagues potes du lycée.

Vagues, car il ne restait en contact avec eux que lors de sorties de ce type. Duo les soupçonnait d'ailleurs de l'inviter uniquement pour attirer les filles vers leur groupe. Mais il s'en fichait royalement. Ça lui donnait l'occasion de sortir s'amuser et ça tranquillisait ses parents qui le trouvait trop solitaire.

Il ajusta une dernière fois sa tenue et prit son blouson. Il l'enfila dans l'entrée, tout en attrapant son casque et en saluant ses parents qui regardaient la télévision dans le salon.

- J'y vais.

- Fais attention, surtout.

- Oui Maman, ne t'en fais pas, je suis un grand garçon.

- Et si tu as trop bu, n'hésite pas à nous appeler, on viendra te chercher.

- T'inquiètes, je laisse toujours mes clés à l'entrée, et je peux pas les récupérer si je suis positif à l'alcootest.

- Bonne soirée.

- Merci P'pa. À demain.

Il sortit et enfourcha sa moto, qu'il avait garée devant la maison en rentrant du travail. Il avait commencé à économiser dès que Léon l'avait embauché, il avait ainsi pu se payer son permis moto un peu après le bac et cette merveille de mécanique quelques mois après. La peinture noire et argent s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la forme sportive de la moto, lui conférant un air à la fois sauvage et racé.

Duo sortit de la zone pavillonnaire et prit la direction de la discothèque où ils avaient rendez-vous. C'était une nouvelle boîte, ouverte depuis seulement quelques mois, et où ils n'étaient encore jamais venus. Elle se situait assez loin du centre-ville, au milieu d'une zone industrielle, pour ne pas incommoder les voisins et pour offrir un grand parking aux clients. Et pour éviter les accidents pour cause de forte alcoolémie, la direction avait mis en place un service de navettes qui la reliait à la ville.

Duo savait ne pas en avoir besoin. Comme d'habitude, il allait prendre une bière ou un cocktail en début de soirée, et finirait la nuit au jus d'orange. Il détestait la perte de contrôle induite par une trop grande absorption d'alcool. Il se sentait alors trop vulnérable, ce qui l'incitait à réduire sa consommation de toute substance analgésique ou euphorisante.

À cause de sa sobriété, il était souvent raillé par ses potes, qui buvaient toute la soirée et ne pouvait souvent même pas retrouver la sortie tout seuls. C'était une des raisons qui le poussait à venir en moto, et non avec le monospace de son père, comme il le lui avait souvent proposé. Ainsi, il avait une bonne excuse pour ne pas ramener les autres chez eux. Transporter des gens bourrés était une corvée dont il se passait très bien.

Il se gara sur l'emplacement réservé aux deux-roues. Il était ainsi proche de l'entrée, à la vue des videurs, et comme un lampadaire éclairait l'endroit, il était à peu près sûr de retrouver sa moto en entier en ressortant. Il finissait de boucler l'antivol lorsque les autres arrivèrent. Pour une fois, ils avaient eu la bonne idée de ne pas prendre de voiture et étaient arrivés par la navette.

Ils entrèrent dans la discothèque après avoir confirmé leur âge, et Duo se rendit au vestiaire pour laisser ses clés, son casque et son blouson. En échange, il se vit offrir un bon lui donnant droit à des boissons non alcoolisées gratuites toute la soirée.

Ils trouvèrent une table non loin de la piste de danse et tirèrent à la courte paille pour désigner celui qui irait chercher la première tournée de boissons. Duo avait repéré la position du plus petit morceau de carton et put ainsi se dispenser de jouer au serveur. La musique qui passait n'était pas terrible pour le moment, mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer, cela s'améliorerait peut-être.

Duo écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite, ne se donnant même pas la peine de faire semblant de s'intéresser aux ragots de la fac. Tous ses potes y étaient, mais n'avaient pas encore percuté qu'il ne connaissait pas une seule des personnes mentionnées. Le sujet glissa des ragots aux derniers films sortis, permettant enfin à Duo de participer à la discussion.

Ils avaient à peu près tous fini leurs verres lorsque le style de musique changea et que son volume sonore augmenta sensiblement, rendant la conversation un peu plus laborieuse. Apparemment, un DJ venait de prendre son service. Le rythme était agréable et donnait envie de danser, alors Duo proposa à sa tablée d'aller se dépenser un peu sur la piste.

La proposition étant acceptée à l'unanimité, ils se levèrent et commencèrent à danser. Comme toujours, Duo s'immergea complètement dans la musique et oublia jusqu'à la présence des autres danseurs. Sa natte suivait chacun de ses mouvements en un balancement sensuel et hypnotique pour ceux qui le regardait. Ses compagnons restèrent à proximité, dans l'espoir que l'une des filles présentes les aborde pour leur demander qui était ce superbe jeune homme.

Cette stratégie avait déjà porté ses fruits par le passé. Il faut dire que personne ne pouvait sortir Duo de sa transe quand il commençait à danser, hormis en lui posant la main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention et un regard noir en prime. Les femmes souhaitant l'aborder, voyant son manque de réaction, se tournaient dès lors vers ceux qui l'accompagnait, qui le faisait alors passer pour un mec froid et inaccessible, alors qu'eux étaient tout à fait disponibles.

En fait, Duo avait bien conscience des manœuvres de ses amis. Il ne venait en boite que pour danser, pas pour draguer et encore moins pour se faire draguer. L'attitude de ses compagnons l'aidait donc à passer une bonne soirée sans être gêné.

Tout en suivant la musique, il se prit à repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Léon. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de sortir avec quelqu'un car il avait l'impression étrange d'avoir déjà trouvé celui qui lui convenait. Oui, celui. Il s'était aperçu depuis un certain temps déjà qu'il n'était pas attiré par les femmes. Lorsque son corps et ses hormones se rappelaient à son bon souvenir, c'était toujours un homme qui servait de support à ses fantasmes. Il ne voyait jamais son visage, mais c'était toujours le même homme, Duo en était certain.

Il se demandait souvent s'il ne l'avait pas connu avant son accident. Peu après être sorti du coma, il avait demandé à ses parents de lui parler de ses amis, pour qu'il ne les accueille pas comme des étrangers s'ils venaient le voir à l'hôpital.

Sa mère avait détourné le regard pour cacher des larmes alors que son père avait pris la parole :

- Ils ne viendront pas te voir, Duo, désolé.

- _But __why_ ?

- Nous avons déménagé juste avant ton accident. Nous habitions dans l'Indiana, aux États-Unis. La ville où nous vivions a été complètement détruite à cause de la guerre et notre maison a brûlé également. Comme nous n'avions plus rien, nous sommes revenus dans notre pays d'origine, Sank. Tu a été renversé 5 jours après notre arrivée.

- Oh... Alors mes amis sont restés aux _States_ ?

- Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de ceux qui ont survécu à l'attaque. Mais je suppose que oui.

Duo s'était tu, déstabilisé. À ce moment-là, il ne s'était pas encore fait à l'idée qu'il avait passé deux mois dans le coma et qu'il n'allait peut être jamais retrouver la mémoire. Le fait de ne voir personne, hormis ses parents, pouvant le rattacher à ce passé perdu le rendait encore plus inaccessible.

Finalement, après quelques jours de réflexion, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas plus mal de ne pas se souvenir. À voir la tête de ses parents, ils gardaient sûrement des souvenirs horribles de l'attaque et de la guerre. À partir de ce moment, il avait arrêté de se creuser les méninges à s'en donner mal au crâne pour retrouver quelques bribes de souvenirs et il avait cessé de questionner ses parents à ce propos.

La chanson finie, Duo retourna au bar pour commander un jus de fruit. Cette réminiscence lui laissait un goût amer, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller à ressasser ses souvenirs inexistants. Tout d'un coup, il se sentait déplacé dans cette discothèque et il ne comprenait d'où lui venait ce sentiment. Assis tranquillement au bar, il repoussa fermement deux jeunes femmes passablement éméchées et tenta de se donner l'air le plus revêche possible. Il ne devait pas être doué pour cet exercice, car une autre jeune femme tenta d'engager la conversation. Duo grogna et rembarra l'importune assez sèchement.

Il jouit d'un répit de trois minutes, le temps de boire deux gorgées, avant d'être de nouveau abordé par une fille esseulée. Exaspéré, Duo reposa brutalement son verre sur le comptoir, sans se soucier du débordement consécutif à ce mouvement d'humeur, et il se leva sans même répondre à l'inconnue. Il retourna sur la piste de danse, prévint le pote le plus proche de lui de son départ et se rendit au vestiaire.

L'employée fut étonnée de le voir partir aussi vite et tenta de comprendre la raison de ce départ précipité. Duo lui assura que la qualité de la musique n'y était pour rien et qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas le cœur à danser. Elle lui rendit ses affaires, non sans avoir essayé de le faire revenir sur sa décision.

Sa moto n'avait pas bougé et Duo l'enfourcha avec plaisir. Il sortit du parking mais ne prit pas la direction de la ville. Son retour prématuré risquait de faire naître de nombreuses questions, et Duo n'avait pas la moindre explication rationnelle à fournir à ses parents. Il préféra donc se diriger vers la campagne environnante. Il roula un bon moment, avant que son regard ne soit attiré par le reflet de la lune sur un étang. Il gara son véhicule sur un petit parking et s'enfonça dans la nuit, en direction du plan d'eau.

Un petit ponton en bois s'avançait au milieu des flots et le châtain s'y engagea, non sans avoir au préalable vérifié la solidité de la construction. Arrivé au bout, il s'assit à même le bois, les jambes pendantes au dessus de l'eau. Sa respiration se condensait devant son visage, mais Duo n'accorda aucune attention au froid. Son regard se perdit sur les profondeurs aquatiques. La nuit n'était troublée par aucun souffle de vent et la surface de l'étang était lisse comme un miroir. La pleine lune s'y mirait et Duo se prit à se demander laquelle des deux lunes était la vraie. Il se sentit étrangement proche de celle dans l'étang. Il lui semblait n'être également qu'un reflet sur de l'eau noire, mais dont l'original aurait disparu.

Perdu dans ses considérations métaphysiques, Duo ne sortit de ses noires pensées que lorsque le reflet de l'astre lunaire se brouilla sous les ridules provoquées par une petite brise. Le châtain cligna des yeux, s'étira précautionneusement et regarda l'heure à sa montre. Effaré, il s'aperçut qu'il venait de passer plus de trois heures assis au bord de l'eau. Tout en se fustigeant sur son inconscience, il se releva et retourna à sa moto. Une fine couche de givre couvrait le véhicule, démontrant à Duo que même si l'étang n'était pas gelé, la température n'en était pas moins négative.

Le natté nettoya son siège, mit son casque et reprit le chemin de sa maison. Le vent induit par la vitesse le fit grelotter, malgré l'épaisseur de son blouson de cuir. Arrivé à destination, il fila prendre une douche chaude, et n'arrêta l'eau que quand il cessa de claquer des dents.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit ne provenait de la chambre de ses parents, il ne les avait pas réveillés. Soulagé, Duo reprit son chemin sur la pointe de pieds et soupira de bonheur en s'enroulant dans son épaisse couette. Il se coucha en chien de fusil et s'endormit en espérant ne pas avoir de fièvre le lendemain.

.

_Lundi 11 décembre 200_

.

- _Achoo__ !_

Duo se redressa et farfouilla dans la poche de son bleu de travail pour y pêcher un mouchoir. Il trompeta bruyamment avant de remiser le bout de tissu dans sa poche de poitrine, plus accessible. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer. Léon avait essayé de le renvoyer chez lui, mais Duo maintenait qu'il n'avait qu'un simple rhume et que ça ne l'empêchait pas de travailler.

Effectivement, il n'avait pas de fièvre, ne parlait pas du nez et n'avait pas la gorge irritée. Ses seuls symptômes consistait en de fréquents éternuements et des mouchages tout aussi fréquents. Il avait épuisé son stock de mouchoirs en papier en moins de deux heures, et Léon avait fini par lui prêter une pile de mouchoirs en tissu, excédé par ses reniflements incessants. Duo comprenait maintenant pourquoi son patron s'obstinait à n'utiliser que ces mouchoirs et non des vulgaires bouts de papier comme il disait. Déjà ils duraient plus longtemps, mais surtout, ils ne lui irritaient pas le nez. C'était la première fois que Duo était enrhumé sans avoir en plus le nez de Rudolph, le renne du Père Noël.

- _Achoo ! Bloody hell !_

Un nouvel éternuement venait de le secouer des pieds à la tête, manquant de peu de le faire s'assommer contre le moteur de la voiture sur laquelle il travaillait et lui faisant surtout lâcher le boulon qu'il tentait de remettre à sa place. Une suite de tintements suivie par un bruit plus sourd lui apprit que le boulon en question avait traversé la mécanique pour aller rouler sous la voiture. C'était mieux que s'il était resté coincé quelque part, mais Duo pesta quand même en se mettant à plat ventre pour récupérer la pièce.

C'est dans cette position que le trouva Léon. Le garagiste regarda les jambes du châtain qui dépassaient de sous le pare-choc, se demandant ce que son mécano pouvait bien faire, avant de l'appeler. Un clong sonore accompagné d'un _ouch_ étouffé et suivi d'une bordée de jurons lui répondit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dessous ?

- Tu m'as fait peur et je me suis cogné la tête contre le carter.

- T'étais pas sensé juste changer la batterie ?

- Si, mais un boulon m'a échappé et a roulé sous la voiture. _Got it !_

Duo se tortilla comme un ver pour sortir de sous le moteur et s'assit sur le sol. Il se massa l'arrière du crâne et montra le boulon à Léon avec un sourire triomphant. Le garagiste leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le châtain accepta l'aide avec plaisir car il était encore un peu étourdi à cause du choc avec le carter. Une fois sur ses pieds, il se dépêcha de remettre le boulon à sa place avant qu'un nouvel éternuement ne le secoue.

Léon l'aida à vérifier que la batterie était bien fixée, puis, se souvenant de la raison de sa venue, il prévint le natté que leur déjeuner était arrivé. Duo sourit en refermant le capot et gambada jusqu'au vestiaire, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-blasé de son patron.

Pendant que le natté se lavait les mains, Léon étala les plats sur la table de la cuisine attenante au vestiaire. C'était une petite pièce chichement meublée, mais elle convenait parfaitement aux deux hommes pour leurs déjeuners ou leurs pauses café. Un petit frigo trônait dans un coin, servant de support au micro-onde qui servait lui même de socle à la cafetière. Juste à côté, un évier permettait de laver les tasses. Une petite table avec deux chaises occupaient le centre de la salle, tandis qu'un petit placard contenant le café, le sucre et la vaisselle se trouvait le long du mur, en face de l'évier, juste à côté de la porte. Une petite télé posée au-dessus permettait à Duo de suivre le journal télévisé le midi. Léon ne s'y intéressait guère, mais commentait volontiers les informations avec son employé.

Avant que Duo ne vienne chambouler ses habitudes, Léon se contentait de plats achetés tous prêts, qu'il réchauffait au micro-onde. En voyant cela, le natté avait poussé des hurlements et avait décrété qu'il se chargeait désormais de la composition des repas. Hormis l'incontournable pizza une fois par semaine, le châtain amenait des plats préparés à la maison, sûrement par sa mère. Et de temps à autres, il passait commande à un restaurant exotique, pour changer un peu. Aujourd'hui, Duo avait décidé qu'ils mangeraient chinois, sûrement pour se moquer encore de la façon dont le garagiste tenait ses baguettes. Ils avaient donc passé commande au restau préféré du natté, qui livrait rapidement de bons plats suffisamment copieux pour combler le gouffre stomacal du jeune mécano.

Duo entra dans la petite cuisine et se mit à table après avoir allumé la télévision. Les informations venaient juste de commencer, et le présentateur expliquait la cause d'une énième grève des transports en commun, à quelques jours des vacances de Noël. Après ce sujet sensible, le présentateur parla des festivités prévues pour le cinquième anniversaire de la fin de la guerre.

- ...Et le président de l'Alliance des Sphères Terrestres a précisé qu'il souhaitait faire de cette date une journée où toutes les dissensions entre la Terre et les colonies seraient oubliées...

- Mouais, je suis pas sûr que ça marche son truc.

Duo avait marmonné cette phrase sans lever les yeux du contenu de son assiette. Léon quitta le poste des yeux et regarda son employé.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? La guerre a fait comprendre aux gens qu'il fallait oublier leurs différences.

- Aux gens du peuple, oui, mais pas à ceux qui commandent. Devant, ils sont tout gentils, mais dans le dos, ils seraient prêts à faire exploser la planète si ça pouvait leur apporter plus de pouvoir qu'à leur voisin.

- Quand même, t'es un peu pessimiste, là.

- Non, juste réaliste. L'Alliance a à peu près autant de pouvoir que l'OTAN en son époque.

- L'O quoi ?

- L'OTAN, Organisation du Traité de l'Atlantique Nord. C'était un regroupement de la majorité des états occidentaux avant colonies. Mais il ne servait pas à grand chose, le général De Gaulle le traitait de machin inutile et dangereux, parce que le pays le plus puissant de l'Organisation se retrouvait avec tous les pouvoirs, et avait alors un immense ascendant sur les autres. Là, je crains que ça ne fasse la même chose... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Léon avait commencé à porter un nem à sa bouche au début de l'explication, mais il s'était retrouvé suspendu à mi-chemin lorsque Duo avait parlé du général. Le mécanicien regardait le natté avec des yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. La dernière question le sortit de son immobilisme, faisant lourdement retomber le nem dans l'assiette.

- Pardon, mais je suis toujours aussi étonné de tes connaissances en histoire et en politique. De Gaulle, pour moi, c'est juste un ancien président français dont on m'a obligé à apprendre le nom au collège, mais c'est tout.

- _Well_...

- Oui, je sais, tu n'y peux rien. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ça donne beaucoup d'intérêt à nos conversations, lorsque je ne fais pas surprendre par tes connaissances, évidemment !

Léon sourit à Duo qui leva les yeux au ciel, et les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur le poste. Le président de l'Alliance donnait une conférence de presse en direct. Un journaliste lui posa une question concernant la présence des représentants des colonies aux festivités et le président préféra passer la parole à la ministre des affaires étrangères, miss Réléna Peacecraft. La jeune femme s'avança au pupitre et Duo se redressa brusquement, regardant fixement l'écran. Son patron le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui demander en rigolant :

- Dis, tu serais pas amoureux d'elle par hasard ? Tu ne manques jamais un de ses discours.

Duo délaissa l'écran quelques secondes, le temps de jeter à son patron un regard abasourdi et horrifié. Léon éclata de rire, et le châtain sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Nan, c'est pas pour elle. Je l'écoute même pas d'ailleurs, sa voix m'horripile. Par contre, son garde du corps me fascine. On le voit pas souvent. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rassure de le voir.

- Un garde du corps ? Mais il n'y a que des agents des Preventers chargé de la sécurité.

- Oui, c'est un Preventer. Mais comme je ne le vois que quand c'est elle qui fait un discours et jamais pour les autres politiciens de l'Alliance, j'en ai déduit qu'il ne se charge que de sa sécurité à elle.

- Et il ressemble à quoi ?

- C'est un asiatique, il a un visage sévère, avec les cheveux en pétard et des yeux bleus. Tiens, bah d'ailleurs, c'est lui là, dans le coin en bas à droite, devant le podium.

Léon regarda là où le natté lui avait dit. Il vit un jeune homme, sûrement de l'âge de son mécano, le visage fermé, les yeux durs, presque au garde à vous dans son uniforme des Preventers impeccablement repassé. Seule fausse note dans cette attitude guindée, on devinait que son col était ouvert, bien qu'il soit en partie caché par un journaliste qui attendait pour poser une question. Le mécano se fit la réflexion qu'il devait faire chaud sous tous ces projecteurs.

Duo aussi avait remarqué que le garde du corps n'était aussi impeccable que d'habitude. Cela lui fit plaisir, ça le rendait un peu plus humain. Le journaliste qui le cachait s'avança pour poser sa question, et le jeune homme fut entièrement visible. Son col n'était ouvert que d'un bouton, mais cela suffisait pour révéler une peau mate et des clavicules saillantes. Une fine chaîne en or enserrait son cou, retenant une petite croix de la même matière, posée juste dans le creux formé par les clavicules et le sternum. Duo se figea et sa vue se brouilla lorsqu'il la vit.

_Il venait de sortir d'une longue douche bien chaude. Il essuya la buée sur la glace et grimaça en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Une longue estafilade lui courrait le long de la clavicule et une autre blessure plus profonde se voyait sur le haut de son bras gauche. Lentement, il se retourna à demi pour voir jusqu'où elle allait, et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne passait pas derrière son bras. Il prit de quoi se soigner dans la trousse de premier secours et banda rapidement mais soigneusement les deux blessures. S'il faisait ça à la va-vite, il allait se faire souffler dans les bronches par le soldat parfait lorsqu'il vérifierait s'il était apte à reprendre les missions._

_ Une fois les bandages en place, il entreprit de se coiffer, mais sa blessure au bras l'empêchait de refaire sa natte. Il se contenta de brosser sommairement les longues mèches et de les attacher bas sur la nuque. Il demanderait à Kitty-Cat de les lui natter lorsqu'il reviendrait. Puis, il prit son collier sur la tablette et rattacha la fine chaîne autour de son cou. Il se regarda dans la glace et caressa en douceur la petite croix qui reposait sur sa poitrine, comme il le faisait si souvent et si machinalement._

- Eh, Duo, ça va ?

La question et le ton inquiet de Léon le firent revenir à lui. Le cadreur avait zoomé sur le podium et sur la ministre Peacecraft, de ce fait, le garde du corps et sa croix n'était plus dans le champ de la caméra. Duo regarda Léon d'un air un peu hagard. Ce dernier se pencha et lui posa la main sur le front.

- T'as un peu de fièvre, tu devrais rentrer. En plus, t'es tout blanc. Tu veux une aspirine ?

- _Well_, non, ça va aller. Mais tu as raison, je me sens un peu patraque. Je vais peut-être rentrer.

- D'accord, on fini de manger et je te ramène.

- Non, ça ira.

- Pas de cela, gamin. Je te ramène, point final. Je ne te laisse pas prendre la route dans cet état. Tu prendras le bus pour revenir demain si tu vas mieux.

- D'accord.

Duo ne se sentait pas la force de trouver d'autres arguments. Cette vision le gênait profondément. C'était lui, à n'en pas douter, et il portait la même croix que le garde du corps, même si la chaine était plus longue dans son souvenir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en était aussi sûr, mais les faits étaient là. C'était la même croix que le jeune homme avait autour du cou. Et qui étaient ce soldat parfait et ce Kitty-Cat ? Peut-être d'anciens amis à lui...

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Léon faire la vaisselle ni éteindre la télévision. Le garagiste dû lui poser la main sur l'épaule pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture de Léon et prirent la direction de la maison de Duo. Ce dernier ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le trajet, s'attirant un regard surpris et inquiet de la part de son patron.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Léon arracha la promesse à Duo qu'il allait appeler un médecin et qu'il ne reviendrait pas travailler tant qu'il ne serait pas complètement guéri. Il attendit que le natté soit rentré avant de repartir. Il retourna à son travail, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme.

Duo rentra chez lui, et à peine eut-il passé la porte que sa mère se précipita vers lui pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Le châtain lui expliqua qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Sa mère le prit par le bras et l'emmena d'autorité dans sa chambre. Elle le déshabilla habilement avant de lui faire enfiler un pyjama chaud et de le fourrer dans son lit. Le manque de réaction de son fils lui faisait peur, il ne se laissait jamais faire ainsi en temps normal. Une fois qu'il fut bien bordé, elle retourna dans le salon et appela un médecin pour qu'il vienne l'examiner le plus tôt possible.

Le praticien arriva moins d'une heure après. Il réveilla Duo qui avait sombré dans un sommeil agité, empli de flammes, de cris et de sang. Après l'avoir examiné, il lui diagnostiqua une légère grippe et lui fit un arrêt de travail pour l'après-midi et le lendemain. Lorsque le médecin fut reparti, Aurelle retourna voir son fils. Duo était recroquevillé sous sa couette et lui marmonna qu'il fallait qu'elle appelle Léon pour le prévenir.

- D'accord, je m'en occupe. Tu veux un chocolat chaud après ?

- Je veux bien, merci Maman.

- De rien mon chéri. Et surtout, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu veux quoique ce soit.

Elle prit le grognement qui suivit pour un acquiescement et sortit pour appeler le garagiste et préparer le chocolat chaud. Duo semblait vraiment malade. Il aurait dû l'écouter quand elle lui avait dit de prendre une journée de repos ce matin. Mais comme d'habitude, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, et voilà le résultat. Quand même, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal. Il avait déjà eu la grippe, mais ça ne lui avait jamais enlevé sa bonne humeur. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose et il faudrait qu'elle lui parle lorsqu'il sera remis.

Sans se douter du tracas qu'il faisait à sa mère, Duo ressassait inlassablement la scène qui lui était apparue lors du discours de Mlle Peacecraft. Résolu à savoir si c'était un souvenir qui lui était revenu ou une hallucination due à sa fièvre, le natté sortit d'un coup de son lit et alla se poster devant la glace de son armoire. Le cœur battant, redoutant un peu ce qu'il allait voir, il enleva lentement sa chemise de pyjama. Une fine ligne blanche se dessinait le long de sa clavicule et une large cicatrice barrait le haut de son bras gauche, à l'emplacement exact des blessures qu'il avait dans sa vision. Duo déglutit et dû retourner s'asseoir en vitesse sur son lit, pris de vertiges.

Il se recoucha lentement, essayant de lutter contre la panique qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Dans sa vision, il semblait avoir une quinzaine d'années. Pourtant, à cet âge-là, il avait déjà été adopté par ses parents. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ni comment il avait bien pu être blessé. En plus, ça ne lui avait pas semblé si étonnant que ça, comme s'il avait l'habitude des blessures. Et qui était ce soldat parfait et ce Kitty-Cat ? Quels étranges surnoms pour des amis. Et que faisait-il avec une croix ? Ses parents n'étaient pas croyants, et il n'avait jamais vu le moindre crucifix dans la maison. Sentant venir une migraine, il se força à se calmer, sans grand succès. Il réussit néanmoins à somnoler par intermittence, se réveillant à demi lorsque sa mère lui apporta un chocolat et replongeant ensuite dans un sommeil agité.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>(1) un article très intéressant sur la position des colonies est disponible ici http :  / 195colonisation . free . fr / presentation . php ? show = dossiers & id = lagrange (enlevez les espaces)

(2) Pour ceux qui se demandent si ces voitures existent encore en 200 AC, sachez que les petits vieux en R5 sont intemporels !

(3) Petite leçon de géographie dans cette fic, importante pour le reste de l'histoire (j'ai rien trouvé sur Sank dans les sites sur GW, alors j'ai inventé ^_^) :  
>Ici, le royaume de Sank est une île à l'est des États-Unis, à environ une demi-journée de ferry. Le fuseau horaire y est le même que sur la côte est des États-Unis. On y accède principalement par le port de Virginia Beach. C'est une grande île, on va dire à peu près la moitié de la France. La Capitale, Sank, est le long de la côte ouest. Presque la moitié de la population du royaume est concentrée dans cette ville et dans sa banlieue, soit à peu près 10 millions de personnes (en gros, c'est la moitié de New York).<br>Je ne sais pas comment s'appellent les habitants du royaume de Sank. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve que sankien sonne mieux que sankiste ou sankais.  
>Le système scolaire sankien est similaire au système français actuel, pour la simple raison que je ne connais que celui-là ^_^<p>

_Notes de l'auteur :_

Qui a pensé que c'était un UA ? Et jusqu'à quel moment ? Dites-le-moi en me laissant une review, que je sache si j'ai bien réussi à mener mon intrigue. Mais vous pouvez aussi me laisser un mot pour me dire d'autres choses, je suis pas difficile ^_^

Je posterai le prochain chapitre dans trois longues semaines, sauf si j'arrive à trouver une connexion internet dans le petit village armoricain où je vais passer mes vacances. Il semblerait qu'ils résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur Internet ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fais mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : shonen-ai

Couples : 1+2

Remarque :

J'avais dit que je posterais ce chapitre hier soir, mais je suis rentrée crevée et très tard, aussi je me suis couchée direct, sans même défaire mes bagages ou même manger un morceau. Toujours un chapitre non corrigé, ma bêta s'étant exilée aux States, elle a guère le temps de s'occuper de mon forfait "t". Mais dès qu'elle l'aura fait, je mettrai la bonne version.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review pour le premier chapitre, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, avec un bémol pour Chibi Tsubasa. Tu m'as laissé une longue et belle review, merci, mais comment veux-tu que je te réponde si tu n'acceptes pas de recevoir des MP ? T_T

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 2<span>_

.

_Lundi 11 décembre 200_

.

Heero soupira intérieurement. Lady Une l'avait affecté à la protection exclusive de Réléna pour toute la durée des commémorations du cinquième anniversaire de la paix. Elle trouvait que c'était une bonne façon de lui changer les idées. Au contraire, cela lui laissait bien trop de temps pour ressasser ses souvenirs. Il aurait préféré se retrouver en mission d'infiltration ou encore mieux, au bureau, en train de développer un programme quelconque. Au moins, absorbé par ses lignes de code, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de réfléchir.

Les missions de surveillance des discours étaient très importantes, car le risque y était maximum, et il n'avait jamais bâclé une mission. Seulement, son instinct et son entrainement lui suffisaient pour repérer les anomalies. Son esprit continuait alors à tourner en parallèle. Il aurait pu écouter ce que disait Réléna, mais il l'avait déjà entendu tant de fois qu'il aurait pu répondre lui-même aux questions des journalistes.

Les fêtes de Noël s'ajoutaient à l'anniversaire de la paix pour créer une atmosphère joyeuse partout où il allait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à partager l'allégresse générale. Bientôt 5 ans... 5 ans qu'ils avaient remporté la dernière bataille, que Wufei avait terrassé Treize, que Réléna avait réussi à réunir autour d'une même table les représentants de la Terre et des colonies et qu'elle les avait convaincu de faire la paix (1)... 5 ans qu'il redoutait plus que tout cette période de l'année... 5 ans que Duo avait disparu...

Heero soupira à nouveau, plus ostensiblement. Et en plus, tout à l'heure, juste avant l'antenne, son bouton de col avait lâché. Si jamais Réléna voyait la petite croix qu'il portait autour du cou comme un talisman, elle allait certainement passer encore une bonne heure à essayer de le raisonner. Comme de nombreuses personnes, elle était persuadée que le deuxième pilote avait succombé lors de sa dernière mission. Heero était persuadé du contraire. Duo ne pouvait pas être mort, pas à deux jours de cette paix qu'il avait tellement espéré et pour laquelle il s'était battu de toutes ses forces... Ça serait tellement injuste.

Ses pensées déprimantes furent interrompues par le président qui reprit la parole pour mettre fin à la conférence de presse. Heero retrouva son professionnalisme et se plaça de telle sorte que Réléna ne soit pas importunée par des journalistes indélicats qui n'auraient pas compris ce que "fini" voulait dire. Son air revêche suffit à décourager les moins téméraires. Pour les autres, plus expérimentés ou plus courageux, il retrouva le temps d'un instant son masque de soldat parfait, regard de tueur en prime. La ministre ne fut pas bousculée et put rentrer dans son véhicule rapidement. Elle fit signe à Heero de la rejoindre à l'arrière de sa berline de fonction noire aux vitres fumées, bien plus sobre que la limousine rose de son adolescence.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas couper à un sermon en règle, Heero rejoignit son amie sur la banquette arrière avant de refermer la portière. Réléna toqua contre la vitre de séparation pour demander au chauffeur de démarrer, puis se tourna vers le brun. Elle lui sourit, puis son regard accrocha un reflet doré au cou du japonais. Elle comprit tout de suite de quoi il retournait, et son sourire s'évapora comme de la rosée au soleil de midi.

- Heero, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

L'interpellé soupira ostensiblement, mécontent d'avoir eu raison sur la réaction de la jeune femme, puis se tourna vers elle pour lui demander sèchement :

- Continuer quoi ?

- Mais... Tout ça... Ça va faire 5 ans que Duo est mort.

Heero grimaça à cette phrase, mais Réléna fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait mal de voir le japonais s'entêter à chercher un mort, alors qu'il y avait des tas de vivants autour de lui. Alors certes, il n'était pas intéressé par les femmes, mais ça lui laissait quand même la moitié de la population pour trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie. Elle savait que le brun n'appréciait pas qu'elle aborde ce sujet, mais elle continuait quand même à lui en parler de temps à autres, pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que Duo était mort et lui permettre de faire son deuil. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir son ami passer sa vie dans cette vaine quête. Elle continua :

- Tu te ruines la santé à passer tes soirées à chercher la trace d'un homme mort depuis des années. Et ne me dis pas que c'est faux, je le tiens de Lady Une.

Heero ne répondit rien. Réléna attendit une petite minute que le japonais essaye au moins d'argumenter, mais ne voyant rien venir, elle reprit :

- Et ce n'est pas en portant cette croix que tu le feras revenir.

- C'est pas pour ça...

- Et pourquoi alors ?

Le japonais se tut, il n'avait pas envie de se confier à Réléna, mais il en avait déjà trop dit. Il décida de rester le plus vague possible. Il répondit à voix basse :

- C'est un souvenir.

- Tu ne peux pas plutôt faire comme la majorité des gens et conserver une photo ?

- Je n'en ai pas.

La voix sèche et coupante de Heero coupa le sifflet à la plus grande diplomate de la Terre et des Colonies. Comprenant qu'elle avait touché un sujet sensible et que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle le ferait changer d'avis, Réléna relança la conversation sur le repas mondain prévu le soir même. Elle avait prévu que Heero soit son cavalier, et lui avait fait parvenir une tenue dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Le japonais fronça un sourcil, montrant ainsi son mécontentement. La ministre avait prévu sa réaction et lui avança tous ses arguments. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser entrer dans la salle en uniforme, il risquait d'être déplacé dans un tel événement. En plus, il lui serait plus facile de la protéger en étant proche d'elle. Bien évidemment, il ne devait pas être armé, le service de sécurité ne le laisserait pas entrer sinon.

Heero soupira et accepta. Il n'avait de toute façon guère le choix. Il devait la protéger en toutes circonstances pendant toute la durée de la tournée des colonies prévue pour l'anniversaire de la paix. Une fois qu'elle eut son accord, Réléna sortit ses notes pour la réunion de l'après-midi avec les ministres des affaires étrangères des pays de l'Alliance. Le brun reprit le cours de ses pensées tout en surveillant les alentours.

Il avait dit à Réléna qu'il n'avait pas de photo de Duo. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il avait réussi à récupérer le portrait qui figurait sur son avis de recherche, mais cette image ne lui convenait pas vraiment, elle avait été prise par OZ lors d'une mission où Shinigami avait fait des ravages. Le beau visage de Duo y était déformé par un rictus sauvage et ses yeux avaient un éclat froid, limite cruel. Il ne l'avait gardée que pour la montrer aux gens susceptibles de l'aider dans sa recherche. Et s'il conservait cette chaine sur lui et non au fond d'un tiroir, c'est parce que c'était la seule preuve tangible que l'américain ait existé. Il avait peur d'en douter, à force de recherches infructueuses.

Il caressa distraitement le bijou, reprenant inconsciemment le geste machinal de Duo lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Il se surprit à repenser une fois de plus à la découverte du collier et aux jours précédents.

.

~~~Flash-back~~~

_Mardi 30 janvier 196_

.

Quatre somnolait sur sa chaise inconfortable. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que la dernière bataille avait eu lieu. Wufei avait réussi à vaincre Treize Kushrenada et Heero avait joué les kamikazes avec son gundam, détruisant la navette qui emportait le duc Dermail et la majorité des têtes pensantes de Romefeller.

Après cette action suicidaire, Trowa et Quatre avaient immédiatement fouillé les débris fumants des deux appareils et avaient retrouvé Heero, salement amoché, mais toujours en vie. Ils l'avaient amené en urgence à Sally dans la base rebelle la plus proche et la jeune femme, appuyée par le docteur J, avait usé de tout son doigté pour stabiliser l'état critique du premier pilote, avant de soigner ses nombreuses blessures. Depuis, le japonais était dans un coma profond, mais Trowa avait bon espoir de le voir se réveiller rapidement. Après tout, il l'avait récupéré dans un état semblable après son auto-destruction, et Heero s'en était sorti sans séquelles.

Les trois pilotes se relayaient à son chevet dans la journée, les infirmières les mettant à la porte de l'hôpital militaire dès la fin de l'horaire officiel des visites. C'était le tour de Quatre, et le petit blond attendait Wufei qui devait le remplacer pour l'après-midi. Soudain, il sentit une modification dans sa perception de Heero, ce qui le sortit de son demi-sommeil. Il se redressa sur son siège et jeta à un œil au corps allongé à sa droite. Rien n'indiquait un quelconque changement d'état, les machines continuaient à biper sur le même rythme, les yeux du japonais étaient toujours fermés, ses membres amorphes... Et pourtant, Quatre était sûr qu'il venait de se réveiller. Il prit la parole :

- Bonjour Heero. C'est moi, Quatre. Nous sommes en sécurité dans un hôpital militaire de Sank, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Il n'y eu aucun changement. Quatre décida d'expliquer un peu plus la situation. C'est vrai que, pour des terroristes, hôpital militaire n'était pas vraiment synonyme de sécurité.

- La guerre est finie. La paix a été signée deux jours après la bataille où tu as été blessé. Ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que tu es dans le coma et Réléna nous a offert l'hospitalité dans la capitale de Sank, pour que nous puissions être près de toi.

Cette fois-ci, Heero ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois, le temps de faire le point sur le plafond et de s'habituer à la lumière crue des néons, avant de se tourner vers son ami. Il tenta de se redresser, mais, immobiles depuis trop longtemps, ses muscles refusèrent. Comprenant son intention, le blond prit une télécommande sur la table de chevet et inclina la tête du lit jusqu'à presque asseoir le premier pilote, pour qu'il n'ait pas un trop grand sentiment de vulnérabilité.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Heero ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'en sortit qu'un coassement rauque. Il fronça les sourcils à ce son et retenta de parler, pour obtenir le même résultat. Quatre lui présenta un verre d'eau, et après avoir bu deux ou trois gorgées du liquide vital, le japonais ouvrit la bouche pour la troisième fois. Sa voix était rauque de n'avoir pas servie depuis un mois, mais au moins, on comprenait ce qu'il disait.

- Je vais bien. Tu peux m'expliquer la situation ?

- Je vais essayer. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, n'hésite pas à m'interrompre si je ne suis pas assez clair.

- Hn.

Quatre commença ses explications au moment où le gundam de Heero avait percuté la navette. Il relata sommairement son sauvetage, sachant que le japonais considérait ce genre de détails comme insignifiants. Puis il expliqua plus précisément la signature du traité de paix. Réléna avait fait du bon travail en réunissant les deux parties concernées moins de deux jours après cet affrontement sanglant. Il passa sur les débats houleux qui eurent lieu, mais expliqua précisément chaque point de l'accord. Heero hochait la tête régulièrement pour montrer qu'il suivait. Il posa une ou deux questions, auxquelles Quatre répondit du mieux qu'il put.

Une infirmière passa rapidement, pour vérifier que son patient était bien réveillé, car les machines qui surveillaient ses constantes avaient changé de rythme, déclenchant une alarme dans la salle de repos. Rassurée, elle laissa les deux hommes à leur conversation.

Lorsqu'il eut fini avec le traité, l'arabe passa au devenir de leurs compagnons. Les profs avaient décidé de retourner à l'anonymat, ne souhaitant pas recevoir une quelconque récompense pour leur aide. Zechs était redevenu Milliardo Peacecraft et avait repris le trône de son père, et Réléna avait rejoint la nouvelle administration créée à la fin de la guerre, l'Alliance des Sphères Terrestres. Comme elle était à l'origine du traité de paix, elle avait été engagée en temps que consultante auprès du ministre des affaires étrangères, tout en continuant ses études dans le but de devenir diplomate. Elle passait régulièrement pour prendre des nouvelles de Heero, mais ne restait jamais très longtemps, ayant toujours des tas de choses à faire, entre ses cours et le ministère.

Lady Une avait créé les Preventers, une organisation paramilitaire n'étant affiliée à aucune nation. Pour ce faire, elle avait récupéré une partie des fonds d'OZ et de la fondation Romefeller, sans compter que le gouvernement de Sank, en remerciement, lui avait donné un terrain assez grand le long de la côte, lui permettant de se créer une sorte de mini-état. Ainsi, elle avait toute latitude pour agir pour maintenir la paix si durement acquise. Sally s'y était engagée dès les premiers jours, comme médecin en chef de l'organisation.

Quatre s'arrêta quelques instant, pour se désaltérer. Heero l'écoutait en silence, extrêmement concentré. L'arabe parla alors des autres pilotes.

- Wufei a aussi rejoint les Preventers. Lady Une l'a engagé avec le grade de lieutenant, mais il ne prendra réellement son service que lorsque tu seras tiré d'affaire. Tu connais Wufei, il trouvait injuste de vivre "normalement" alors que tu étais entre la vie et la mort.

- Hn.

- Trowa a repris contact avec Catherine. Lorsque tu seras sorti d'ici, il rejoindra le cirque et reprendra son boulot de clown / acrobate / dresseur de fauves.

- Hn, il m'en avait parlé.

- Vraiment ? Quand ça ?

- Un soir, après mon autodestruction, la conversation est venue sur ce que nous ferions après la guerre.

- Oh. D'accord.

Pendant que Quatre essayait de se représenter une conversation entre les deux pilotes silencieux, Heero se rappela cette soirée et sa propre réponse à cette question. À l'époque, il ne pensait pas survivre à la dernière bataille et il l'avait dit à Trowa. Le français avait clos le sujet en lui demandant d'y réfléchir quand même, au cas où. Heero n'y avait plus repensé, mais comme indubitablement, il n'était pas mort, il allait lui falloir reconsidérer la question.

Ayant finalement renoncé à imaginer une conversation qu'il supposait monosyllabique, Quatre continua son exposé.

- Quant à moi, j'ai commencé à reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise de mon père. Je compte implanter les bureaux principaux de la Winner Corp. à Sank. Ça sera plus facile d'avoir le siège social sur Terre, car les voyages inter-colonies sont inexistants ou très aléatoires, la majorité faisant étape sur Terre. C'est compliqué de faire comprendre cela aux vieux conseillers de mon père, mais mes sœurs sont un appui solide.

Suivit un moment de silence. Heero attendit la suite, mais Quatre avait détourné les yeux et semblait absorbé par la contemplation du sol. Étonné du silence du blond sur le devenir d'un certain baka natté, Heero posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Et Duo ?

Quatre serra les dents à cette question tant redoutée. Il ne releva pas les yeux et répondit d'une voix étranglée :

- Il a été déclaré mort au combat.

- Quoi ?

Quatre releva le visage. Heero avait toujours été imperturbable, quoi qu'on lui dise, alors la question le surprenait, surtout avec un tel ton. Le masque du soldat parfait était fendu, laissant voir un immense désarroi dans les yeux cobalt. Voyant que Heero attendait des précisions, sans toutefois oser les demander, l'arabe reprit :

- Il a disparu depuis sa dernière mission. Il n'est pas réapparu pendant la dernière bataille, comme tu le sais, ni après. Son gundam a été retrouvé à proximité de la base qu'il a détruit, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Les profs ont attendus les deux semaines réglementaires, et comme il n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie, il a été déclaré mort au combat.

Un silence de plomb suivit le discours de l'arabe. Heero avait détourné la tête et regardait par la fenêtre, en tout cas, dans cette direction. Il était un peu vouté et un très léger tremblement agitait ses mains. Le japonais ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était lui qui était sensé mourir à la fin, pas Duo. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais il était sûr que son coéquipier avait des projets pour l'avenir. Ses sourires étaient tellement sincères lorsqu'ils venaient à parler de la paix. Non, décidément, Heero ne pouvait ni ne voulait accepter cette explication.

Quatre pouvait sentir émaner de lui un curieux mélange de sentiments, quelque chose entre la colère et le désespoir. Puis, sa perception de Heero redevint ce qu'elle était la majeure partie du temps, une froide détermination. Cela se traduisit physiquement par le redressement des épaules du japonais et l'arrêt du tremblement de ses mains. Enfin, il lâcha un long soupir, apaisant ainsi les derniers soubresauts émotionnels, et il se tourna vers Quatre.

- Il n'est pas mort.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais le blond choisit de la considérer comme telle. Ce sujet était presque tabou entre les trois derniers pilotes, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, et Quatre était content de pouvoir donner son ressenti.

- Je ne le crois pas non plus. Je le sens toujours, mais faiblement. Encore plus faiblement que je ne te sentais lorsque tu étais dans le coma.

Heero ne posa aucune question, mais son visage montrait qu'il attendait plus de précisions. Quatre réfléchit posément à ce qu'il allait dire. Jusqu'ici, seul Duo s'était intéressé au fonctionnement de son pouvoir d'empathie. Il allait se lancer dans ses explications lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit après l'injonction de Heero, laissant le passage à Wufei et Trowa. Le chinois sourit en voyant Heero réveillé, tandis que le français se contenta d'un discret hochement de tête. Comme Quatre les regardait avec curiosité, Wufei expliqua les raisons de leur venue à tous deux :

- L'infirmière de garde nous a appelé lorsque les constantes de Heero ont changé, comme elle en avait l'ordre. Nous sommes venus aussi vite que nous avons pu.

- J'ai expliqué à Heero tout ce qui s'est passé depuis un mois. Nous étions en train de parler de Duo.

Trowa se tendit imperceptiblement et Wufei cacha sa gène en allant chercher deux autres chaises dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il revint, Quatre martela :

- Nous devons en parler.

Trowa s'assit sans commentaires, montrant par là qu'il était d'accord. Wufei soupira, regarda alternativement chacun des autres pilotes, puis s'assit à son tour. Devançant les questions, il se lança :

- Maxwell a disparu, mais je ne croirais à sa mort que lorsque j'aurai son cadavre sous les yeux. Il est trop têtu pour avoir succombé la veille de la paix. J'ai essayé de retrouver sa piste, mais j'ai échoué. Je pense qu'il ne veux pas être retrouvé.

Ayant exposé son avis, il se tourna vers Trowa pour lui passer la parole. Ce dernier se contenta de croiser les bras et de dire :

- Pareil.

Wufei leva les yeux au ciel devant son laconisme. Quatre sourit légèrement avant de se tourner vers Heero. Il voulait parler en dernier, et le japonais le comprit parfaitement. Il prit le verre d'eau que l'arabe avait posé sur la table de chevet, bu quelques gorgées pour s'éclaircir la voix et s'exprima à son tour :

- Il n'est pas mort. J'en suis persuadé.

Son visage montrait une telle détermination que personne n'en douta un seul instant. Comme Heero n'ajoutait rien, Quatre prit la parole.

- Je pense aussi qu'il n'est pas mort. Je le sens encore, mais très faiblement.

- Ça veut dire qu'il est loin alors ?

Quatre se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en cherchant une analogie pour expliquer son pouvoir à Wufei et aux autres. Ne trouvant rien de vraiment concluant, il commença par répondre à la question de Wufei :

- Non. La distance joue un peu, mais pas à ce point-là. Lorsque Heero était dans le coma, je le sentais aussi très faiblement, même en étant assis à côté.

- Donc, tu ne peux pas le retrouver.

- Non, Heero, désolé.

- Tu viens de dire que tu sentais faiblement Yuy quand il était dans le coma, on peut donc en déduire que Maxwell est inconscient également.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple... Ça dépend de tellement de choses...

- Donne-nous les principales, on pourra ainsi t'aider à y voir plus clair ou à trouver des explications.

Une lueur intéressée brillait dans le seul œil visible de Trowa. Quatre se renfonça dans sa chaise et prit une grande inspiration.

- En fait, ça dépend surtout de deux choses. La première, c'est moi. Je sens à peu près tous les êtres vivants autour de moi, plus ou moins fort suivant leur espèce et leur proximité.

- Tu viens pourtant de dire que la distance ne jouait pas.

- J'y viens Wufei. Donc, en général, je sens quand il y a un être vivant près de moi, je peux déterminer son espèce voire son état d'esprit s'il ressent des émotions fortes. Mais ce n'est pas plus précis que ça. Ma perception est différente pour les gens que je connais. Si j'ai côtoyé quelqu'un suffisamment longtemps, je peux le sentir où qu'il soit, et surtout le reconnaître dans le bruit de fond ambiant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui ne dépend pas de toi ?

Le sujet semblait vraiment passionner Trowa, pour lui faire sortir deux vraies phrases à aussi court intervalle.

- C'est vous, ou plutôt, votre perception de vous-même et vos émotions.

- Donc, si on est conscient ou non.

- Pas exactement. Par exemple, Wufei, lorsque tu médites, je ne te sens presque plus.

- Pourtant, la méditation sert à prendre conscience de soi...

- De ton corps, pas de ton esprit. En plus, en méditant, tu calmes énormément tes émotions. Et puis il y a de grandes différences entre les personnes. Je sens moins les présences de Heero et Trowa que la tienne, alors que Duo dans ses bons jours arrivait à saturer mes perceptions.

- Je vois mal Maxwell se mettre à méditer.

- Moi aussi, mais pour autant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est inconscient. Il y a eu des moments où je ne le sentais plus, alors qu'il était près de moi.

Heero prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début des explications :

- Tu parles des apparitions de Shinigami ?

- Exactement. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et j'ai trouvé deux explications plausibles. La première, c'est que Duo présente une personnalité multiple, et donc, Shinigami étant une autre personne que je ne connais pas, je ne le sentais pas. L'autre explication, c'est que Shinigami n'est qu'un masque, une façon pour Duo de supporter ses actions. Dans ce cas, il faisait taire le maelström d'émotions qui représente Duo pour moi, et donc je ne le sentais plus car je ne reconnaissais pas son bagage émotionnel.

- Dans le premier cas, est-ce qu'il est possible que Shinigami ait pris le pas sur Maxwell ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait demander l'avis d'un psychiatre.

Suivit un silence pendant lequel chacun digéra les nouvelles informations. Puis, considérant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter et sentant que Heero commençait à fatiguer, Quatre se leva, bientôt imité par les autres :

- Bon, Heero, nous allons te laisser te reposer. On repassera ce soir.

- Hn. Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Peux-tu me ramener mon ordinateur ?

La demande fit sourire Wufei et Quatre. Heero semblait définitivement remis.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies le droit de t'en servir, mais je vais arranger ça.

- Merci.

.

_Mercredi 31 janvier 196_

.

Avant même d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre 305, l'infirmière entendit un cliquetis régulier. Elle soupira. Encore... Elle n'avait jamais eu un patient pareil. Il venait de passer un mois complet dans le coma, et pourtant, il ne semblait en garder aucune séquelle. Depuis que son ami lui avait amené cet ordinateur, il n'avait pas cessé de travailler dessus, ne répondant à ses remontrances que par des grognements sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Il avait passé sa nuit et sa matinée sur cette machine, ne prenant même pas la peine de prendre le petit déjeuner. À midi, elle avait réussi à le faire stopper le temps du repas, mais uniquement parce qu'elle avait débranché l'appareil et refusé de le rebrancher tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini son plateau. Le regard noir qu'elle s'était attirée lui avait fait froid dans le dos, mais elle avait tenu bon.

Alors qu'elle s'inquiétait de devoir recommencer pour lui faire avaler le repas du soir qu'elle amenait, le cliquetis s'arrêta. Intriguée, elle toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec Heero qui se dirigeait lentement mais fermement vers le cabinet de toilettes. De saisissement, elle resta muette quelques secondes, avant que son professionnalisme ne reprenne le dessus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ? Retournez-vous coucher immédiatement !

Ayant atteint son objectif, Heero ne prit pas la peine de répondre et referma la porte derrière lui. La pauvre infirmière eut beau tempêter, le battant resta clos. Exaspérée par le comportement de cet adolescent têtu et asocial, elle finit par battre en retraite, laissant le plateau repas derrière elle, posé sur la table à roulettes rangée près du lit.

Heero soupira de soulagement en entendant la porte de la chambre se refermer. Il avait été imprudent et s'était levé avec un mauvais timing. Il voulait vérifier s'il était capable de marcher, mais il avait oublié de prendre en compte les horaires stricts des hôpitaux en matière de repas. Il lui fallait espérer maintenant qu'on ne lui attribuerait pas un compagnon de chambrée pour le surveiller.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Toujours aussi précautionneusement, il retourna à son lit. Il ne pourrait pas courir un marathon avant quelques jours, mais sa mobilité actuelle était suffisante pour ce qu'il envisageait.

Assit au bord du lit, il fit pivoter la table pour pouvoir attaquer son repas. Il souleva la cloche qui maintenait les plats au chaud et se permit une légère grimace. Encore de la soupe. Voilà bien un plat qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas. Mais bon, son estomac était resté au repos très longtemps et il ne pourrait pas manger solide avant quelques jours, à en croire les médecins. Résigné, il entama son assiette, il avait besoin de prendre des forces.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé le plateau, il se réinstalla dans son lit et reprit l'ordinateur. Il avait fini, mais il voulait relire ses plans pour les savoir par cœur, car il ne pourrait pas vérifier en cours de route. Bien que l'ordinateur soit léger, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop se charger. Son organisme ne le supporterait pas.

S'il avait demandé l'engin à Quatre, ce n'était pas par manque d'informatique, mais dans un but précis. Il voulait retrouver Duo, mais depuis un mois, la piste s'était sérieusement refroidie. Dans ce cas particulier, la meilleure stratégie était de reprendre entièrement la dernière mission du natté. C'était une mission de "routine", demandant une infiltration dans une base pour poser des explosifs et la détruire. Duo avait réussi, pour preuve, ils avaient pu engager la dernière bataille, ce qui était le but ultime de la mission. La base protégeait des données vitales pour Romefeller, et sa destruction avait provoqué une réunion de crise avec toutes les têtes pensantes de l'organisation. Les autres pilotes en avaient profité pour attaquer.

Heero avait donc repris le dossier de préparation de la mission que Duo avait constitué. Heureusement, le châtain avait sauvegardé la majorité de son travail sur le serveur hautement sécurisé que les profs avaient mis à leur disposition sur le réseau Internet. Une petite bidouille lui avait permis de pirater le réseau wifi de l'hôpital et de télécharger les données de base de la mission. Ce qui lui avait pris le plus de temps avait été de se mettre à la place de Duo pour monter la mission comme son ami l'avait fait. Ils avaient beau avoir été formé pour le même but, Duo avait une vision des choses radicalement différente de la sienne.

Pour cette mission, il y avait différentes possibilités. Duo avait pu créer une diversion sur l'une des annexes, déplaçant ainsi l'essentiel des forces armées de la base dans un coin. Cela lui ouvrait une voie directe pour atteindre les serveurs au centre du complexe, mais offrait l'inconvénient d'énerver les gardes restant, qui tiraient alors sans sommation au moindre bruit. Une autre solution aurait été de se faufiler discrètement dans la base, pour poser des charges sur des murs porteurs du bâtiment, et ensuite de les faire exploser toutes en même temps ou de façon concentrique depuis les serveurs.

Ne sachant pas quel scénario avait été privilégié par l'américain, Heero avait monté différents plans et il verrait sur place lequel Duo avait appliqué. La disposition des débris de la base lui permettrait de savoir où les explosions avaient eu lieu et dans quel ordre. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les gravats n'avaient pas été déblayés.

Ayant relu une énième fois la totalité de ses scénarios et les plans détaillés de la base, Heero reposa l'ordinateur sur la table de nuit. Le plateau contenant les reliefs de son repas avait disparu, sûrement emmené par l'infirmière qui était passée un peu plus tôt. Le japonais n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier si c'était celle qui l'avait surpris debout ou non. Il prit la télécommande pour remettre son lit à plat, rabattit les couvertures le plus haut possible et se tourna sur le côté de manière à ne pas tourner le dos à la porte. Il avait quelques heures devant lui pour dormir et reprendre des forces. Quatre lui ayant redonné sa montre en même temps que son ordi, il la régla de façon à la faire sonner discrètement à 3h du matin, puis ferma les yeux.

.

_Jeudi 1__er__ février 196_

.

Heero ouvrit les yeux dans le noir, parfaitement réveillé, et regarda l'écran phosphorescent de sa montre. 2h59. Il éteignit le réveil avant qu'il ne sonne et attendit sans bouger. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'une alarme pour se réveiller, son horloge interne jouant ce rôle sans aucun problème depuis son entrainement par J. Seulement, il continuait à régler sa montre chaque soir, plus par habitude que par crainte d'une défaillance de son organisme.

Quelques minutes après son réveil, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement. L'infirmière de garde passa la tête dans la chambre, pour vérifier que tout allait bien, puis ressortit sans bruit pour continuer sa ronde. Heero resta couché une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires, puis il se leva. La prochaine ronde serait effectuée à la relève du personnel, à 6h, ce qui lui laissait le temps de prendre le large.

Il se faufila dans le couloir et chercha sans bruit la lingerie. Il se trouvait dans un hôpital militaire, avec un peu de chance, il y aurait des uniformes à sa taille dans cette pièce. Ce n'était peut-être pas très discret, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester dans sa tenue d'hôpital, une chemise de nuit en papier arrivant aux genoux et ouverte dans le dos. Après quelques minutes de recherche silencieuse, il trouva, non pas la lingerie, mais le vestiaire du personnel.

Il farfouilla un peu dans les placards métalliques alignés le long des murs et finit par tomber sur le vestiaire d'une personne de sa corpulence. D'après le nom sur la porte, il s'agissait d'une femme, mais cette dernière s'étant habillée avec un pantalon, ça ne portait pas à conséquence. Il prit les vêtements pendus à des cintres et fouilla rapidement les poches. Il en sortit le portefeuille et les clés de sa bienfaitrice involontaire et les laissa en évidence sur l'étagère de l'armoire.

Une fois décemment habillé, il sortit du vestiaire et descendit au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital. Il marcha normalement, comme s'il avait le droit de se trouver là à cette heure nocturne. Il passa devant le vigile dans le hall sans que celui-ci ne l'interpelle. Profitant du réseau wifi de l'hôpital, il avait commandé et payé un taxi par internet. Ce dernier l'attendait sur le parking visiteur, à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'hôpital, et le chauffeur l'emmena au point prévu, c'est à dire le quai de départ des ferrys menant au continent américain.

Caché dans un recoin sombre, il attendit le premier embarquement, à 5h30. Il se présenta au guichet, récupéra son billet commandé par internet et monta à bord. Durant la traversée, il se posa dans un transat et se permit de somnoler pour reposer son organisme.

Le ferry accosta vers midi dans le port de Virginia Beach. Heero évita la douane et l'immigration, n'ayant pas de passeport à disposition. Puis, il prit un bus pour s'enfoncer dans la ville et se rendit à une agence de location de véhicule.

Là, Heero réceptionna les clés de la voiture louée par ses soins, également par internet et en trichant sur son âge. Il s'installa dans le véhicule et prit la direction de la base où Duo avait effectué sa dernière mission. Il lui fallait sortir de l'état de Virginie et traverser presque entièrement le Kentucky.

.

_Samedi 3 février 196_

.

Heero ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc, faiblement éclairé par les premiers rayons du soleil levant. Il lui fallu une ou deux secondes pour se souvenir qu'il n'était plus à l'hôpital, mais dans un motel proche de la base où Duo avait disparu. Il avait voyagé presque 10 heures sans s'arrêter, hormis pour faire le plein. Il était arrivé au milieu de la nuit, mais n'avait pas pu se mettre immédiatement à la recherche de preuves, la nuit noire et son corps exténué lui intimant d'attendre. Il avait donc pris une chambre dans le premier hôtel venu et s'était écroulé sur le lit sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller ou de tirer les rideaux.

Il se leva, se débarbouilla rapidement dans la salle de bain avant de se rendre à la réception pour rendre les clés. L'employé lui proposa un petit déjeuner, mais Heero refusa. Il avait dormi plus longtemps que prévu et ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps encore. Il retourna sur le parking et prit place au volant de sa voiture de location. Il vérifia son itinéraire sur la carte qui était fournie avec le véhicule et démarra. En moins de vingt minutes, il était arrivé.

Il s'arrêta devant le portail qui avait fermé l'enceinte de la base. La moitié gisait au sol et l'autre pendait misérablement sur ses gonds, mais Heero ne put déterminer si c'était dû ou non à l'explosion. Il sortit prudemment de son véhicule et s'approcha des ruines. Heureusement, les gravats n'avaient pas été complètement déblayés. Seuls quelques endroits localisés avaient été retournés, sûrement là où les secours avaient trouvé des survivants.

Heero repéra un arbre qui n'avait pas trop souffert de l'explosion et grimpa dessus. Les branches défeuillées par l'hiver étaient disposées de telle sorte que l'escalade fût assez facile, malgré ses forces diminuées. De ce poste d'observation surélevé, le japonais put facilement reconstituer l'ordre des évènements.

Une annexe éloignée portait des traces d'incendie, mais n'avait par ailleurs pas été détruite. La direction de l'écroulement des murs montrait que la première explosion avait touché une extrémité de la base, là où devait se trouver les générateurs d'électricité. La suivante avait été déclenchée au centre, à l'emplacement des serveurs. Ensuite, trois vagues d'explosions successives avaient détruit le reste des installations, depuis le centre vers l'extérieur.

Ainsi donc, Duo avait opté pour une attaque faisant le moins de victimes possible, en éloignant la majorité des soldats grâce à un incendie dans l'annexe de l'administration. Puis, il s'était infiltré en douce, avait posé ses charges et avait ensuite profité de la coupure d'électricité et de la panique induite par ses agissements pour s'éclipser.

Avec ces nouvelles données, Heero reprit ses scénarios et en élimina la plupart. Il lui restait deux possibilités sur le chemin qu'avait pris l'américain pour sortir de la base et rejoindre son gundam. Soit il avait pris au plus court en sortant par le sud de la base, soit il était sorti par l'est. L'ouest était face au portail, donc très visible, et il n'y avait pas de sortie au nord.

Heero descendit de son perchoir avec précaution. Une fois sur le plancher des vaches, il se dirigea vers le point de sortie probable le plus proche de lui, c'est à dire la porte sud. Il fouilla les gravats à la recherche d'un indice du passage de son coéquipier avant de s'apercevoir que l'annexe qui avait été incendiée était à moins d'une centaine de mètres de cette porte.

Duo n'était pas sorti par là, il aurait été trop visible à la lueur des flammes. Heero abandonna donc ses recherches à cet emplacement et se dirigea vers la sortie est. Arrivé là, il vit tout de suite une grande trace brun très foncé, qui s'avéra être du sang séché. Réprimant un frisson et tentant de ne pas céder à la panique, il s'approcha. L'étendue de la tâche indiquait que celui qui avait été touché ici s'était vidé de son sang et était certainement mort. Juste à côté de la flaque de sang, Heero trouva un fusil d'assaut et un képi d'OZ.

Le japonais soupira, profondément soulagé. Ce n'était pas Duo qui avait été mortellement blessé, mais un lieutenant de la base, s'il se fiait aux galons présents sur le képi. Ayant repris son calme, Heero essaya de reconstituer la scène.

À l'origine, la porte de sortie donnait sur une esplanade en béton qui débouchait ensuite sur les hangars servant de garage aux véhicules de la base. Il se positionna à l'emplacement de la porte et regarda vers l'intérieur de la base. Au travers des gravats, il vit une trainée de gouttelettes de sang séché. En la suivant, il trouva une autre flaque de sang à l'ancien embranchement du couloir. Un pan de mur encore debout lui apprit que des balles avaient été tirées en rafales et qu'au moins l'une d'elle avait touché la cible, apparemment à l'aine ou à la cuisse vu la hauteur des éclaboussures. Le blessé s'était ensuite enfui vers la sortie, laissant la trainée de sang sur le sol.

Ainsi donc, Duo avait fait une mauvaise rencontre en se dépêchant de sortir. Au moins deux gardes l'avait intercepté et lui avait tiré dessus, s'il se fiait à l'angle des impacts de balles. Il avait été blessé mais avait réussi à tuer l'un de ses agresseurs. Vu la quantité de sang, il avait dû lui transpercer la gorge avec l'un de ses couteaux de lancer.

Puis, profitant sûrement du fait que le second soldat essayait de sauver son camarade, il avait couru vers la porte. Mais il avait été rattrapé dehors, où le terrain découvert ne lui permettait pas de se cacher. L'américain avait tué le second soldat de la même façon que le premier, d'un couteau dans la gorge.

Donc, Duo s'en était sorti vivant. Mais pourquoi avait-il disparu alors ? Le japonais n'avait plus qu'à suivre les traces de sang aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Au bout de quelques mètres à scruter le sol, il aperçut un reflet doré devant lui. Il se baissa et, au milieu des blocs de béton qui parsemaient le sol, il ramassa la petite croix en or que Duo avait toujours autour du cou. La chaine était brisée et couverte de sang. Heero serra le poing autour du bijou, jusqu'à se rentrer le métal dans la paume et jura de retrouver son propriétaire.

Les traces de sang étaient plus importantes à partir de là. Heero supposa qu'une pierre soufflée par l'explosion avait dû blesser l'américain, lui faisant perdre son précieux bijou. Il aurait dû avoir le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment avant le feu d'artifice, mais sa rencontre avec les soldats avait dû le retarder, et sa blessure l'avait encore ralenti. Il était donc encore dans la zone dangereuse lorsque les détonateurs avaient déclenché les explosions.

La piste sanglante continuait en direction de la forêt. Heero la suivit, mais une fois hors de la zone bétonnée, il perdit la trace. Plus d'un mois avait passé, il était déjà étonnant qu'il ait retrouvé autant de choses. Mais Heero n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner pour si peu, et il prit la direction approximative de l'endroit où le gundam de Duo avait été retrouvé.

Il en retrouva assez facilement l'emplacement. Quelques arbres avaient été couchés par le passage de l'engin et de profondes traces indiquaient l'endroit où le gundam avait été posé. Heero râla après les employés des profs qui étaient venus récupérer DeathScythe. Ils avaient eu tellement de délicatesse en faisant décoller le gundam qu'il n'arriverait jamais à trouver quoi que ce soit.

Car oui, les arbres arrachés et les ornières n'étaient pas du fait de Duo, qui faisait toujours très attention à ne pas faire trop de dégâts aux arbres quand il devait se poser en forêt. Heero avait toujours cru que c'était pour ne pas rayer la carrosserie de son précieux DeathScythe, mais, après avoir été témoin d'une scène inattendue quelques mois plus tôt, il avait révisé son jugement et pensait que c'était pour préserver les arbres et leurs habitants.

Alors qu'ils étaient en mission tous les deux, Duo avait soudainement quitté sa position et s'était approché d'un oisillon qui piaillait au sol. L'américain avait recueilli le poussin avec délicatesse et l'avait remis dans son nid, au milieu du reste de la nichée, après avoir escaladé l'arbre qui supportait le fragile amas de brindilles. Quand Heero s'était approché du natté revenu au sol dans le but de le réprimander pour avoir abandonné son poste, ses reproches s'étaient coincés dans sa gorge en voyant l'éclat dans les yeux améthyste qui le mettait au défi de dire quoi que ce soit.

Dépité, Heero fit quand même le tour de la clairière en cercles concentriques de plus en plus éloignés de la position de DeathScythe. Mais il ne trouva rien. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, rendant sa prospection bien plus difficile, il arrêta. Il ne trouverait rien de plus ce soir. Serrant la croix dans sa main, il reprit la direction de sa voiture. Il s'assit au volant, soupira fortement, puis mis le moteur en route.

Arrivé à la petite zone commerciale où était situé le motel, il alla s'acheter de quoi manger avant de repasser à l'accueil pour reprendre une chambre. Il n'avait pas imaginé la suite de son escapade, concentré comme il l'était à retrouver la trace de Duo. Il mangea rapidement la soupe froide qu'il avait acheté, tout en faisant une grimace. S'il avait été sûr que son estomac puisse accepter de la nourriture solide, il aurait volontiers acheté autre chose.

Une fois nourri, à défaut d'être rassasié, le japonais se mit au lit et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'intention de réfléchir à la suite, mais son corps épuisé le trahit et il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

.

_Dimanche 4 février 196_

.

C'est l'impression diffuse d'être observé qui réveilla Heero. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et dirigea son regard vers l'endroit probable où se trouvait son visiteur. Une tignasse blonde le renseigna immédiatement sur lequel de ses camarades s'était infiltré dans sa chambre. Aucune personne autre que l'un de ses coéquipiers n'aurait pu entrer sans le réveiller immédiatement.

Il se redressa et regarda froidement Quatre, lui sommant silencieusement d'expliquer sa présence. Impassible, l'arabe lui rendit son regard glacial. Après quelques minutes d'observation mutuelle, Quatre desserra la mâchoire :

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- Hn ?

- Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça, sans rien dire ?

- Je devais chercher Duo.

- Et il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que nous aurions pu vouloir t'aider ?

Heero ne trouva rien à répondre. Non, il n'y avait pas pensé. Wufei avait pourtant dit qu'il l'avait cherché de son côté. Ils auraient été plus efficace tous ensemble que lui seul...

- Duo est aussi notre ami, tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas mon ami.

- Alors pourquoi le cherches-tu ?

- Je...

Heero se tut. Cela lui avait semblé logique de chercher Duo et il l'avait fait sans réfléchir plus loin. Mais ce qui le déstabilisait le plus, c'est le serrement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait machinalement démenti son amitié pour le châtain. Un mouvement du matelas le sortit de ses pensées. Quatre s'était approché et s'était assis sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il semblait attendre une réponse.

- Je ne sais pas.

Quatre failli abandonner ses remontrances en sentant le désarroi du japonais, mais il raffermit sa résolution. Il allait profiter de cette petite fissure dans la carapace du soldat parfait pour lui faire admettre son attachement pour l'américain. Ce n'était pas très charitable, mais c'était nécessaire.

- Aurais-tu fait la même chose pour Trowa, Wufei ou moi ?

- Évidemment.

- Et l'aurais-tu fait pour le docteur J ?

- Non. Il n'a plus besoin de moi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Duo a besoin de toi ?

Heero ne répondit pas et, voyant à ses yeux lointains que le japonais semblait parti pour réfléchir un bon moment sur cette conversation, Quatre s'éclipsa sans bruit pour prévenir les deux autres pilotes qu'il avait retrouvé Heero et chercher un petit déjeuner pour deux.

Heero ne s'aperçut pas que le pilote de Sandrock avait quitté la chambre. Il débattait avec lui-même pour tenter de trouver la réponse à la dernière question de celui-ci. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, c'est un fait que l'américain n'avait presque jamais eu besoin de lui, à part lors de ses rares incarcérations par OZ. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait commencer, alors qu'est-ce qui avait motivé sa recherche ?

Ne trouvant pas de réponse satisfaisante, il décida de changer d'angle d'attaque. Quatre lui avait demandé s'il ferait la même chose pour un autre pilote et il avait répondu spontanément, sans réfléchir à la question. Et pourtant, eux aussi, comme Duo, n'avait nul besoin de son aide. Si Réléna disparaissait, par exemple, que ferait-il ? La même chose que pour les pilotes, il la chercherait. Elle aussi se battait pour la paix, à un autre niveau qu'eux.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se battre. Sally ? Il ne la connaissait pas autant que les autres, mais elle semblait capable de se débrouiller par elle-même. Ne parlons même pas des Sweepers, des Maganacs ou des rebelles, qu'il n'avait que rarement croisé. Non, pour eux, il ne remuerait pas ciel et terre.

Qu'est-ce qui faisait que les pilotes de gundam étaient différents de ses autres connaissances ? C'étaient ses coéquipiers... Mais la guerre était finie, les gundam seraient sûrement détruits dans peu de temps, et ils n'auraient alors plus rien en commun. À cette pensée, son cœur se serrait de nouveau...

C'est la perspective de ne plus les voir qui lui faisait aussi mal. Ainsi, il avait échoué. J lui avait formellement interdit de s'attacher à qui que ce soit, car les sentiments ne sont rien de plus que des faiblesses pour un soldat. Mais sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, les autres pilotes de gundam avaient pris une place dans son cœur. C'était sûrement aussi l'explication logique à sa recherche. Il s'était attaché à Duo. Et c'est donc lui qui avait besoin de l'américain, et non l'inverse.

Il venait d'arriver à cette conclusion lorsque Quatre revint, poussant devant lui un chariot portant de quoi faire un petit déjeuner copieux, bien que de nature à ne pas brusquer l'estomac du japonais. Le blond se rendit compte immédiatement que Heero avait trouvé une réponse, il le sentait apaisé. Néanmoins, ne voulant pas le brusquer, il prépara le petit déjeuner sans bruit, avant de prendre une chaise et de s'installer face au japonais toujours assis sur son lit, avec la desserte à roulettes entre eux.

Heero prit sa tasse de café, hocha la tête pour remercier l'arabe et but une gorgée. Puis, les mains entourant la tasse comme pour se réchauffer, il demanda :

- Quatre, comment appelles-tu des personnes dont tu ne veux pas être séparé et dont tu as besoin de savoir si elles vont bien ?

- Une famille.

- Je n'ai pas de famille.

- "Nos amis sont les frères et les sœurs que l'on se choisit." Je ne sais plus qui a dit ça, mais c'est tout à fait vrai. Tu peux avoir une famille de cœur sans avoir de liens de sang.

- Duo n'a pas besoin de moi.

Quatre regarda le japonais, ne voyant pas le lien. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre que Heero répondait à la question qu'il lui avait posé avant de partir chercher le petit déjeuner. Comme il ne répondait pas et semblait attendre plus de précisions, le brun développa sa pensée :

- Je le cherche car c'est moi qui ai besoin de lui. Il est ma famille, comme Trowa, Wufei, Réléna ou toi.

Quatre rougit légèrement à la déclaration inattendue mais sincère du soldat parfait. Légèrement abasourdi, il cherchait encore quoi répondre lorsque Heero reprit, baissant la tête sur ses mains et sa tasse :

- Je te demande pardon pour être parti sans rien dire. Je... je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Alors là, Quatre n'était plus abasourdi, mais complétement stupéfait. Non seulement Heero venait de s'excuser, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait, mais en plus il avouait n'avoir pas réfléchi à tout avant de se donner cette mission. L'arabe se reprit difficilement et répondit au japonais qui n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux :

- C'est oublié, mais ne recommence plus. Donc, qu'as-tu trouvé pour le moment ?

Rassuré que Quatre lui ait pardonné, Heero lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu et les conclusions qu'il en avait tiré. Le blond écouta avec grande attention. Puis, étant d'accord avec les conclusions du japonais, il proposa d'aller visiter les hôpitaux et les morgues du coin, pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un blessé ou un cadavre correspondant à la description du natté.

Heero se tendit à la mention des morgues. Comprenant la raison de son attitude, Quatre expliqua :

- Juste pour vérifier. Je sais qu'on ne l'y trouvera pas, mais si on ne vérifie pas, on se posera toujours la question.

Heero comprit la justesse du raisonnement et se leva pour s'habiller. Quatre lui tendit un sac militaire que Heero reconnu comme étant le sien. Intrigué, il le prit et l'ouvrit pour découvrir ses habits à l'intérieur. L'arabe sourit et ne résista pas à lui envoyer une petite pique :

- On avait rangé tes vêtements dans le placard de ta chambre. Si tu avais pensé à l'ouvrir, tu n'aurais pas été obligé de voler des habits.

Heero ne répondit pas mais se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Quatre se retint de rire, car il ne voulait pas vexer son ami, mais il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir ses pommettes roses juste avant que la porte se referme.

Lorsque le japonais fut habillé, ils prirent le chemin de l'hôpital le plus proche, où ils retrouvèrent Wufei et Trowa. Quatre leur avait expliqué ce qu'ils comptaient faire et leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un café en face de l'hôpital.

Les deux autres pilotes avaient inspecté DeathScythe dans le hangar où les gundam attendaient d'être détruits. Mais ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de sang dans l'habitacle. L'américain n'avait pas rejoint son gundam après l'explosion. Une fois leurs informations mises en commun, ils décidèrent de se scinder en deux groupes, pour prospecter plus largement et plus rapidement la région.

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent au motel où Heero avait déjà dormi les deux nuits précédentes. Malheureusement, leurs recherches s'étaient révélées infructueuses. Personne n'avait vu le natté, dans aucun hôpital ni aucune morgue à plus de 50 km à la ronde. Ils décidèrent de rendre visite à tous les médecins de la zone le lendemain, des fois que Duo ait préféré éviter les hôpitaux.

.

~~~Fin du flash-back~~~

_Lundi 11 décembre 200_

.

Heero sortit de ses pensées lorsque la berline blindée s'arrêta dans la cour intérieure de l'immeuble abritant le siège de l'Alliance des Sphères Terrestres. Il sortit de la voiture, vérifia que rien de suspect ne menaçait Réléna puis tint la portière pour permettre à celle-ci de descendre. Il la suivit dans l'immeuble et jusqu'à son bureau. Après avoir vérifié que la pièce était vide, il laissa la jeune femme et partit s'installer dans le bureau de son secrétaire, passage obligé pour qui voulait entrer dans le bureau de la ministre.

Le secrétaire, un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, cheveux noirs se mêlant de gris sur les tempes, lunettes rectangulaires perchées au bout d'un nez aquilin et répondant au prénom d'Albert, travaillait pour Réléna depuis sa nomination. Heero avait personnellement assisté à son recrutement et avait vérifié toutes les données de son CV. La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu à ce plaindre de ce choix.

L'homme salua Heero et lui proposa un café. Heero le remercia mais déclina son offre. Albert ne s'en formalisa pas et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone pour en proposer un à Réléna. Celle-ci répondit en riant :

- Est-ce une façon détournée de me demander une pause, Albert ?

Le secrétaire sourit en retour :

- Non, mademoiselle, je ne me le permettrai pas. Mais j'ai fait une cafetière quelques minutes avant que vous ne reveniez, et comme j'allai m'en verser une tasse, je vous en propose également.

- Merci Albert, j'accepte volontiers.

Albert relâcha l'interphone et se rendit dans la petite salle de repos qui s'ouvrait derrière son bureau. Il prépara deux grandes tasses de café qu'il posa sur un grand plateau. Il y ajouta un pot de lait, un sucrier, et trois sacs en papier. Puis, il revint dans le secrétariat. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Heero affairé à son ordinateur.

Comme le japonais était régulièrement affecté à la protection de la ministre, cette dernière avait fait ajouter un bureau en face de celui de son secrétaire et y avait mis un ordinateur relié au réseau des Preventers. Heero pouvait ainsi travailler au lieu de tourner en rond en attendant que Réléna ait besoin de lui.

Albert revint à son bureau, posa le plateau sur un coin, débarrassa rapidement le centre des feuilles qui l'encombraient et y déposa une des tasses de café et un sac. Puis, il reprit son plateau et se posta devant Heero. Lorsque ce dernier releva les yeux, intrigué par l'attitude du secrétaire, un autre sac en papier atterrit devant lui.

- Le déjeuner.

Alors que Heero ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Albert le devança :

- Il est plus de 13h, la journée va être longue et je sais que vous n'avez pas encore mangé. Alors soit vous le mangez de vous-même, soit je vous le fais avaler de force. Je dois avoir un entonnoir quelque part...

Heero referma la bouche et remercia le secrétaire d'un signe de tête, avec un très léger sourire en coin. Sans le savoir, Albert avait utilisé la menace favorite de Duo pour le faire manger durant la guerre. Le vieil homme repartit avec son plateau et alla toquer à la porte du bureau de sa patronne. Il entra à l'invitation de Réléna et referma la porte derrière lui.

Heero enregistra son travail et reporta son attention sur le sac en papier kraft portant le logo d'un restaurant chinois situé dans une rue transversale. Heero savait qu'il n'avait pas à craindre un empoisonnement, car Albert savait déjouer les éventuelles surveillances. Il ne commandait jamais deux jours de suite au même restaurant, tirant au hasard dans un panel d'une trentaine d'établissements situés dans le quartier du siège de l'Alliance, et toujours sous un nom différent. De plus, il n'allait jamais chercher lui-même les commandes, de peur d'être reconnu dans la rue. Moyennant un fort pourboire, il faisait appel aux préposés au courrier, là aussi en tirant le nom du coursier au hasard.

Le japonais avait été impressionné lorsque le secrétaire lui avait expliqué sa méthode la première fois. Albert avait auparavant été secrétaire d'un grand ponte des services secrets des États-Unis, et il en avait gardé quelques habitudes.

Heero sortit les plats encore chauds de leur emballage et commença à manger. Son esprit repartit alors dans ses souvenirs des cinq dernières années, à tel point qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Albert était revenu et entamait lui aussi son déjeuner.

Une semaine après son réveil, comme leurs recherches n'aboutissaient toujours pas, les pilotes avaient décidé de cesser les recherches à temps plein. Ou plutôt, Heero avait intimé aux autres de retourner à la vie active et de le laisser mener les recherches seul. Sa déclaration avait provoqué deux vives protestations et un froncement de sourcils avant qu'il ne s'explique :

- On ne sait pas combien de temps cela prendra pour le retrouver. Vous avez des projets d'avenir qui ne méritent pas d'être mis en attente. Moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je vais chercher Duo.

Il avait levé la main pour couper court aux protestations de Quatre et Wufei et avait continué ses explications :

- Je vous tiendrai au courant de mes recherches, et je vous demanderai sûrement de l'aide de temps à autres, mais on ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Tant qu'on a pas de piste sérieuse, ce n'est pas efficace d'être aussi nombreux.

Les autres pilotes avaient convenu que ses arguments étaient justifiés, puis Quatre l'avait pris à part pour lui transmettre une critique, non sur le contenu de son argumentaire, mais sur sa forme. Selon l'arabe, s'il avait commencé par les explications, ça serait bien mieux passé et il n'aurait pas eu droit à des récriminations. Depuis, Heero tentait d'appliquer ce conseil, et il avait remarqué qu'en effet, quel que soit l'interlocuteur, il lui était plus facile d'arriver à ses fins s'il commençait par expliquer avant d'ordonner.

Pendant la guerre, il avait détourné sans vergogne les fonds d'OZ et de Romefeller, et en avait placé de côté, au cas où. Il avait donc vécu sur ces réserves pendant plus de six mois, passant ses journées et une bonne partie de ses nuits à chercher Duo. Il avait exploré toutes les pistes qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit, même les plus tortueuses, il avait retourné tous les hôpitaux de l'état où l'américain avait disparu et des états voisins, avait interrogé tous les médecins sur cette même zone, sans résultats.

Il commençait à perdre espoir de retrouver le natté un jour, lorsque le général Une l'avait contacté. Elle souhaitait qu'il rejoigne les Preventers. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le lui demandait, mais cette fois-ci, elle avança un argument qui intéressa vivement le japonais. En échange de ses services, et en plus de son salaire, elle s'engageait à lui permettre d'utiliser les ressources de l'organisation pour mettre la main sur son ami. Heero avait accepté, précisant tout de même que sa première priorité était et resterait Duo.

Il avait appris plus tard que cette idée venait de Wufei. Le chinois pensait que si Heero restait tout le temps focalisé sur sa recherche, il risquait de ne plus avoir le recul nécessaire pour assembler correctement ses bribes d'informations. Heero avait vu rouge en l'apprenant, mais s'était vite calmé en se rendant compte que Wufei avait raison. Il s'était également aperçut que faire d'autres missions lui vidait l'esprit et lui permettait de ne pas trop déprimer lorsque l'une de ses pistes se révélait finalement vaine.

Depuis, il alternait entre les missions d'infiltration, de surveillance, de protection ou encore d'entrainement des nouvelles recrues. Comme l'avait souligné Réléna, il passait presque toutes ses soirées au bureau où il continuait inlassablement ses recherches, malgré les efforts de Lady Une pour le détourner de sa tâche. Elle l'avait souvent mis en mission de protection de ses connaissances, soit disant pour lui permettre de les voir, plus certainement pour lui montrer qu'il existait une autre vie en dehors de la recherche d'un mort.

Quelques semaines après son engagement dans les Preventers, il avait ainsi assisté aux premières loges au couronnement de Milliardo Peacecraft, puis à son mariage avec Lucrezia Noin, un an après. Il avait suivi la carrière politique de Réléna, jusqu'à sa nomination au poste de ministre. Depuis, il passait le plus clair de son temps à la protéger lors de ses déplacements.

Quatre avait encore étendu l'influence de la Winner Corp. sur la Terre et les Colonies. Heureusement qu'il pouvait déléguer les responsabilités à ses sœurs, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas accumuler les heures supplémentaires. Et malgré ses énormes responsabilités, il avait prit l'initiative de réaliser un orphelinat sur L2, suivant un rêve un peu fou que lui avait confié l'américain, à savoir reformer la fondation du père Maxwell. Heero lui avait fourni des fonds issus d'OZ, et l'arabe les avait placés et fait fructifier. Les dividendes suffisaient largement à faire fonctionner l'immense orphelinat qui récupérait les enfants dans la rue, leur offrait une bonne éducation et de quoi démarrer dans la vie à leur majorité. La fondation avait atteint une telle renommée dans les colonies que des antennes avaient été construites sur L3 et L4. Des négociations étaient en cours pour en implanter une autre sur L1.

Après trois ans de pérégrinations, le cirque Bloom avait élu domicile dans la capitale de Sank, plus exactement dans l'École des Arts du Cirque et du Spectacle, créée par le roi. Trowa y travaillait toujours comme acrobate, et appréciait énormément de transmettre son savoir aux enfants de l'école. Quelques uns des ses élèves avaient été envoyés par la fondation Maxwell, et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait une nette préférence pour ces petits orphelins. Il était presque aussi protecteur avec eux qu'avec son neveu de trois ans. Catherine s'était en effet mariée avec un magicien peu après la fin de la guerre et avait mis au monde un adorable garçon. Elle attendait un autre bébé pour le printemps.

Wufei était rapidement monté en grade, jusqu'à devenir colonel, et avait plusieurs unités sous ses ordres. Mais pas Heero, qui prenait ses ordres directement du général Une. Cela faisait partie de ses exigences pour entrer dans l'organisation, comme de ne pas avoir de coéquipier ou de changer régulièrement de type de mission. Le chinois avait été ravi de cet arrangement. Il se souvenait fort bien de la propension de Heero à chercher la moindre faille des missions qu'il n'avait pas préparé lui-même, à tel point qu'ils avaient tous fini par le laisser s'en occuper durant la guerre pour ne pas se perdre en âpres négociations.

Habitant tous les quatre dans le même quartier de l'immense capitale, ils se retrouvaient au moins une fois par semaine pour discuter de tout et de rien, les sujets allant de l'avancement des recherches de Heero au prochain film qu'ils iraient voir, en passant par des anecdotes de travail, des projets de vacances... Heero appréciait énormément ces soirées, elles lui permettaient de passer un agréable moment avec sa famille de cœur, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour les autres.

Il était en train de rêvasser sur leur prochaine sortie en dégustant son dessert, lorsque son téléphone le ramena à la réalité. Redevenant instantanément professionnel, il jeta un œil au numéro affiché. Il sourit en reconnaissant le numéro du bureau de Quatre et il décrocha. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot que l'arabe lui hurlait presque dans l'oreille :

- Heero ! Je l'ai senti ! Bon, pas longtemps, et j'ai mis du temps à comprendre, mais, d'un coup, il était là, et pouf, il est reparti et...

- Quatre, calme-toi, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me racontes.

Il entendit son ami prendre plusieurs inspirations, et c'est d'une voix posée qu'il reprit :

- J'ai senti l'esprit de Duo.

- Quoi ?

Sous le choc, Heero s'était levé et avait presque crié à son tour. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait fait un triple saut périlleux arrière avant de reprendre sa place habituelle. Albert le regardait bizarrement et, légèrement rougissant, Heero se rassit et reprit plus calmement :

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Sûr et certain.

- Raconte-moi.

- Ça s'est passé il y a une grosse demi-heure. J'étais en réunion avec les directeurs de départements d'une de mes filiales quand, tout d'un coup, j'ai senti Duo comme avant. Il avait l'air surpris. Ça a duré une poignée de secondes et il était de nouveau très loin. J'ai essayé d'écourter la réunion au maximum pour t'appeler, mais j'ai eu du mal à m'en sortir sans leur donner l'impression de les virer purement et simplement.

- Tu as une explication ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je pense que ça élimine la thèse du coma. Je vois pas pourquoi il se serait réveillé aussi brusquement pour y replonger illico.

- Donc, quelque chose étouffe la personnalité de Duo, et ce quelque chose a perdu le contrôle quelques secondes, avant de le reprendre.

- Oui, ça paraît probable.

- Reste à savoir quel a été l'élément déclencheur.

- Malheureusement, seul Duo pourrait nous le dire.

- Oui. Merci de m'avoir appelé Quatre. Et si jamais...

- Si ça recommence, je t'avertirai de suite.

- Merci.

- Au fait, c'est toujours bon pour le ciné demain soir ?

- Oui. À demain.

- À demain Heero.

Heero raccrocha en soupirant de soulagement. Enfin. Enfin une preuve sérieuse que Duo n'était pas mort. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver ce qui l'avait fait réapparaître. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, mais il espérait que la situation se reproduise et qu'avec l'aide de Quatre, il puisse retrouver le deuxième pilote.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>(1) Sachant que cette fic suit la série jusque juste avant la dernière bataille, que j'ai allègrement modifiée pour que ça colle. Endless Waltz n'a jamais eu lieu.<p>

_Notes de l'auteur :_

J'espère que ce long flash-back ne vous a pas trop perdues, et que vous aimez toujours.

Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine. Au départ, la fic devait n'en compter que trois, mais vu qu'il prenait de plus en plus de pages sans s'approcher d'un iota de la conclusion, il y en aura un autre en définitive ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fais mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : shonen-ai

Couples : 3x4, 1+2

Remarques :

Fic toujours non corrigée, ma bêta ayant autre chose à faire que lire mes bêtises (et je la comprends) ^_^

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est super valorisant de voir qu'une de mes histoires plaît autant ! Dans ce chapitre, pas de jaloux, on va voir tout le monde à tour de rôle !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 3<span>_

.

_Lundi 18 décembre 200_

.

- Et bien, t'arrives pas à te remettre de ta grippe ?

Duo leva le nez de sa tasse de café noir et regarda Léon d'un air passablement bovin. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang, soulignés de valises de diva en déplacement. Il soupira avant de répondre :

- Nan, c'est pas la grippe, je suis complètement guéri depuis mercredi. Mais ça fait une semaine que je fais d'affreux cauchemars qui m'empêchent de dormir.

- Des cauchemars ? De quel ordre ?

- _Don't__ know_. Je les oublie dès que j'ouvre les yeux. Mais je sais que je veux pas les revoir.

Léon regarda son mécano, qui se trainait comme un zombie depuis le matin. Il s'approcha de lui, lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui proposa :

- Veux-tu un jour de repos ? Y'a pas grand chose à faire de toute façon.

- Non, merci. Si je bosse pas, je vais m'endormir, et si je dors, je vais cauchemarder.

- Tu pourrais essayer les somnifères.

- Ah, non ! Hors de question que j'avale _a__ darn __drug_ !

Sur cette exclamation, Duo se leva, finit sa tasse d'un trait et la posa un peu brusquement dans l'évier. Puis, il repartit dans le garage pour s'occuper de la révision d'un cabriolet. Léon soupira en secouant la tête face au caractère buté de son employé, à qui il n'arrivait même pas à faire avaler une aspirine, et sirota tranquillement son café. Quand il eut fini, il lava les tasses et retourna à son bureau, pour préparer les papiers qu'il devait envoyer à son comptable pour la clôture de l'exercice qui aurait lieu fin décembre. Ce n'était pas urgent, mais comme il l'avait dit à Duo, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

Pendant que Léon grommelait et râlait en cherchant dans ses dossiers pour remettre la main sur les papiers requis, Duo préparait la voiture pour la vidange. Malheureusement, comme c'était une opération de routine, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour arrêter ses cogitations. Depuis la semaine précédente et le flash qu'il avait eu en voyant la croix au cou de l'asiatique, il n'arrivait plus à se sortir ce "souvenir" de l'esprit. Et dès qu'il essayait de faire coller ces quelques minutes avec ce qu'il savait de sa vie, il développait une migraine effroyable. Le seul moment où il pouvait y échapper, c'était pendant qu'il dormait. Mais ses récents cauchemars lui enlevaient le seul échappatoire qu'il lui restait. À croire que son cerveau aimait le faire souffrir.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, car il n'avait pas assez d'éléments tangibles. Certes, il avait des cicatrices là où il avait "vu" des blessures. Mais peut-être était-ce juste son esprit qui avait inventé cette vision à partir des cicatrices qu'il avait récolté lors de son accident. Si c'était le cas, il devrait vraiment retourner voir un psy.

À cette pensée, un énorme frisson le parcouru. Aller voir un psy voulait dire retourner à l'hôpital, et il ne voulait en aucun cas remettre un pied dans cet antre blanc, froid et aseptisé. Et puis, il connaissait déjà le diagnostic : choc post-traumatique. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi son esprit avait-il attendu cinq ans pour réagir ?

Frustré de ne pas trouver de réponse, de quelque façon qu'il prenne la chose, Duo se cogna volontairement la tête contre le carter de la voiture, dans l'espoir d'arrêter ses cogitations. Mais il ne récolta qu'un étourdissement passager et une jolie bosse pleine de cambouis. En désespoir de cause, il se concentra sur son travail et se murmura les différentes étapes et tous les points à vérifier, comme s'il se donnait un cours. Ainsi, il parvint à oublier momentanément son trouble.

.

Duo se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il était presque levé, cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose sous son oreiller, lorsqu'il réussit à se remettre les idées en place. Il ne risquait rien, il était dans sa chambre, il venait juste de faire l'un de ces _creepy__ nightmare_. Il se laissa retomber au milieu de ses couvertures en geignant. Mais dès qu'il ferma les yeux, un panique sourde l'assaillit. Il les rouvrit immédiatement et tourna la tête vers son réveil. Il n'était pas encore minuit.

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, Duo sortit de son lit. Ça ne faisait même pas deux heures qu'il était allé se coucher. Mais, pour l'avoir régulièrement expérimenté depuis une semaine, il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas tout de suite. Le moyen le plus efficace qu'il ait trouvé pour retomber dans les bras de Morphée consistait à regarder la télévision, si possible une émission débilitante qui allait lui vider la tête. Il avait une chance sur deux de finir sa nuit sur le canapé, mais c'était toujours mieux que de se retourner sans fin dans son lit.

Sans faire de bruit, il quitta sa chambre et descendit au salon. Ses parents étaient déjà partis se coucher, aussi il alluma le poste tout en diminuant immédiatement le volume sonore, pour ne pas les déranger. Il se rencogna dans un coin du canapé et mit une chaine au hasard. Il tomba sur une chaine de sport, avec une rediffusion d'une course de vélo. Certes, il était exténué et prêt à regarder à peu près n'importe quoi, mais pas à ce point-là.

Il zappa un moment, et finit par tomber sur une chaine étrangère. Le talk-show était en direct, et apprit à Duo que s'il était presque minuit à Sank, il était seulement 21h à Los Angeles. Le présentateur demanda une ovation pour son invité, le très célèbre Quatre Raberba Winner, dirigeant de la plus grande entreprise de la Terre et des Colonies. Le public obéit obligeamment, pendant que l'éclairagiste et le cadreur combinaient leurs effets pour mettre en valeur le jeune homme blond assis en face du présentateur.

Lorsque les applaudissements se turent, le présentateur commença à poser des questions au jeune homme, lui demandant de parler de sa vie, de son enfance à maintenant. Le blond répondit de bonne grâce et avec un sourire à faire se pâmer la moitié de l'assistance. D'ailleurs, lors des rares vues du public, on voyait que toutes les femmes présentes étaient béates d'admiration devant le plus beau parti du monde.

Duo laissa cette chaine. Après tout, entendre raconter la vie d'un autre lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier la sienne assez longtemps pour s'endormir. Son raisonnement était somme toute assez juste, puisqu'une demi-heure plus tard, l'Américain commençait à piquer du nez sur l'accoudoir. Alors que Morphée lui faisait de grands signes de la main, le présentateur posa une question qui le fit se reconcentrer sur l'écran, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi.

- Monsieur Winner, une de mes sources m'a dit que vous auriez piloté un gundam pendant la guerre. Est-ce vrai ?

Le jeune homme blond éclata de rire avant de répondre, la voix hachée par son hilarité :

- Votre source est mal renseignée ! Je ne sais même pas utiliser un mixer ! Comment voulez-vous que j'ai pu faire fonctionner une machine aussi compliquée qu'un gundam ?

En entendant cette phrase, un nouveau flash assailli Duo.

_Il venait de passer la porte de leur nouvelle planque lorsqu'il entendit des imprécations sortir d'une pièce un peu plus loin sur la droite. Intrigué par le flot de mots inconnus, il s'avança et resta interdit quelques secondes devant la scène dont il était le témoin. Le soit-disant stoïque Chinois menaçait un innocent mixer avec le sabre de ses ancêtres, tout en continuant d'abreuver la __pauvre machine de ce qui ne pouvait être que des jurons issus de sa langue natale. Souriant largement à son collègue, Duo attrapa le sabre avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur le mixer et demanda :_

_- Et bin alors Wuffy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce pauvre mixer pour te mettre dans cet état ?_

_- C'est toujours Wufei, Maxwell ! Et je n'arrive pas à faire fonctionner cette _Yúchŭn jī_ (1) !_

_- Je suis pas sûr que l'atomiser avec ton sabre le fera mieux marcher. Laisse-moi voir._

_ De mauvaise grâce, le Chinois lui laissa la place en grommelant et en rengainant son sabre. Quatre passa la porte à ce moment-là, ayant lui aussi été attiré par les jurons. Il demanda à Wufei ce qu'il se passait. Le Chinois allait lui expliquer lorsqu'une exclamation les interrompit :_

_- _Find it_ !_

_ Duo se redressa en brandissant triomphalement une prise électrique, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- Franchement, Wuffy, je me demande comment t'arrives à piloter ton gundam si compliqué alors que t'es même pas capable de faire marcher un misérable mixer ! T'avais juste oublié de le brancher !_

_ Wufei avait commencé à virer au rouge dès le début de la moquerie de Duo. La dernière phrase fit en plus exploser de rire le petit blond à côté de lui. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et il tenta de tailler en pièces cet idiot natté. Duo avait heureusement de bons réflexes et il se baissa à temps pour éviter de se faire décapiter par le sabre chinois. Il se sauva de la cuisine à toutes jambes, souriant comme un dément, et commença à faire le tour de la maisonnette en courant, poursuivi par le Chinois déchainé et le rire clair de Quatre._

Une brusque toux le fit revenir à lui. Le jeune homme interviewé semblait s'être étranglé en riant, et il toussait maintenant tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le présentateur inquiet lui proposa un verre d'eau que l'Arabe accepta avant de boire de longues gorgées. Il s'excusa avec un adorable sourire et l'émission reprit son cours.

Duo arrêta la télévision, secoué. Sa vision lui semblait être contemporaine de la précédente. Et le Quatre qu'il venait de voir, c'était le même que celui de la télévision, avec quelques années de moins, il en était sûr et certain. Comment pouvait-il connaître l'héritier de la toute puissante famille Winner ? Il était orphelin, et avait grandi dans la rue ! Et surtout, plus important, comment pouvait-il connaître un pilote de gundam ? Parce qu'apparemment, ce Wufei, pour tout colérique qu'il soit, en était un !

D'une main tremblante, Duo ralluma le poste. Il regarda la fin du talk-show, souhaitant et appréhendant en même temps d'avoir une nouvelle vision. Mais non, le générique de fin retentit sans qu'aucun nouveau souvenir ne vienne troubler l'Américain. Laissant la chaine continuer ses programmes sans plus la regarder, Duo ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Il posa son menton sur ses genoux et, ainsi ramassé sur lui-même, il tenta de recoller les morceaux de ses deux visions ensemble. Mais il n'arriva pas à les ordonner, ni à trouver à quel moment elles auraient pu se passer. Il continua à se creuser les méninges une bonne partie de la nuit, malgré une forte migraine. Finalement, épuisé et nauséeux, il finit par s'endormir, roulé en boule contre l'accoudoir.

.

En acceptant de mauvaise grâce l'invitation à ce talk-show, Quatre n'aurait jamais cru sentir de nouveau les émotions de l'Américain. C'était arrivé en plein milieu de l'interview, et il avait caché sa surprise en faisant semblant de s'étrangler. Ça avait apparemment fonctionné, et il avait attendu la fin de l'émission avec une impatience grandissante. Dès qu'il fut de retour dans sa loge, il attrapa ses affaires et fila à toute vitesse, sans laisser aux caméristes le temps de le démaquiller.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il prit son portable et appela Heero. Au bout de quelque sonneries, une voix bourrue lui répondit :

- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour m'appeler à 2h23 du matin.

- Je l'ai senti de nouveau.

- Quand ça ?

Pour le coup, le Japonais semblait bien réveillé. Quatre entendit des froissements de tissus puis de papiers pendant qu'il expliquait :

- Vers 21h30, heure de Los Angeles. J'étais en train de participer à une émission de télévision en direct quand j'ai senti de nouveau l'esprit de Duo. Il avait toujours l'air surpris, mais également effrayé vers la fin. Puis, je ne l'ai plus senti.

- C'était quelle émission ?

- _Monday's__ Show_, sur CBS (2). Si tu veux savoir l'heure exacte, regarde l'émission, c'est lorsque je me suis étranglé.

- …

Le silence au bout de la ligne commençant à s'éterniser, Quatre appela son ami :

- Heero ?

- Je pense savoir ce qui se passe.

- Vraiment ?

- Hn. Duo doit t'avoir vu à la télévision et ça l'a ramené un moment.

- Si c'est vrai, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Alors pourquoi es-tu énervé ?

Heero se passa une main dans les cheveux, amusé malgré lui de l'habileté de Quatre a pouvoir connaître son humeur, peu importe la distance entre eux.

- CBS est diffusée en direct sur plus du quart de la Terre. Ça laisse encore beaucoup de cachettes possibles.

- Ne soit pas si pessimiste. Certes, ça laisse un quart de la planète, mais ça élimine les trois autres quarts et toutes les Colonies. C'est déjà pas mal.

- Hn.

- Et pour la semaine dernière ? J'étais en réunion, pas à la télévision.

- Mais moi, oui. J'étais au discours du Président de l'Alliance avec Réléna. Mais ça ne nous avance pas, l'émission était diffusée sur la Terre entière et également dans les Colonies.

- Alors on va continuer.

- Hn ?

- On va continuer comme ça. J'attends de sentir de nouveau Duo, je te fais part de l'heure exacte et toi, tu cherches dans quelle émission l'un de nous est passé et où elle a été diffusée. Avec un peu de chance et de patience, on arrivera à diminuer la zone de recherche.

- Hn.

- Bon, je pense que je vais te laisser te recoucher. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Hn. C'est bien toi qui m'avais dit : Les seuls amis dignes d'intérêt sont ceux que l'on peut appeler à quatre heures du matin ?

Quatre pouffa :

- En fait, c'est une citation de Marlène Dietrich, une grande actrice américaine du 20ème siècle.

- Peu importe, je serais un piètre ami si je t'en voulais de me réveiller pour me donner d'aussi bonnes nouvelles.

- Merci Heero. Bonne nuit.

- À toi aussi.

Quatre raccrocha et se prépara pour aller se coucher. Une fois confortablement installé dans le grand lit moelleux, il commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour "réveiller" Duo, mais il s'endormit rapidement sans avoir trouvé de réponse.

Quant à Heero, il ne réussit pas à se rendormir, trop excité par ce que Quatre lui avait révélé. Finalement, après s'être tourné et retourné une bonne heure entre ses draps, il finit par se relever et par rechercher et visionner les deux émissions qu'il soupçonnait être à l'origine des brefs retours de Duo, tout en consultant les notes qu'il avait pris lors du coup de fil de son ami.

.

_Mardi 19 décembre 200_

.

En se levant ce matin-là, Aurelle trouva son fils endormi sur le canapé, encore. Depuis quelques jours, il finissait presque toutes ses nuits roulé en boule devant la télé allumée. Inquiète, elle caressa du dos des doigts la joue ombrée d'un léger duvet. Sous le toucher délicat, les yeux violets s'ouvrirent immédiatement et Duo se redressa sur son séant, légèrement effrayé. Il se calma rapidement en reconnaissant sa mère adoptive et lui marmonna un bonjour. Plutôt que de le saluer à son tour, Aurelle répondit :

- Duo, si tu veux m'en parler, je suis là, tu le sais ?

En voyant le visage inquiet de sa mère, Duo eut un léger remords. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à parler de ces satanées visions, aussi il lui fit un sourire contrit et répondit :

- Je sais Maman. Mais je vais bien.

Cette réponse ne rassura pas Aurelle. Résignée à attendre encore pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et pour pouvoir aider son fils, elle soupira et se redressa.

- Viens donc m'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner, puisque tu es levé.

Duo poussa un soupir exagéré et suivit sa mère dans la cuisine attenante au salon. Pendant qu'elle préparait le café et les œufs brouillés, il mit la table et du pain à griller. Il finissait de presser du jus d'orange lorsque son père arriva en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il fut surpris de trouver son fils dans la cuisine, habituellement le dernier levé, et il le fit savoir :

- Et bien Duo, tu es tombé du lit ?

Après un rapide coup d'œil à sa mère qui haussa les épaules, Duo choisit de contourner le problème et de ne pas dire l'exacte vérité pour ne pas avoir à expliquer sa présence sur le canapé :

- J'avais plus sommeil.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air très reposé.

Effectivement, les cernes de Duo s'étaient encore accentuées et il avait l'air d'avoir deux yeux au beurre noir. Le natté s'assit devant son bol et remercia sa mère qui le servait avant de répondre à son père :

- Bin, j'ai mal dormi, je fais des cauchemars en ce moment.

- Ils doivent être sacrément effrayants pour te fatiguer autant.

- Sûrement. Je m'en souviens plus quand je me réveille.

Le silence revint dans la cuisine, seulement troublé par le bruit des couverts. Aurelle regardait fixement son fils et semblait mal à l'aise. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de lui dire :

- Duo, arrête de jouer avec ce couteau, tu vas te faire mal.

Duo la regarda en clignant des paupières, étonné. Puis il reporta son attention sur sa main droite. Un couteau à fruit virevoltait entre ses doigts à une vitesse folle. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il le rattrapait et le relançait en l'air sans temps mort, ou le faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts comme un bâton de majorette. Sans hésitation et sans comprendre comment, il attrapa le couteau par le manche en plein milieu d'une nouvelle figure et le reposa sagement à côté de son assiette en murmurant "pardon". Aurelle fronça les sourcils, non pas de colère, mais d'inquiétude. Elle tendit le bras et posa la main sur celle de son fils pour obtenir son attention.

- Duo, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Ses réponses évasives semblant rendre ses parents de plus en plus inquiets, Duo se décida à leur dire une partie de la vérité.

- J'en sais rien. Il se passe de drôles de choses en ce moment. Je ne comprends pas tout encore, je vous en parlerai quand j'en saurai plus.

- C'est à cause de tes cauchemars ?

Duo réfléchit à la question de son père. Il avait l'intime conviction que ses cauchemars n'étaient qu'une conséquence de ses interrogations et que s'il arrivait à s'en souvenir, ça lui apprendrait beaucoup de choses. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas dire cela sans avoir à s'expliquer en détails, aussi il biaisa :

- En partie.

Comprenant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus pour l'instant, Aurelle et son mari changèrent de sujet, s'attirant un regard de gratitude du natté. À la fin du repas, Duo fila dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à aller bosser. Tout en se brossant les cheveux, il réfléchit. Il avait maintenant deux "souvenirs", et tous les deux avaient été induits par des gens qu'il avait vu à la télévision. Pourtant, il les avaient déjà vu avant et ça n'avait rien déclenché...

Il essaya de comprendre ce qui avait fait la différence cette fois, mais il ne trouva rien. Il continua à réfléchir sur le trajet et encore toute la matinée. Léon essaya de nouveau de le renvoyer dans son lit et il se cassa de nouveau les dents sur l'entêtement du natté. Ils réceptionnèrent une familiale qui venait pour faire un check-up complet avant de partir pour les sports d'hiver. Duo commença à regarder les différents niveaux tandis que Léon partit avec les roues pour y faire monter des pneus neige. Ils n'avaient pas les appareils adéquats pour le faire au garage et devaient donc sous-traiter ce genre d'opérations.

Puisque Léon n'était pas là pour le distraire, Duo reprit ses cogitations. Mais il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait toujours pas assez d'éléments pour relier ses visions entre elles. Il ne croyait pas cela possible après ce qu'il avait ressenti en ayant la première, mais il désirait maintenant en avoir rapidement une autre. Il les avaient eu en voyant des personnes spécifiques à la télévision. Il n'avait plus qu'à regarder chaque émission où ces gens passeront.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment trouver ces émissions ? L'asiatique des Preventers n'apparaissait que rarement à la télévision et le multimilliardaire n'aimait pas y passer, ses apparitions annuelles se comptant sur les doigts d'une seule main. Finalement, il se résolu à regarder chaque émission parlant des Preventers. Qui sait, peut-être reverrait-il l'asiatique à la croix ou une autre personne qui lui déclencherait une vision.

.

Heero avait retrouvé les deux émissions durant lesquelles Duo s'était manifesté. Il avait noté avec exactitude l'heure à laquelle Quatre s'était étranglé, puis s'était astreint à regarder avec minutie chaque image de l'interview de Réléna. Il se repéra sur l'écran et se rendit compte que la petite croix avait été bien visible quelques secondes. Cette petite croix en or, objet fétiche de Duo, qu'il gardait sur lui comme preuve de son existence. Et si... si c'était cette image qui avait ramené Duo, celle de sa croix ?

Immédiatement, Heero se jura d'être toujours dans le champ de la caméra lors des discours de Réléna, avec son col ouvert. Peut-être cela suffirait-il pour que Duo se manifeste de nouveau ?

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'un coup de sonnette retentit dans le silence de son appartement. Heero ouvrit une fenêtre sur son écran et regarda qui sonnait à sa porte de si bon matin. Il avait installé une petite caméra dans l'encoignure du porche et avait légèrement modifié l'interphone, pour pouvoir ouvrir ou non la porte à ses visiteurs sans avoir à quitter son ordinateur.

Trowa faisait coucou à la caméra, pourtant habilement dissimulée, avec un léger sourire à demi-caché par son éternelle mèche. Heero sourit en retour à son meilleur ami, bien que ce dernier ne puisse le voir, et tapa la ligne de code qui lui ouvrit la porte. Lorsque le Français ne fut plus dans le champ de la caméra, il tapa une autre ligne de code, qui déverrouilla cette fois la porte de son appartement.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le dispositif, Wufei s'était moqué de lui, en lui disant qu'il devenait fainéant. Heero avait rétorqué que c'était juste par souci d'efficacité. Il n'avait plus besoin d'arrêter de travailler pour des désagréments insignifiants. Le Chinois avait abandonné la discussion.

Heero s'était installé au salon, son portable sur les genoux, et travaillait en étant confortablement assis sur le canapé. Trowa entra dans la pièce et salua Heero qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Puis, comme le brun retournait à son ordinateur, le Français prit place à ses côtés pour regarder ce qui le passionnait tant.

Plusieurs fenêtres étaient ouvertes sur le bureau, et sur l'une de celles en arrière-plan, Trowa vit une tignasse blonde qu'il lui semblait connaître.

- C'est Quatre ?

- Hn. C'est la vidéo de son interview d'hier soir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

Heero expliqua alors à son ami ce qui s'était passé depuis une semaine et les conclusions qu'ils en avaient tiré.

- On ne vous en a pas encore parlé, car la première fois n'était peut-être rien. Et la seconde est arrivée cette nuit.

Trowa ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder le Japonais taper des lignes de code à toute vitesse pendant quelques minutes. Puis, soudain, il lui demanda :

- Pourquoi le cherches-tu réellement ?

De saisissement, Heero arrêta de taper. Il posa ses mains sur les côtés du touchpad et redressa la tête pour regarder gravement le Français, qui lui rendit son regard. Après quelques secondes d'observation mutuelle, Heero répondit :

- Tu m'as déjà posé cette question plusieurs fois la première année. Je n'avais jamais rien à te répondre, aussi tu as arrêté. Pourquoi me reposes-tu la question maintenant ?

- Parce que tu as une vraie piste.

Après un grand soupir, Heero se décida à répondre franchement à son meilleur ami :

- Je me suis moi-même souvent posé la question. J'ai fini par trouver une réponse. Je l'aime. Tout bêtement. Et c'était tellement bête que je ne l'ai même pas remarqué avant qu'il ne disparaisse et qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre ensuite.

Trowa sourit en coin. Il était temps que Heero se rende enfin compte de ce qui était tellement évident pour tout le monde. Même Réléna l'avait compris et avait arrêté de faire de l'œil au Japonais, bien qu'elle soit persuadée de la mort du deuxième pilote. Il reprit :

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant quoi ?

- Tu vas retourner tous les cailloux sur la zone de diffusion en direct de CBS ?

Heero grogna d'un air dédaigneux alors que Trowa souriait plus franchement (3), ayant obtenu la réaction escomptée. Le Japonais ignora le sourire narquois de son ami et répondit tout en reprenant son travail :

- On a pas assez d'informations, il va falloir attendre que Quatre le sente de nouveau et qu'on recoupe avec des émissions où l'un de nous sera passée. En espérant que c'est réellement de nous voir à la télévision qui "réveille" Duo.

Le ton de la voix du Japonais indiquait qu'il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, que cette explication était la seule qu'il ait trouvé qui lui donne un semblant de piste et qu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas la voir disparaître. Trowa acquiesça et, après un petit silence, il assena d'une voix mortellement sérieuse :

- Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'aide pour retourner chacun de ces fichus cailloux, tu peux compter sur nous ?

- Hn. Je sais.

Un silence confortable s'installa, seulement troublé par les cliquetis du clavier. Au bout de quelques minutes, avisant l'heure, Trowa se leva et passa dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un petit déjeuner copieux. Lorsque Heero était assigné à la protection de Réléna, ils déjeunaient régulièrement ensemble avant d'aller travailler. En effet, ils habitaient à moins de deux pâtés de maisons l'un de l'autre et le bâtiment de l'Alliance Terrestre était sur le chemin menant à l'École des Arts du Cirque.

Trowa revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant un grand plateau qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il étala les assiettes pleines d'œufs brouillées et de bacon, posa à côté deux verres de jus de fruit et des couverts. Il mit entre les assiettes une pile de toasts, du beurre et de la confiture, puis il repartit vers la cuisine. Il en revint vite avec deux tasses de café noir qu'il n'avait pas pu caser sur le plateau par manque de place.

Heero le regarda faire du coin de l'œil. Il était toujours amusé de voir que son ami, pourtant très attaché à la gastronomie française, ne puisse pas concevoir un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom autrement qu'à la mode britannique. Lorsque Trowa s'assit enfin, Heero avait enregistré tout son travail sur les serveurs des Preventers pour pouvoir y revenir plus tard et il éteignait son ordinateur.

Il prit sa tasse, but une gorgée du liquide chaud et amer et remercia Trowa d'un hochement de tête. Ils commencèrent alors leur repas, toujours en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le combler avec des mots et appréciaient tous les deux de juste manger de concert. Pourtant, cette fois, Heero voulait profiter que Trowa ait lancé le sujet pour interroger son ami. Tout en continuant de manger comme si de rien n'était, mais en guettant les réactions du Français du coin de l'œil, il reprit la parole :

- Et toi ?

Trowa leva un sourcil, sans répondre ni s'arrêter de manger. Heero précisa :

- Quand vas-tu dire à Quatre que tu l'aimes ?

De surprise, le Français sursauta et faillit laisser tomber sa tasse. Il se tourna vers le Japonais, les yeux écarquillés et bafouilla :

- Co... Comment tu sais ça ?

À son tour, Heero se permit un petit sourire. Il comprenait maintenant ce que ses amis avaient pu ressentir à le voir si évidemment amoureux mais complètement ignorant de ce fait. Il expliqua :

- Tu ne t'en rends sûrement pas compte, mais quand il est dans la même pièce que toi, tu es toujours placé de façon à l'avoir dans ton champ de vision, tu prends plus facilement la parole et tu souris bien plus. Et puis...

Là, Heero hésita. Il savait que ce qu'il allait dire allait grandement embarrasser son ami. Mais il en avait trop dit et ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière :

- Et puis, je vous ai entendu la veille de la dernière bataille.

Trowa s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés et le rouge aux joues. Dans le vide intersidéral qu'était devenu son cerveau, un neurone solitaire se félicitait d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de reposer la tasse sur la table basse, car sinon, elle se serait écrasée au sol. Heero lui laissa le temps de se remettre en continuant de manger sans le regarder. Au bout de quelques instant, le Français sembla se réveiller. Il tressaillit, battit des paupières et prit une grande inspiration. Il réussit à reprendre son expression habituelle et recommença à manger, tout en continuant la conversation de la même voix que s'il commentait la météo :

- Je pensais pourtant qu'on avait été discrets.

- Vous l'avez été. Si je n'étais pas passé devant ta chambre à ce moment-là, je n'en aurais rien su.

- Wufei ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant. Il était dans le salon à méditer et à se préparer mentalement pour la bataille. Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'a pu vraiment dormir cette nuit-là.

Trowa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait concentré sur son assiette, mais poussait distraitement ses œufs brouillés du bout de sa fourchette, sans faire mine de vouloir les manger. En fait, il se demandait comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à Heero. Finalement, il soupira :

- Ça ne veut rien dire. C'était juste du sexe. On pensait mourir le lendemain.

- Vous en avez reparlé depuis ?

Le faible "Non" que Trowa exhala était chargé de peine et d'une pointe de regret. Le Japonais s'en voulu d'être à l'origine du mal-être de son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant, alors que rien n'était résolu.

- Alors comment peux-tu en être sûr ? À moins que ça n'ait été que cela pour toi, du sexe.

- Jamais !

La véhémente dénégation du Français n'eut pour seul résultat que de faire apparaître un regard compréhensif dans les yeux cobalt. Trowa comprit alors que cette dernière phrase n'avait été prononcée que dans le but de le faire réagir. Mi-soupirant, mi-grognant, il se prit la tête entre les mains et reprit d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu moins geignarde :

- Heero. Je ne peux pas lui dire. Nous n'avons rien en commun.

- Vous vous aimez. Tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant ?

Cette fois, le Français produisit un son qui pouvait aussi bien être un ricanement qu'un sanglot. Heero ne chercha pas à savoir et attendit patiemment la réponse à sa question.

- Je l'aime, oui. Mais lui ? Et puis, même si c'était le cas, je ne peux pas lui en parler. Réfléchis. Je suis professeur dans une école de cirque, et un homme en plus. Comment crois-tu que l'opinion publique prendrait une relation entre nous ?

Il se redressa et regarda Heero dans les yeux. Le petit déjeuner oublié finissait de refroidir sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne s'en préoccupe. Le Japonais répondit calmement à la question qui lui était posée :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de l'opinion publique ?

- Personnellement, je m'en fiche. Mais Quatre ? Son entreprise risque de ne pas survivre à un scandale pareil. Il a déjà eu assez de mal à en reprendre les rênes, je ne vais pas en rajouter. Crois-moi, j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens.

- Non. Il te reste une piste à explorer.

Le visage de Trowa montra alors une curieuse expression. Il semblait hésiter entre un étonnement mêlé d'espoir et une incrédulité sarcastique. Heero ne lui laissa pas le temps de décider et continua :

- Tu n'en as pas parlé avec Quatre. Ça le concerne aussi et surtout, à deux, vous trouverez plus facilement une solution.

- Mais...

- Et puis au moins, tu seras fixé.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Trowa abandonna la discussion. Jetant un œil sur l'horloge, il commença à ranger les reliefs du repas. Il n'avait plus faim et puis l'heure de partir arrivait à grand pas. Heero l'aida et ils prirent ensuite le chemin de leur travail respectif, changeant volontairement de sujet de conversation pour d'autres plus neutres, comme les préparatifs du gala de Noël de l'École ou le casse-tête que représentait le plan de table de la réception du soir.

.

_Vendredi 22 décembre 200_

.

Heero se laissa tomber dans son canapé avec un soupir éreinté. Après un regard fatigué à l'horloge de la box internet lui indiquant qu'il était 4h du matin bien tassé, il ferma les yeux et envisagea sérieusement de s'endormir là, mais l'odeur de fumée et de sang s'élevant de son uniforme réussit à lui donner l'énergie suffisante pour se relever et entrer dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla avec des mouvements lents pour ne pas trop tirer sur son épaule endolorie et laissa choir ses vêtements au sol. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit à fond le robinet d'eau chaude.

Avec un soupir de plaisir, il laissa l'eau brûlante emporter la suie, le sang et les raideurs musculaires jusqu'à ce que sa peau prenne la teinte d'une écrevisse cuite. Il baissa alors la température sans réduire la puissance du jet et entreprit de se récurer à fond. Tout en se frottant énergiquement, il repensa au chaos de la soirée.

La journée de la veille avait pourtant bien commencée. Réléna était restée au bureau, à écrire et répéter son discours pour la célébration du 25, aussi Heero avait-il pu travailler un peu à un programme pour retrouver Duo. Il l'avait commencé quelques jours avant et avait presque pu le terminer lors de cette matinée dans le bureau d'Albert. Lorsque le programme sera fini, il n'aura plus qu'à entrer une heure et une date, et il obtiendra une liste de programmes de télévision susceptibles d'avoir montré l'image de l'un des anciens pilotes ou d'une de leurs connaissances. Il lui faudra ensuite développer un autre programme qui lui permettra de recouper les zones de diffusion des programmes en question pour réduire la zone de recherche.

Après un déjeuner de travail avec quelques collaborateurs et un après-midi rempli par quelques réunions, Réléna était rentrée chez elle pour se préparer pour un gala de charité de Noël organisé par le roi de Sank en l'honneur des colonies. Ce gala, organisé chaque année à la même période, permettait à l'École du Cirque de présenter en exclusivité à ses principaux mécènes son spectacle de Noël. L'argent récolté pendant cette soirée irait en partie à l'École et en partie à d'autres organisations caritatives des colonies.

Quatre était venu pour représenter la Fondation Maxwell et augmenter l'intérêt de la soirée de par sa simple présence. Et comme en plus Wufei était chargé de l'organisation de la sécurité, tous les anciens pilotes de gundam s'étaient retrouvés au palais royal. Seulement, comme ils n'avaient jamais révélé au public leur implication dans la guerre et donc leurs liens, ils faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas lors de ce style de soirée mondaine. Ils en riaient d'ailleurs beaucoup lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensuite entre eux.

Milliardo avait fait un discours au début de la soirée, juste avant que les élèves de l'École ne commencent leur présentation. Le spectacle s'était déroulé à merveille, aucun élève n'ayant raté un exercice malgré le stress énorme d'avoir un public composé des plus grosses fortunes du monde. À la fin de la représentation et comme chaque année, les artistes avaient été conviés à se joindre aux invités pour le reste de la soirée.

Comme de coutume, Heero n'avait pas lâché Réléna d'une semelle alors que la jeune femme passait d'un groupe à l'autre. Le Japonais avait eu une mauvaise impression un peu avant que tout bascule. Son instinct de soldat lui avait hurlé de se mettre à couvert et il s'était rapproché de la ministre pour lui faire part que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'une explosion retentissait dans les cuisines, rapidement suivie par deux autres, une au buffet et la seconde sur l'un des chariots amenant les plats.

Heero s'était jeté sur son amie à la première explosion et lui avait fait un rempart de son corps. D'autres Preventers, attachés à la sécurité du gala ou des personnes présentes, avaient eu le même réflexe. Les explosions avaient été conséquentes, et des morceaux de meubles, de vaisselle et même de maçonnerie avaient plu sur une bonne partie de la salle. Heero avait été touché à l'épaule par un gros morceau de bois en partie carbonisé, reste d'un pied de table du buffet, qui n'avait heureusement provoqué qu'une belle contusion. Le chariot était proche de la scène et donc de la sono lorsqu'il avait explosé. Des morceaux de métal s'étaient fichés dans les enceintes et une partie des fils avaient été arrachés, provoquant un court-circuit et une coupure d'électricité générale dans tout le bâtiment. Le faible éclairage de secours s'était mis en route illico, mais, s'il avait permis de voir ce qu'il se passait, il avait surtout donné des reflets blafards à la scène, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus étouffante.

Après quelques secondes de silence choqué, des pleurs hystériques et des cris de douleurs avaient retentis un peu partout dans la salle. Les Preventers avaient rapidement organisé l'évacuation des invités et des blessés. Comme elle n'était pas blessée, Heero avait mené Réléna à sa voiture et l'avait laissée à la garde de son chauffeur qui avait ordre de l'emmener à l'abri. Puis il était retourné sur les lieux de l'explosion pour aider les autres à organiser les secours. Il avait fait le tour de la salle pour porter secours à d'autres blessés et tenter de trouver les coupables.

La bombe placée sur le buffet n'avait pas fait de victimes, mais celle du chariot avait tuée le serveur qui le manœuvrait et plusieurs des personnes qui étaient dans son environnement immédiat avaient été gravement blessés. La bombe des cuisines avait été bien plus meurtrière, car, étant placée sur un piano directement relié au gaz, les dégâts avaient été démultipliés. Presque tout le personnel de cuisine était mort sur le coup, les rares survivants étant dans un état grave.

Les explosions avaient retenti au début de la soirée et l'incendie de la cuisine avait été circonscrit rapidement, mais Heero n'était finalement rentré chez lui que très tard dans la nuit, après que Lady Une ait décidé que c'était assez pour ce soir et qu'ils ne trouveraient rien de plus dans l'obscurité. Elle avait renvoyé tous ces employés chez eux, avec ordre de se reposer.

Heero avait donc pris le chemin de son appartement, s'étant assuré dès le début que ses amis n'avaient pas été touchés. Wufei n'avait rien eu, car il était alors dans l'entrée avec Lady Une. Ils venaient juste d'entamer leur tournée d'inspection du dispositif de sécurité.

Quatre et Trowa étaient partis à l'hôpital dès le début de l'évacuation des blessés. Au moment de l'explosion, l'Arabe était en train de parler avec des mécènes potentiels, le directeur du Cirque et quelques uns de ses professeurs, dont Trowa. Les deux amis étaient alors côte à côte, sans pour autant faire mine de se connaître plus que ça. Leur petit groupe était assez proche du chariot, et dans un mouvement qu'il préférait faire passer pour un réflexe, le Français avait agit avec Quatre comme Heero l'avait fait avec Réléna, en le jetant au sol et en faisant écran de son corps. Il avait était blessé à l'épaule par un éclat de métal, sûrement un vestige de plat et son dos montrait des marques de brûlures. Quatre avait alors tenu à l'accompagner à l'hôpital, arguant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ainsi l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Heero avait reçu un message un peu plus tard, lui expliquant que Trowa n'avait rien de grave et qu'il avait été autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital après avoir été soigné. Quatre avait insisté pour qu'il aille passer la nuit chez lui en remerciement. Heero espérait qu'ils allaient en profiter pour parler un peu.

Le Japonais arrêta le jet lorsque l'eau commença à refroidir, signe qu'il avait vidé son ballon d'eau chaude. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de passer autant de temps sous la douche, mais il avait vraiment eu besoin de se délasser sous l'eau chaude. Il sortit de la cabine, se sécha et s'enroula une grande serviette autour des hanches. Il attrapa son uniforme, le fourra dans la panière à linge sale et prit le chemin de sa chambre. Trop fatigué pour songer à chercher une tenue de nuit, il laissa tomber la serviette au pied du lit et s'enroula dans sa couette. Il n'avait pas posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà.

.

Il courait dans l'obscurité, un couteau à la main. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il ne voyait rien autour de lui, mais entendait le bruit de ses pas se répercuter sur des parois métalliques. Soudain, il buta dans un mur, si violemment qu'il tomba à la renverse, étourdi, sans toutefois lâcher son arme. Il se releva et tâtonna devant lui pour trouver les limites du mur qui lui barrait le chemin, sans succès. Maintenant qu'il ne bougeait plus, il entendait un pas tranquille résonner derrière lui et se rapprocher inexorablement.

Il entreprit de calmer sa respiration et les battements erratiques de son cœur et se tourna de manière à avoir le mur dans le dos. Il ne voyait toujours rien, mais il était hors de question qu'il se rende sans combattre. En plus, il avait toute confiance en ses capacités en combat rapproché. Les pas étaient maintenant tous proches et soudain se turent. Duo entendait distinctement la respiration de l'autre personne. Alors, sachant exactement où se trouvait son opposant, il bondit, le couteau en avant. La lame s'enfonça dans la chair et il entendit un gargouillis étranglé avant que le corps de son vis-à-vis ne chute lourdement au sol. Sans s'assurer qu'il était bien mort, Duo l'enjamba et s'enfuit de nouveau, à la recherche d'une sortie dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs.

Il se redressa brusquement, affolé de sentir qu'il n'avait plus son couteau à la main et ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu le perdre. Alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement autour de lui pour le retrouver, il s'aperçut qu'il distinguait des formes dans l'obscurité. Après quelques secondes, son cerveau réussit à remettre tous les éléments en place. Il était dans sa chambre, assis dans son lit. Il venait indubitablement de faire l'un de ces cauchemars maintenant habituels. Mais cette fois, il s'en souvenait. Ce n'était apparemment pas un souvenir, mais la scène lui avait pourtant semblé normale ou du moins, familière. Comme s'il parcourait régulièrement des labyrinthes de couloirs vides avec un couteau à la main en découpant les gens sur son passage, comme une espèce de souris de laboratoire psychopathe.

Duo grimaça en regardant l'heure, il était à peine une heure du matin. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, il se leva et se prit les pieds dans sa couette, qui était tombée au sol alors qu'il se débattait avec son cauchemar. Grommelant des jurons étouffés, il la remit en boule sur le lit et se rendit dans le salon. Là, il alluma la télévision et s'installa dans le canapé. Il mit la première chaine nationale et tomba sur le journal télévisé. Étonné qu'il y ait une édition si tardive, mais ne souhaitant pas regarder quelque chose susceptible d'alimenter ses cauchemars, il zappa. Mais de nouveau, il tomba sur un journal. Il passa alors sur la troisième chaine nationale, et de nouveau, des images d'actualité étaient à l'écran. De plus, elles ressemblaient beaucoup à celles qu'il avait vu sur les autres chaines.

Et soudain, la lumière se fit dans son cerveau. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé pour que toutes les chaines passent des éditions spéciales de leur journaux. Intéressé malgré lui, il resta sur la troisième chaine et écouta le commentaire de la voix off parlant d'un incendie meurtrier, tandis que des images de flammes et d'ambulances prises par un téléphone portable étaient diffusées. Peu après, un journaliste, posté devant ce qui se révéla être le palais royal, reprit pour les téléspectateurs le déroulement de l'attentat. Duo reconnu le baragouin journalistique utilisé pour combler les trous de la version officielle et transformer le moindre détail en scoop.

Puis, alors que le journaliste parlait toujours, le cadreur déplaça légèrement le champ de la caméra, pour prendre en plus les mouvements de quelques agents des Preventers. Duo vit alors un asiatique qui semblait donner des ordres par gestes, ce qui était confirmé par les galons de colonel qu'il arborait sur sa manche. Le journaliste, sûrement alerté de ce qu'il se passait par le cadreur, se tourna en direction des opérations et tenta de donner un sens aux ordres. Duo s'aperçut immédiatement que les explications données ne correspondaient pas aux mouvements et que le journaliste s'était trompé sur le grade.

Ça lui fit un choc. Comment pouvait-il comprendre aussi bien les galons et signes militaires (4) ? Remettant à plus tard l'examen de ces nouvelles connaissances, il se pencha vers la télévision. Semblant répondre à son souhait, le cadreur choisit ce moment pour zoomer sur les opérations et surtout sur le colonel, que son collègue continuait d'appeler capitaine. L'asiatique semblait très jeune malgré les reflets bleus et rouges des gyrophares des ambulances et des véhicules de police autour de lui qui vieillissaient son visage fermé et sévère.

Et d'un coup, Duo le reconnu. C'était le Wufei qu'il avait vu dans sa seconde vision, avec quelques années de plus. Soudain, le Chinois fit une série de gestes à quelqu'un hors du champ de la caméra, pour demander le statut d'une autre personne, qu'il désigna en se cachant la moitié du visage de la main gauche.

_ La base n'était éclairée que par les gyrophares rouges des alarmes, un éclairage à mi-chemin entre celui d'une discothèque et celui d'une chambre noire. Les alarmes en elles-mêmes empêchaient toute communication orale par leur niveau sonore. Alors, plutôt que de devoir se hurler dans l'oreille, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'alerter les ozzies, Wufei et lui "parlaient" par signes. Justement, le Chinois venait de lever le poing pour arrêter leur progression au travers de l'entrepôt et l'attrapait par le poignet pour l'entraîner à couvert. Une fois à l'abri derrière un empilement de caisses, il signala qu'il avait entendu du bruit en mettant sa main en cornet contre son oreille._

_ Wufei était coincé entre Duo et le mur, aussi l'Américain se pencha légèrement pour voir derrière leur cachette. Le bruit que Wufei avait entendu avait été provoqué par l'ouverture d'une porte et plusieurs personnes en sortaient. Bingo, c'était ce qu'ils cherchaient. Pour une fois qu'ils n'auraient pas à parcourir toute la base en long, en large et en travers !_

_ Un officier d'OZ marchait en tête, suivit par deux gardes qui trainaient plus qu'ils n'escortaient Trowa. La mission avait pour but de récupérer le troisième pilote, entre les mains d'OZ depuis deux bonnes semaines._

_ Une explosion lointaine suivie du bruit caractéristique d'une mitrailleuse lourde leur apprirent en plus que les gundams de Heero et Quatre, chargés de faire diversion, s'approchaient de leur position. Duo se tourna vers son voisin et résuma la situation en quelques gestes, levant trois doigts avant d'attraper son poignet, pour symboliser les trois ennemis, puis en levant la main de façon à cacher la moité de son visage, ce qui était leur signe pour désigner Trowa._

_ Le natté sortit un couteau, se désigna puis mit trois doigts sur son bras, formant comme des galons. Il fit ainsi part à son camarade de son intention de s'occuper du leader. Wufei fit signe qu'il avait compris et raffermit sa prise sur son pistolet équipé d'un silencieux. L'action de Duo ne lui donnerait que quelques secondes de stupeur pour s'occuper des deux autres gardes._

_ Néanmoins, Duo n'attaqua pas immédiatement. Les gardes approchaient, ils pouvaient suivre leur progression au claquement des souliers ferrés de l'officier. Il marchait quelques pas avant les autres et fut donc le premier dans la ligne de mire de l'Américain. Sans un bruit et sans sortir du couvert des caisses, il lança son couteau dans le cou de l'officier, directement dans la carotide._

_ L'officier leva la main à son cou, comme s'il tentait de tuer une mouche qui l'aurait piqué, et paru surpris de sentir un manche de couteau et un liquide poisseux sous ses doigts. Il s'arrêta et regarda, totalement incrédule, sa main rouge de sang. Sa vue de brouilla et il chancela. L'un des gardes se précipita vers son supérieur, laissant un Trowa à demi-inconscient reposer entièrement sur son collègue._

_ Wufei lui logea une balle dans la tête dès qu'il fut dans sa ligne de tir. L'alarme ayant couvert le léger bruit du silencieux, le deuxième garde vit tomber ses deux collègues exactement en même temps sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui les avait eu ni d'où cela provenait. Il commença à trembler de tout son corps. C'était sa première affectation, il ne s'était pas engagé pour se faire tuer aussitôt. Il vit un jeune garçon, probablement de l'âge de celui qu'il soutenait, sortir de derrière une caisse et lui pointer une arme droit sur la tête._

_ Paniqué, il lâcha le prisonnier, qui s'effondra à genoux, et leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. L'adolescent s'approcha en souriant largement. Le soldat fut terrifié par ce sourire. Si la mort en avait un, ce serait sûrement le même. Il ferma les yeux et commença à prier. Duo s'arrêta devant le jeune soldat tremblant. Il hésita une seconde, puis leva la crosse de son arme et le frappa à la tempe de toutes ses forces, l'assommant proprement. Il ne pouvait pas tuer de sang froid un homme sans défense, même s'il faisait partie d'OZ._

Duo cligna des yeux. Encore une... Bon, maintenant, il avait la certitude que ce Wufei était bien un pilote de gundam, tout comme Quatre Raberba Winner. Mais il avait maintenant deux personnages en plus, Heero et Trowa. S'il devait en croire les images du journal télévisé, Wufei et Trowa se voyaient encore, puisque le Chinois s'inquiétait pour lui. Il devait sûrement faire des signes à un autre ancien pilote de gundam, car personne d'autre n'est sensé connaître ce signe.

Il soupira, éteignit la télévision et se leva pour aller chercher un calepin et un crayon dans le tiroir du bureau trônant dans un coin du salon. Il commençait à avoir une nouvelle migraine à force de se triturer les méninges, un support visuel lui permettrait peut-être d'avoir un plan d'ensemble. Il se rassit dans le canapé et commença à mettre à plat ses visions.

Il inscrivit les noms et/ou surnoms dont il se souvenait sur la gauche de la page. Puis, il mit en face ce qu'il savait de chacun d'eux. Il hésita un instant à ajouter "pilote de gundam" devant chaque nom, mais comme c'était évident qu'ils l'étaient tous et que cela n'apportait aucun indice supplémentaire, il abandonna. Il considéra un moment le résultat final en faisant la moue :

soldat parfait : pointilleux, colérique ?  
>Kitty-Cat : plus sympa, ami ?<br>Wuffy/Wufei : Chinois colérique, colonel chez les Preventers, bon tireur  
>Quatre : Raberba Winner<br>Trowa : n°3, dans les Preventers aussi ?  
>Heero : ?<p>

Tout ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il se voyait mal débarquer chez les Preventers en demandant à voir le colonel Wufei ou encore tenter d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec Quatre Raberba Winner sous prétexte qu'il avait eu des visions où ils étaient tous des pilotes de gundam. Ça risquait fort de lui valoir un séjour au poste de police voire à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Il avait six personnes sur sa liste. Or, d'après ce qu'il savait, il y avait eu 5 gundam. Il se souvenait avoir entendu en cours qu'ils avaient été détruits tous ensemble pendant qu'il était dans le coma. Ils avaient été envoyés vers le soleil pour être sûr que personne ne pourrait jamais les utiliser à de mauvaises fins. Donc, en le comptant, il avait 7 personnes et 5 gundam. Soit il y avait des mécanos dans le lot, soit les deux premiers étaient les surnoms qu'il utilisait pour deux des quatre autres.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et grogna. À quoi ça lui servait de savoir qui était ces gens ? Il ne savait même pas comment il aurait pu les rencontrer, et encore moins quand ! Plus il avait d'éléments, moins il comprenait. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir que trois pièces d'un puzzle qui en comptait 10 000, et aucune n'appartenait au bord !

Il arracha la feuille, la roula en boule et l'expédia dans la corbeille à papier à côté du bureau en un lancer impeccable. Lassé de se poser encore et toujours les mêmes questions, il se leva, rangea le calepin et retourna dans son lit.

Allongé sur le dos, il fixait le plafond enténébré en repassant sans fin ses trois visions. Et soudain, il percuta. Il avait tué un homme. C'était un ennemi, certes, mais il l'avait exécuté sans états d'âme. Pris d'un haut-le-cœur, il se releva en vitesse et se précipita aux toilettes où il vomit tripes et boyaux. Il glissa au sol lorsque la nausée se fut calmée. Tremblant, il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte avant. Et s'il avait vraiment été pilote de gundam, alors ce n'était pas le seul meurtre qu'il avait sur la conscience. Pris d'une nouvelle vague de nausée, il se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de la cuvette, mais ne put que régurgiter de la bile amère, son estomac étant complètement vide.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se calmer, mais il revoyait le flot de sang jaillir de la gorge de cet officier d'OZ dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il fut tenté un instant de retourner devant la télévision pour s'abrutir et enfin s'endormir, quitte à ce que sa mère le retrouve de nouveau endormi sur le canapé. Mais il eut brusquement peur d'avoir une autre vision et d'apprendre qu'il avait encore plus de sang sur les mains.

Alors qu'il cherchait une autre solution, son regard tomba sur le petit placard contenant les médicaments. De guerre lasse, il se leva, l'ouvrit et sortit une petite boite contenant des somnifères. Il ne voulait pas en prendre, mais son esprit ne lui laissait pas le choix. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il sortit un comprimé de la première plaquette, le cassa en deux et remit une des moitiés dans le logement. Il était tard, il travaillait dans quelques heures et il n'avait rien dans l'estomac, un demi-comprimé suffirait amplement.

Il ouvrit le robinet du lavabo, se rinça la bouche pour enlever le goût de bile et avala une grande gorgée d'eau avec le comprimé. Puis, il retourna dans sa chambre et n'eut que le temps de se remettre entre ses draps avant que les effets de la drogue se fassent sentir.

.

Quatre regardait Trowa dormir au milieu du grand lit. Il l'avait installé dans la chambre qui jouxtait la sienne, et n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis qu'il l'avait couché, un peu après minuit. Le Français avait eu droit à une anesthésie locale pour recoudre sa plaie à l'épaule et à des analgésiques pour ses brûlures. Le mélange des deux avait été assez puissant pour qu'il s'endorme avant même d'avoir fini de se préparer pour la nuit.

Quatre avait alors terminé à sa place, en tremblant un peu tout de même. Il ne lui avait pas mis de haut et l'avait couché sur le côté, pour que rien ne vienne toucher ses blessures. L'Arabe ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ces simples gestes lui fassent aussi mal. Il rêvait depuis tellement longtemps de glisser ses mains sous sa chemise, mais il avait fallu qu'il attende que Trowa soit blessé et inconscient pour pouvoir de nouveau déshabiller son... ami ?... amant ?... amour ?

Il ne savait pas comment le désigner. La veille de la dernière bataille, persuadé de mourir le lendemain, il avait trouvé la force de faire le premier pas. Mais il n'avait prononcé aucune parole. De toute la nuit, les seuls sons qui avaient franchi ses lèvres avaient été des gémissements et des soupirs. Il ne savait pas ce que cette nuit avait représenté pour le Français, ni pourquoi il avait répondu à ses avances.

Après la bataille, leur inquiétude pour Heero, puis leurs recherches pour retrouver Duo avaient fait passer cette discussion au second plan. Et ensuite... et bien, Quatre avait eu peur. Il n'avait pas osé entamer cette discussion avec Trowa, attendant le bon moment. Et les jours, les mois puis les années avaient passé. Quatre avait fini par se persuader que le Français ne ressentait rien pour lui, parce que sinon, il en aurait parlé, non ?

Mais voilà, ce soir, c'est lui que Trowa avait protégé de l'explosion. Quatre avait commencé par se sentir offensé. Après tout, il était aussi un ancien pilote, il aurait pu se protéger tout seul. Puis, l'odeur de Trowa lui était parvenu aux narines et son cœur s'était emballé dans sa poitrine. Le poids du Français sur lui avait ravivé le souvenir de cette nuit, jusqu'au moindre détail, et il avait rougit, la chaleur qui se répandait dans ses membres n'ayant rien à voir avec les flammes qui montaient du chariot.

Leurs regards s'étaient rencontré, et Quatre aurait juré voir le même trouble qui brûlait dans les yeux émeraudes de Trowa. Puis, celui-ci avait grimacé de douleur, et l'instant était passé. Quatre s'était dégagé de sous lui et l'avait aidé à sortir. Il avait ensuite insisté pour l'accompagner, utilisant son nom pour convaincre l'infirmier de le laisser faire. Lorsque la secrétaire qui l'accompagnait toujours dans les soirées mondaines avait tenté de le dissuader à son tour, il avait répliqué sèchement :

- Cet homme m'a protégé d'un attentat ! Je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi alors qu'il a été blessé à ma place !

- Mais, Monsieur, vous avez peut-être respiré des fumées toxiques, vous devez...

- CE N'EST PAS À VOUS DE ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE !

Le hurlement de Quatre avait attiré le regard de toutes les personnes présentes, et l'Arabe avait pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer et reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Puis, il avait repris à un volume plus normal, mais la voix toujours cassante comme du verre :

- Nous allons dans un hôpital ! Je me ferai examiner là-bas.

La pauvre secrétaire avait regardé ses pieds en tremblant. Elle ne l'avait que rarement entendu employer ce ton et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne venait pas de signer son renvoi définitif pour faute grave. Fortement remonté, Quatre avait grimpé dans l'ambulance et son seul visage fermé mettait quiconque au défi de lui dire quoique ce soit. Le pouffement de Trowa avait vite été transformé en toux étranglée devant les yeux noirs que lui fit l'Arabe. Mais sa colère s'était dissipée sur le trajet, remplacée par l'inquiétude.

Lady Une les avaient envoyés à l'hôpital des Preventers, où Sally était leur médecin attitré. Cette disposition avait été prise dès la fin de la guerre, pour leur permettre de cacher leur passé de pilote et étouffer toutes les questions que n'auraient pas manqué de soulever leurs nombreuses cicatrices. En voyant d'autres ambulances arriver après eux, Quatre avait comprit que le général Une avait envoyé tous les blessés au même endroit, dans le but de camoufler le traitement spécial dont ils bénéficiaient. L'Arabe s'était fait la réflexion qu'il devrait la remercier le lendemain.

Puis, lorsque Sally avait autorisé Trowa à rentrer chez lui, Quatre avait profité que son ami soit un peu dans les vapes pour lui faire accepter de venir passer la nuit chez lui, sous prétexte de le surveiller. Son but inavoué avait été de lui demander pourquoi il l'avait protégé, voire même de glisser une allusion à ses sentiments, mais Trowa s'était endormi avant qu'il ne trouve le courage d'entamer la conversation.

Quatre avait envoyé un message rapide à Heero pour le tenir au courant et avait appelé un des Maganac pour lui demander de venir les chercher incognito. Il savait que les journalistes n'avaient pas le droit de s'approcher du QG et de l'hôpital des Preventers, mais cela ne s'appliquait plus dès qu'ils auraient franchi l'enceinte sécurisée. Il ne tenait pas à ruiner tous les efforts faits par ses amis pour conserver le secret sur leurs liens en prenant un taxi avec Trowa. Abdul était arrivé un peu plus tard au volant d'une voiture dont les vitres étaient en verre noir dépoli. Ils avaient donc pu rentrer au manoir Winner sans craindre qu'un paparazzi trop zélé ne se doute qu'il y avait plus d'une personne à l'arrière du véhicule.

Trowa bougea et grogna dans son sommeil, cherchant une meilleure position. Quatre reporta son attention sur lui, prêt à intervenir s'il faisait mine de se mettre sur le dos. Mais non, il se contenta de ramener ses mains près de sa tête et de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'oreiller. Son visage se trouva alors caché à moitié par le coussin et à moitié par sa mèche. Saisi d'une audace qu'il n'aurait jamais eu si Trowa n'avait pas été assommé par les médicaments, Quatre entreprit de dégager la mèche de cheveux du visage du dormeur. Et comme il ne réagissait pas, l'Arabe en profita pour effleurer la tempe d'une caresse aérienne du revers des doigts.

Trowa poussa un soupir de plaisir et, d'un mouvement rapide, il captura la main qui le frôlait. Quatre s'immobilisa immédiatement, haletant. Mais le Français ne s'était pas réveillé et continuait de dormir comme si de rien n'était. L'Arabe tira un peu sur son bras pour récupérer sa main. Mais Trowa ne voulu rien savoir et resserra sa prise. Mieux, il tira dans l'autre sens, faisant tomber Quatre sur le matelas à côté de lui. Puis, ayant plus de mou, il attrapa le bras de l'Arabe et le serra contre lui, plaçant la main de façon à ce qu'elle touche son visage. Ainsi installé, il poussa un gros soupir de contentement et ne bougea plus.

Mortifié, Quatre tenta de nouveau de récupérer son bras, tout doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le Français et avoir à expliquer sa position. Mais la poigne de fer de Trowa ne se desserra pas. Résigné à devoir lui servir de doudou jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge de nouveau dans son sommeil, Quatre s'allongea auprès de Trowa.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'endorme, ou il devrait expliquer sa présence dans ce lit le lendemain. Mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de risques, vu comment son sang courrait dans ses veines, en réponse à l'excitation qui le gagnait à être allongé près de celui qu'il aimait et à respirer son odeur à pleins poumons.

Il avait de nouveau tenté de se dégager plusieurs fois, sans succès, quand il sentit de nouveau la présence de Duo. Sursautant, il regarda sa montre pour connaître l'heure exacte de l'apparition de son ami. 1h14. Quatre tira de nouveau sur son autre bras, pour essayer de se lever pour prévenir Heero, mais rien n'y fit, Trowa ne le laissa pas partir. Aussi, l'Arabe se focalisa-t-il sur les sentiments qui agitaient l'Américain. Encore une fois, c'était principalement de la surprise, mélangée avec un peu de peur et, inexplicablement, une petite pointe de satisfaction.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il avait de nouveau disparu, bien que, si Quatre réfléchissait bien, il semblait un peu moins "loin" qu'avant. Il tenta encore d'échapper à la prise de Trowa, mais sans succès. Il décida alors d'attendre pour prévenir Heero. De toute façon, avec l'attentat, il n'avait sûrement pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Oui, il valait mieux qu'il attende le matin. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter une nouvelle journée de travail. Aussi, il se blottit un peu plus contre le corps chaud et musclé à côté de lui en grommelant. Un bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le rapprocha encore plus. Quatre sourit contre les pectoraux de... euh... Qui était-ce ? Et que faisait-il au lit avec quelqu'un ?

Quatre battit le rappel de ses neurones pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Voyons voir, hier soir... C'était le gala de Noël de l'École du Cirque... Et soudain, tout lui revint, les explosions, Trowa qui l'avait protégé, l'ambulance, l'hôpital, Trowa dans le lit de la chambre d'ami, Duo qui s'était manifesté et... Trowa qui ne voulait pas lui lâcher le bras...

Merde. Lui qui ne voulait pas s'endormir... Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il puisse sortir de ce lit sans réveiller Trowa. Ce qui s'annonçait difficile, vu leur position. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Trowa était bien réveillé et son visage était aussi impassible que d'habitude.

Ils se regardèrent sans bouger d'un cil pendant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à Quatre. Puis, il tenta de s'expliquer. Il raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille depuis qu'il l'avait mis au lit, en bafouillant et hésitant beaucoup. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses joues de virer au rouge.

Le visage de Trowa s'adoucit et un sourire tendre fleurit sur ses lèvres. Dérouté, Quatre s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un mot et regarda le Français avec étonnement. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'en plus, il s'approchait de lui, il questionna d'une voix étranglée :

- Euh, Trowa, qu'est-ce que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se faisait bâillonner de la plus douce des manières. Le baiser fut au départ très chaste, un simple accolement de leurs lèvres. Mais alors que Trowa se reculait, Quatre attrapa le Français par la nuque et approfondit leur échange. Au diable les hésitations et les explications ! Il en mourrait d'envie depuis trop longtemps, et c'était aussi le cas de Trowa s'il en jugeait à l'avidité avec laquelle il répondait.

Imperceptiblement, Trowa les fit basculer pour se retrouver allongé sur Quatre. Trop perdu dans le baiser, ce dernier ne se rendit compte de rien, jusqu'à ce que les mains du Français viennent se poser sur sa peau nue. Quand lui avait-il enlevé sa chemise ?

Puis, alors que les grandes mains sur lui commençaient à esquisser des caresses de plus en plus poussées, Quatre réussit, non sans mal, à reprendre le contrôle de ses sens et à décoller ses lèvres de celles de Trowa. Avec un dernier sursaut de self-contrôle, il réussit également à stopper les mains baladeuses en lui attrapant les poignets.

Intrigué, Trowa le laissa faire, une question au fond de ses yeux d'un vert plus soutenu et brillant que d'habitude. Quatre reprit son souffle, autant pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur que pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Mais il prit apparemment trop de temps, car Trowa se pencha soudain et s'attaqua au cou de l'Arabe, mordillant sensuellement un endroit dont il se souvenait de la sensibilité. Il sourit en entendant le gémissement de pur plaisir qui répondit à son action.

Cela eut aussi pour conséquence de faire desserrer la poigne de Quatre, et Trowa en profita pour recommencer ses caresses. Mais Quatre, sentant qu'il ne résisterait pas à un autre assaut de ce type, préféra entamer la discussion, même s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir conserver un ton approprié :

- Trowa, non, s'il te plait...

Effectivement, sa voix était à la fois rauque et plaintive. S'il n'y avait pas eu un "non" dans sa phrase, ça aurait pu passer pour une demande d'aller plus loin. Néanmoins, Trowa releva la tête et le regarda, attendant patiemment qu'il finisse, tout en lui caressant lentement les abdominaux et les flancs. Quatre s'éclaircit la gorge, dans l'espoir de perdre cette intonation sensuelle :

- Arrête, on ne peut pas...

Trowa ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, et tout en posant sa main sur l'évidence du désir de Quatre, il lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix très basse :

- Pourtant, tu en as autant envie que moi.

Mais Quatre n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Au lieu de céder, il se mit en colère, repoussa violemment Trowa et se redressa en position assise. Sous la poussée de l'Arabe, Trowa avait dû s'asseoir sur ses talons pour ne pas tomber, aussi se retrouvèrent-ils face à face, assis chacun à une extrémité du lit. Si Quatre n'avait pas été aussi énervé, il n'aurait pas manqué de rire à l'air de chiot perdu qui apparaissait sur le visage du Français. C'est d'une voix grondante qu'il reprit :

- Oui, j'en ai envie, et depuis tellement longtemps que je ne veux pas recommencer comme il y a cinq ans. Je ne veux pas être un amant occasionnel, juste parce que je suis là au bon moment. Il faut d'abord qu'on parle de cette nuit-là avant toute chose, comme...

- Je t'aime.

- ...on aurait dû le faire depuis... Quoi ?

Quatre avait posé la dernière question comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. La colère avait totalement déserté ses traits, laissant place à un étonnement total. Trowa planta ses yeux dans les turquoises de son vis-à-vis et reprit d'une voix calme, posée et mortellement sérieuse :

- Je t'aime, Quatre. Et ce, depuis notre première rencontre.

- Mais... Pourquoi...

La voix de Quatre était très faible et l'Arabe semblait tellement perdu que Trowa préféra ne pas l'obliger à finir sa phrase :

- Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit avant ?

Quatre ne se sentait pas capable de parler, aussi hocha-t-il la tête pour acquiescer. Trowa soupira, se frotta la nuque pour se donner une contenance, avant de répondre :

- Avant la dernière bataille, c'était parce qu'on était en guerre, et que chacun de nous pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment. Si je t'avais déclaré mes sentiments, ça nous aurait rendu plus vulnérables.

L'ancien soldat en Quatre comprenait tout à fait le raisonnement, ayant eu le même à l'époque. Ce n'était que la proximité d'une mort certaine qui lui avait donné l'occasion de laisser parler ses sentiments. Néanmoins, il ne répondit rien, laissant Trowa aller au bout de son explication.

- Et après... Et bien, d'abord, on avait autre chose en tête, avec Heero dans le coma et Duo disparu. Ensuite, tu as commencé à reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise de ton père. Tu as eu du mal à t'imposer face aux anciens conseillers, et je ne voulais pas te déstabiliser plus. Et puis, le cirque ne s'était pas encore fixé à Sank. Et enfin, quand tu as été assuré de garder ta position et après notre intégration à l'École, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir.

Là, Quatre ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il craignait énormément ce que Trowa allait lui dire, et sa voix cassée en était la preuve :

- Comment ça, réfléchir ?

Trowa soupira et pour la première fois, il baissa les yeux :

- L'opinion publique s'était acharnée sur toi lorsque tu as commencé à remplacer un à un les conseillers de ton père. J'ai réfléchi à ce qui risquait de se passer si tu commençais à sortir avec un homme, un simple saltimbanque en plus. Ça aurait empiré, et tu aurais été dans une position plus que difficile. Je ne voulais pas te créer d'ennuis.

Pendant toute la déclaration de Trowa, Quatre s'était sensiblement rapproché, bien que le brun ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, car il regardait obstinément les draps devant lui. Il sursauta lorsque Quatre posa doucement sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire relever les yeux. Puis, avec un sourire très doux, l'Arabe l'embrassa tendrement. Trowa ne répondit pas au baiser, trop abasourdi pour réagir. Quatre le comprit très bien, aussi il posa son front sur celui du Français, et les yeux rivés dans les siens, il prit la parole à son tour :

- Je t'aime aussi Trowa. Et peu importe ce que pense l'opinion publique, je ne veux plus me contenter de ton amitié.

- Mais ça va faire un scandale...

- Pas plus que ça.

Quatre haussa les épaules pour appuyer ses propos et se redressa pour s'asseoir également sur ses talons, avant de continuer :

- Et puis, je ne serai pas le premier homme d'affaire à faire mon coming-out. En plus, en la jouant finement, on pourra utiliser l'attentat comme base pour le début de notre histoire d'amour, et tous les romantiques seront de notre côté.

Et pendant que Quatre, de nouveau dans son rôle de l'homme d'affaire le plus puissant de l'univers, continuait à échafauder le plan de communication pour tourner le scandale en avantage, Trowa souriait de façon de plus en plus prononcée. Il adorait voir l'homme de sa vie réfléchir à voix haute, il était alors tout simplement adorable. Alors qu'il était en train d'imaginer les réponses appropriées à différentes critiques, l'Arabe capta soudain le regard mi-tendre mi-amusé de Trowa. S'arrêtant en plein milieu d'une phrase, il demanda :

- Quoi ?

Trowa sourit largement et lui caressa gentiment la joue, tout en répondant d'une voix très rauque :

- Dois-je en conclure que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ?

Quatre se pencha pour lui donner une tape sur l'arrière du crâne, puis, alors que le Français produisait un "aïe" indigné, il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Entre deux baisers, l'Arabe lui souffla :

- Évidemment, imbécile.

À ces mots, Trowa referma ses bras sur le corps de son amant et, tout en le faisant basculer en arrière, il lui réaffirma son amour, avant d'entreprendre de le lui démontrer physiquement. Et cette fois-ci, Quatre ne l'arrêta pas, bien au contraire.

.

Un éclat de voix le réveilla. Tout d'abord, il ne comprit pas pourquoi son lit était si dur et surtout pourquoi son plafond était si bas et couvert de tuyaux noirs. Puis, Duo comprit qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, mais sur la planche à roulettes sous une voiture dans le garage de Léon. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il s'endormait sans prévenir. Il prit une seconde pour maudire les somnifères avant de chercher à comprendre ce qui l'avait sorti du sommeil.

Une conversation avait lieu dans le garage. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un client qui parlait avec Léon, Duo allait reprendre son travail quand une exclamation le convainquit de ne surtout pas faire connaître sa présence :

- Putain ! C'est pas ma faute si la bombe a explosé trop tôt !

Vérifiant rapidement qu'il était bien invisible sous la berline, Duo tourna la tête vers l'endroit où devaient se trouver l'auteur de l'éclat de voix. Il vit une paire de baskets à côté d'une paire de mocassins de cuir fauve, mais ne vit pas trace des gros godillots de Léon. Les deux clients étaient donc persuadés d'être seuls, ce qui expliquait la teneur de la conversation. Duo se concentra sur ce qu'ils disaient, notant en pensée tous les détails.

L'auteur de l'exclamation dut se rendre compte que le sujet était trop sensible pour continuer à hurler, car il baissa la voix pour développer :

- Elle était mise dans le socle d'un plat de poulet froid. Comment voulais-tu que j'imagine que ces abrutis de cuistots allaient faire réchauffer l'ensemble ? La chaleur a provoqué la mise à feu, et comme les autres bombes étaient réglées pour sauter en même temps, elles sont toutes parties en avance.

L'autre homme, un peu plus vieux à la voix, prit alors la parole :

- N'empêche qu'à cause de ça, on ne peut plus revendiquer l'attentat.

- Bin pourquoi ?

- Réfléchis, imbécile. Le Front Anarchiste se bat pour libérer le peuple de la tyrannie du pouvoir. Or, cet attentat n'a pas tué un seul dirigeant. Ce serait de la contre-publicité.

Il y eu une petite pause, puis l'artificier reprit :

- Il faudrait peut-être le mettre sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre, alors. Comme ça les soupçons ne se tournerons pas vers nous.

- Tu as raison. Mais on ne peut pas décider de ça dans notre coin. Il faut réunir le groupe pour décider de la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Envoie-leur un message, qu'ils y réfléchissent de leur côté.

- D'accord, chef. Et je mets quoi comme lieu et date de rendez-vous ?

- Comme d'habitude, au QG. Et demain soir, 17h. Ça nous laissera le temps de réfléchir.

Duo essayait de ne pas respirer trop fort, pendant que les bips d'un clavier de portable résonnaient dans le garage. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était tout simplement ahurissant. L'attentat dont il avait entendu parlé durant la nuit serait donc le fruit de ces deux hommes !

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire quoique ce soit dans l'immédiat. Des hommes qui ne reculaient pas pour installer des bombes pendant un gala organisé par le roi ne réfléchiraient pas trois secondes avant d'abattre un mécanicien qui aurait eu le malheur d'entendre leur conversation.

Il se demandait encore comment sortir de là-dessous sans se faire tuer lorsque des pas se firent entendre à l'entrée du garage. Le nouvel arrivant s'arrêta en voyant les deux hommes et la voix de Léon s'éleva :

- Bonjour, messieurs. Mon mécanicien s'occupe de vous ?

Le chef répondit, avec une légère tension dans la voix en apprenant qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi seuls qu'ils le pensaient :

- Bonjour. Non, nous n'avons vu personne.

- Bizarre. Duo ?

Duo préféra faire comme s'il dormait encore profondément, et ne répondit rien. Léon s'approcha de la berline, seule voiture en attente dans le garage et se pencha pour regarder dessous. Duo avait refermé les yeux et s'était remis dans la position qu'il avait lors de son réveil, un peu plus tôt.

- Duo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dessous ?

Duo ne bougea toujours pas, bien que Léon ait parlé assez fort pour le réveiller en temps normal. N'obtenant aucune réaction, Léon cria le nom de son mécano tout en tapant un grand coup sur la portière. Duo fit mine de s'éveiller en sursaut et se tapa la tête contre le pot d'échappement. Il n'y était pas aller de main morte, ayant mal estimé la distance entre sa tête et le pot, et c'est complétement étourdi qu'il répondit à son patron :

- _Ouch ! What ?_

- Eh, gamin. Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je me suis endormi.

- Encore ?

L'exclamation de Léon montrait autant d'incrédulité que d'inquiétude. Il tendit la main à son mécano pour l'aider à sortir de sous la voiture. Duo accepta volontiers. Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu à cause du choc. Il jeta un œil aux deux hommes qui le regardaient suspicieusement. Il fit mine de ne se rendre compte que maintenant de leur présence pour qu'ils s'imaginent qu'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Oh, bonjour messieurs. Pardon de ne pas vous avoir entendu entrer.

Léon lui prit le visage pour regarder la jolie bosse qui commençait à se former sur son front et le forcer à le regarder pendant qu'il l'interrogeait :

- C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu t'endors comme ça. Je suis d'accord que ce matin, c'était presque normal, la paperasse a souvent cet effet. Mais là, franchement... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu te souviens de m'avoir conseillé des somnifères pour lutter contre mes insomnies ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, j'ai suivi tes conseils.

- Et t'as pris combien de cachets pour t'endormir encore dans l'après-midi ?

- Un demi.

Léon le regarda avec un tel air d'incrédulité que Duo éclata de rire, avant de s'arrêter brusquement en grognant, un mal de crâne s'étant déclaré en traitre. Léon le lâcha et lui montra la salle de repos avec un grand geste du bras :

- Va te faire un café très serré, ça ira peut-être mieux. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper de ces messieurs, d'accord ?

Duo marmonna un assentiment avant de se rendre dans la petite pièce. Il prépara une cafetière, pressentant qu'il en aurait encore besoin pour finir la journée, et s'assit à la table en attendant qu'elle passe. Le bruit de l'engin suffit à couvrir le bruit de la conversation qui avait lieu à côté, et Duo réfléchit à ce qu'il avait entendu et à ce qu'il devait faire.

Cette information devait absolument être transmise à la police. Mais s'il se pointait ainsi, ils risquaient de ne pas le croire, surtout que le Front Anarchiste avait une assez bonne réputation, pour un parti politique ayant un nom pareil. Et s'il s'adressait directement aux Preventers ? Après tout, ils se vantaient de n'être affilié à aucun gouvernement ou parti politique.

Mais c'est pareil, s'il s'adressait à l'accueil, personne ne le croirait. Il devait y avoir des tas de personnes qui devaient faire la queue pour dire qu'ils avaient vu ou entendu quelque chose à propos de cet attentat, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis, son histoire n'était quand même pas trop crédible. Franchement, une bombe dans un plat de poulet ? S'il ne l'avait pas directement entendu, il aurait lui-même cru à une blague.

La cafetière se tut et Duo se leva pour se servir une pleine tasse de café. Il avala quelques gorgées de liquide brulant et reprit sa place à la table. Alors qu'il se demandait comment faire savoir ce qu'il avait entendu, il repensa à sa vision de la nuit. Ce Wufei semblait bien le connaître et surtout lui faire entièrement confiance. En plus, il était maintenant colonel chez les Preventers, et avait semblé être le chef des opérations de sauvetage sur les lieux de l'attentat.

Mais il revenait à son problème de la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas juste débarquer comme une fleur en demandant à le voir, alors qu'il ne savait toujours pas où il l'avait rencontré. Il venait de décider qu'il était plus simple de lui écrire une lettre lorsque Léon entra dans la salle. Duo sortit de ses cogitations et lui demanda :

- _So_, que voulaient-ils ?

- Ils voulaient qu'on leur répare leur voiture. Mais ce n'est que de la tôle froissée, apparemment un accrochage en sortant de leur garage ce midi, alors je les ai envoyés chez Mac.

Mac était carrossier, et un grand ami de Léon. Ils s'envoyait régulièrement des clients, quand ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper eux-mêmes du problème. Léon se servit une tasse et s'assit en face de Duo. Il but une gorgée, grimaça devant l'amertume du breuvage et rajouta un sucre.

- Si t'arrives à dormir après ce café, ton cas est désespéré !

Duo pouffa et but à son tour. Léon se rembrunit et reprit, tout en se perdant dans les profondeurs de sa tasse :

- Ça s'arrange pas, tes cauchemars ?

- Non. C'est même de pire en pire. Le somnifère, c'était le dernier recours.

- Et tu ne sais toujours pas ce qui les cause ?

Pendant un instant, Duo eut envie de lui dire. Mais il n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour arriver à expliquer correctement le problème. Et, si cette histoire de gundam était réelle, il était hors de question qu'il implique d'autres personnes. Aussi, il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Léon n'insista pas et ils finirent leurs cafés en silence. Puis, Duo retourna sous la berline pour finir son travail. En même temps, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait mettre dans la lettre pour le colonel.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>(1) <em>Yúchŭn jī : stupide machine<em> en chinois, selon google traduction. Bon, je parle pas chinois, alors ne me demandez pas comment ça se prononce. Si c'est faux, dites-le moi, je le changerai immédiatement.

(2) L'émission n'existe pas, mais la chaine si. Vu que c'est l'une des plus grandes chaines américaines, je me suis dit qu'elle avait sûrement survécu à la colonisation.

(3) C'est à dire qu'il releva le deuxième coin de sa bouche. C'est Trowa, tout de même, on va pas lui demander de faire un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ^_^

(4) Si vous voulez connaître les différents signes utilisés lors des opérations commandos, allez donc là : http : / / www . lefande . com / hands . html, ce sont ceux que j'ai utilisé, assez facilement compréhensibles, bien que les légendes soient en anglais.

_Notes de l'auteur :_

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Quelque soit la réponse, ça me fera plaisir de le savoir, et pour ça, rien de mieux qu'une petite review ^^

Bon, plus qu'un chapitre ! Avec de la chance, il sera fini pour vendredi prochain. Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je ne posterais plus d'histoire en cours d'écriture, mais j'avais vraiment trop hâte de savoir ce que vous en penseriez... Vous m'avez bien rassurée pour les premiers chapitres, j'espère réussir à tenir mes délais pour vous remercier ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fais mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : shonen-ai

Couples : 3x4, 1x2 (oui, enfin ^_^)

Remarques :

J'ai failli à ma promesse T_T, je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre vendredi soir, car il m'a manqué deux heures dans la journée pour finir de l'écrire. Aussi, je vous le livre avec un poil de retard, toujours sans correction, mais avec 10 pages de plus pour me faire pardonner.  
>Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est super valorisant de voir qu'une de mes histoires plaît autant ! Même si je me suis aperçue que chaque nouveaa chapitre est moins reviewé que le précédent...<br>Et là, je sens que vous allez me haïr, certains passages sont... frustrants... mais je suis sûre que vous saviez déjà que j'étais sadique ^_^

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 4<span>_

.

_Samedi 23 décembre 200_

.

Wufei fixait son écran d'ordinateur sans le voir. Le mail qu'il venait de recevoir lui faisait craindre de devoir se passer de son ami pendant cette période de crise. Quatre le tenait au courant des derniers avancements de la recherche de Duo. La piste semblait bien plus sérieuse que toutes celles qu'ils avaient trouvé ces dernière années réunies. Il comprenait que Heero ne lui ai rien dit pour le moment, car les seules fois où ils avaient été ensemble ces derniers jours, ils avaient eu d'autres choses à penser.

Wufei avait passé toute la journée de la veille et une partie de la nuit sur l'attentat du gala de Noël, sans succès pour l'instant. L'étude des bombes avait montré qu'elles avaient eu des minuteries, mais qu'elles avaient sauté en avance. La faute en incombait apparemment à un commis trop zélé qui avait mis à réchauffer le plat qui contenait l'une des bombes, déclenchant ainsi l'explosion en chaine. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs. En décortiquant les minuteries, Heero avait réussit à reconstituer le programme de mise à feu, et en avait déduit qu'au moment prévu de l'explosion, la majorité des invités auraient été près du buffet.

Si l'attentat avait réussi, le bilan aurait été bien plus lourd, non seulement en nombre de morts, mais aussi en terme de politique et de diplomatie. La tête du royaume de Sank, celle de l'Alliance et celle des Preventers auraient été coupées net. Sans parler des problèmes économiques qui auraient été engendrés par la disparition des dirigeants des plus grandes entreprises de la Terre et des Colonies.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé les responsables. Ils avaient en revanche trouvé comment les bombes étaient entrées dans le palais. L'un des intendants avait reçu une forte somme d'argent pour mettre trois plats au milieu de l'argenterie. Il jurait ses grands dieux de n'avoir pas été au courant qu'ils contenaient des bombes. On lui avait dit qu'ils devaient être équipés de micros et de transmetteurs. Il avait été contacté par une équipe de la presse à scandale qui voulait quelques potins. Il ne pensait pas à mal, et après quelques heures enfermés avec Heero et son regard de tueur, il n'avait toujours pas changé de version. Lady Une avait alors déclaré qu'il devait dire la vérité.

Wufei manquait d'hommes, car il avait fait doubler les gardes du corps des représentants de l'Alliance, et ce, malgré que Lady Une lui ait mis à disposition tous les agents disponibles. Il avait espéré qu'un groupuscule de terroristes revendique l'attentat, mais malheureusement, plus le temps passait, moins il devait compter sur cette solution. Il avait envoyé quelques agents sur la piste des faux journalistes de presse à scandale, mais cela n'avait pour le moment rien donné.

Wufei sortit de son immobilité en entendant toquer à la porte. Comme d'habitude, Heero n'attendit pas son approbation pour entrer. En revanche, il attendit que Wufei lui fasse signe de s'asseoir avant de prendre place sur la chaise des visiteurs. Une fois assis, il demanda à son ami pourquoi il souhaitait le voir. Wufei le regarda gravement avant de commencer :

- J'ai reçu un mail de Quatre, concernant les dernières avancées de la recherche de Duo. Je sais qu'il passe avant tout, mais...

- Je n'ai pas assez d'éléments pour le chercher.

Wufei fut soulagé de cette nouvelle, avant qu'une pointe de culpabilité ne vienne se planter dans son esprit. Il ne devrait pas être soulagé que Heero ne puisse pas retrouver rapidement Duo, mais il ne pouvait pas se séparer du moindre agent en cette période. Heero dut le comprendre, car il ajouta :

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est dans le royaume de Sank. C'est encore trop grand pour lancer une recherche sur le terrain. Mon ordinateur scanne toutes les bases de données du pays, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il est dans ce pays ?

- Sa dernière apparition correspond à la minute près à ton passage au journal de la troisième chaine nationale.

- Mais... Je ne suis pas passé à la télévision...

- Si, sans le vouloir. Quatre a senti Duo hier à 1h14 du matin. Un journaliste de la troisième chaine filmait les secours, dont toi. Tu me demandais des nouvelles de Trowa.

Wufei digéra l'information et allait poser une autre question quand on toqua à la porte. Il autorisa la personne de l'autre côté à entrer et un jeune agent passa la porte. Il salua les deux hommes dans le bureau et donna son courrier à Wufei. Puis, il salua et ressortit. Wufei jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pile d'enveloppe et allait les poser à côté quand il remarqua une lettre peu commune. Il posa les autres et regarda l'enveloppe blanche, où une écriture qui lui était familière mais qu'il ne reconnaissait pas sur l'instant indiquait : _Colonel Wufei_.

Intrigué, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une simple feuille de papier blanc, sur laquelle un texte était écrit de la même écriture un peu penchée. Il changea de couleur en voyant la première ligne et lu le reste avec empressement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il regarda Heero avec un air légèrement hagard et lui tendit la missive sans un mot. Étonné, le Japonais se saisit de la feuille et lu à son tour. Dès le début, il comprit la réaction de son ami et lu la suite tout aussi avidement.

Hi_ Wuffy !  
>J'espère que je m'adresse à la bonne personne et, même si ce n'est pas le cas, je te prie de lire quand même attentivement la suite, c'est très important.<br>J'ai entendu deux hommes discuter de l'attentat qui a eu lieu au palais royal de Sank. Ils font apparemment partie du Front Anarchiste et ont orchestré l'attentat. Ne sachant pas que je les entendaient, ils se sont disputés car les bombes ont explosé trop tôt. Un cuistot aurait apparemment fait réchauffé le plat de poulet froid où l'une des bombes était caché et ça a fait exploser les autres aussi.  
>Au départ, ils voulaient tuer les dirigeants présents à la soirée. Ils comptaient revendiquer l'attentat en leur nom si cela avait fonctionné, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, ils vont se réunir samedi à 17h à leur base pour décider sur le dos de qui mettre ce <em>muck up_.__ Ils n'ont pas précisé où se trouve cette base, mais commence déjà par voir dans les locaux de leur parti, ils avaient pas l'air suffisamment retors pour songer à avoir une autre salle de réunion.  
>Je t'ai vu à la télé, et comme tu avais l'air de donner les ordres, je pense que tu es la personne la mieux placée pour faire bon usage de cette information.<br>Et contrairement aux apparences, ceci n'est pas un canular.  
>M.<em>

Heero relut plusieurs fois la lettre avant de relever la tête vers Wufei. Il reposa la feuille de papier sur le bureau devant son ami avant de demander, la voix nouée par un étrange mélange d'incrédulité et d'espoir :

- C'est de Duo ?

- On dirait. Il n'y a que lui pour m'appeler comme ça. Et puis, c'était son habitude d'utiliser de l'argot américain à la place de l'équivalent en langue commune.

Pendant que Heero prenait l'enveloppe pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur l'expéditeur, Wufei sonna sa secrétaire et lui demanda de lui renvoyer le préposé au courrier. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le jeune homme était de retour, un peu tremblant. Il redoutait d'avoir fait une erreur, le colonel Chang étant réputé pour être assez sévère. Mais il se détendit vite en entendant la question du colonel :

- Savez-vous qui a apporté cette lettre ?

- Elle était dans la boite aux lettres ce matin, monsieur.

- Allez me chercher les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité qui surveillent les boites, entre les deux dernières levées du courrier.

- Bien, monsieur.

Le jeune agent sortit en vitesse pour aller chercher les vidéos demandées. Il était soulagé de n'avoir pas commis d'erreur, et se demandait ce que le colonel pouvait bien vouloir trouver avec ces enregistrements. Il risquait fort de n'y voir que le facteur.

Pendant ce temps, Wufei et Heero continuaient leurs suppositions.

- L'enveloppe ne comporte aucune adresse, que ce soit pour moi ou pour l'expéditeur. Et comme en plus, il n'y a pas de timbre ni de cachet, on est sûrs qu'elle n'est pas passée par la poste. Avec un peu de chance, si Maxwell est venu apporter cette lettre lui-même, on le verra sur les enregistrements.

- Hn. Quelle que soit la personne qui a mis cette lettre dans la boite, on la verra. Les caméras sont réglées de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'angle mort.

- Tu as modifié l'orientation des caméras ?

- Non, j'en ai mis une de plus pour les boites. Pour le reste du bâtiment, soit je les ai déplacées, soit j'en ai rajouté.

Wufei eut un regard blasé et allait faire une réflexion sur la paranoïa de son ami lorsque le jeune agent revint. Il était essoufflé et avait les joues rouges, preuve qu'il avait couru pour rapporter ce que son colonel lui avait demandé. Il tendit un CD à son supérieur et ce dernier le prit en disant :

- Ce n'était pas urgent au point de vous faire courir dans les couloirs, agent...

- Patterson, monsieur.

- Alors, agent Patterson, merci beaucoup. Je n'ai plus besoin de vos services, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste. Et sans courir cette fois.

- Merci mon colonel. Caporal Yuy.

Et après avoir salué les deux hommes, il ressortit. Wufei inséra le CD dans son ordinateur et projeta son contenu sur un grand écran accroché sur le mur pour que Heero puisse suivre avec lui. L'écran était divisé en quatre cases, chacune d'elle montrant la vue depuis l'une des caméras surveillant les boites aux lettres. Le Chinois commença la vidéo au moment où le préposé au courrier l'avait relevé le matin même, puis il lança un retour arrière rapide.

Ils virent le facteur mettre des paquets d'enveloppes dans les différentes boites, puis la nuit défila sans que personne ne s'approche suffisamment pour pouvoir glisser une enveloppe dans les fentes. La soirée passa à l'envers et soudain, au milieu de la cohue des employés qui sortaient du bâtiment vers 18h, Heero vit une natte dans le dos d'une personne. Wufei avait dû le voir aussi, car il stoppa l'image avant que Heero ne le lui dise.

Il remit la vidéo en lecture normale, prêt à stopper de nouveau lorsque le visage de la personne en question serait face à l'une des caméras. Le jeune homme à la natte s'approcha des boites, les parcouru du regard, comme s'il lisait les noms sur chacune, puis se mordilla l'ongle du pouce. Il semblait réfléchir pour savoir où mettre l'enveloppe blanche qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Finalement, il l'inséra dans la fente de la boite marquée "accueil", là où finissaient toutes les lettres dont le service destinataire n'était pas écrit explicitement. Lorsqu'il se détourna, Wufei figea l'image alors que l'une des caméras montrait le visage du jeune homme en trois quarts face.

Heero sentit son cœur louper un battement. C'était Duo. Son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, ses traits étaient plus affirmés et l'image en noir et blanc ne permettait pas de voir la couleur si unique de ses prunelles, mais c'était bien lui. Il parcouru avidement le visage de celui qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps, tentant de le fixer dans sa mémoire. Alors qu'il allait demander à Wufei de lui imprimer l'image, ce dernier lui tendit une feuille de papier. Il avait anticipé la demande, et en voyant l'expression surprise de Heero, il comprit que le Japonais avait été tellement absorbé par l'image sur l'écran qu'il n'avait même pas entendu l'imprimante se mettre en marche.

Réprimant un sourire, Wufei reprit la lettre de Duo et s'adressa à Heero :

- Avec ça, tu vas pouvoir démontrer à Réléna que Duo est toujours vivant.

- Hn.

Comme Heero regardait la photo entre ses mains avec la même expression que l'écran quelques secondes avant, Wufei n'était pas sûr qu'il l'ait réellement écouté. Il attendit patiemment que le Japonais le regarde de nouveau avant de reprendre :

- Va le chercher.

- Mais je croyais...

- Avec l'info qu'il nous a fourni, je n'ai plus besoin de tous les agents.

- Tu le crois alors ?

- Évidemment. Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre d'aucun des tuyaux de Maxwell, son intuition et ses méthodes de récolte d'informations ont toujours été aussi performantes que les tiennes. Et le fait qu'il sorte de l'ombre pour nous donner cette information, alors qu'il s'est planqué pendant 5 ans, me laisse croire qu'il n'a pas changé. En plus, il donne des détails qu'on a pas révélé à la presse, ce qui en fait une piste sérieuse, même si elle ne venait pas de lui.

Heero acquiesça et se leva pour partir, sa précieuse photo à la main. Arrivé à la porte, il hésita, la main sur la poignée. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsque Wufei le devança, ayant très bien compris ce qui le tracassait :

- Je dirais à Lady Une de mettre un autre agent pour la protection de Réléna.

- Merci.

Et il sortit. Il n'avait pas refermé la porte que Wufei avait déjà décroché son téléphone, certainement pour appeler Lady Une et lui dire qu'ils avaient une piste. Il referma la porte sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers son propre bureau. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et resta une bonne minute ainsi, à regarder la photo en noir et blanc de Duo. Puis il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du portable de Quatre. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, et lui demanda s'il avait senti un changement dans sa perception de Duo à un quelconque moment dans la soirée de la veille.

L'Arabe répondit par la négative, mais rappela à Heero qu'il le sentait plus fort qu'avant. Peut-être que suffisamment de l'ancienne personnalité de leur ami avait percé celle qui l'étouffait et cela avait suffi à le faire agir ainsi ?

Heero n'était pas trop convaincu, mais n'ayant pas de meilleure explication, il ne répondit pas. À la place, il remercia l'Arabe et lui lança :

- Au fait, tu salueras Trowa de ma part.

À entendre la voix étranglée du petit blond, il devait sûrement piquer un fard monumental :

- Co... Comment tu sais qu'il est là ?

Le sourire de Heero aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Duo dans ses grands jours lorsqu'il répondit :

- Je ne le savais pas.

Et il raccrocha, laissant un Quatre sous le choc à l'autre bout du fil. Le Japonais était extrêmement content que ses amis se soient enfin déclarés. Finalement, Trowa avait dû suivre ses conseils et parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avec le principal concerné.

En fait, il avait un peu menti à Quatre. Effectivement, il ne savait pas que le Français était à la résidence Winner, mais il savait en revanche qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Heero était passé à son appartement le matin avant d'aller travailler, pour voir s'il n'avait besoin de rien. Sa concierge l'avait informé que le Français n'était pas rentré depuis le soir du gala. Et comme il avait passé une nuit chez Quatre à sa sortie de l'hôpital, sa position géographique n'était pas trop difficile à deviner.

Son sourire fit place à un air déterminé lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur l'image de Duo. Il ralluma son écran, tapa le mot de passe déverrouillant sa session et commença ses recherches. Il vérifia que le scannage des bases de données du pays n'avait encore rien donné, puis il se connecta au réseau des caméras de surveillance des rues.

Il regarda les enregistrements de la veille, en commençant par les caméras proches de la base. Ayant trouvé la direction d'où était venu le natté, il entreprit de reconstituer son cheminement. À quelques blocs du QG, il le perdit. Les caméras de surveillance n'étaient pas disposées suffisamment proches les unes des autres pour surveiller la totalité des rues. Pestant contre les restrictions budgétaires et les protestations de la population qui avaient réduit leur nombre, Heero localisa la portion de rue où Duo avait disparu sur une carte. Il avait pu tourner dans trois rues perpendiculaires, deux de son côté de la route, et une en face.

Il rajouta sur sa carte la position des caméras environnantes. Une seule lui permettait de voir l'une de ces rues transverses, mais elle ne montra pas Duo. Excédé, il frappa son bureau du poing, faisant sursauter une secrétaire qui passait dans le couloir au même instant, les bras chargés de papiers. Il avait perdu sa piste.

Ne supportant pas de rester sans rien faire à son bureau en attendant les résultats de l'épluchage des bases de données, Heero verrouilla son ordinateur, se leva et sortit. Une fois dans la rue, il prit la direction que Duo avait emprunté la veille. Quelques blocs plus loin, il arriva à l'endroit où il avait perdu sa trace. La marche l'avait un peu calmé, et c'est avec son efficacité habituelle qu'il observa la portion de rue non surveillée par les caméras.

Évidemment, il ne vit trace de Duo nulle part. Il avait neigé la veille au soir, mais de nombreuses personnes étaient passées depuis sur ce trottoir, et si le natté avait laissé des traces de pas, elles étaient depuis largement recouvertes par d'autres. Heero ne pouvait croire qu'il soit entré dans l'un des immeubles. S'il avait vécu aussi près pendant si longtemps, il aurait fini par le voir au détour d'une rue, ou en se rendant au bureau. Par contre, un nouvel élément lui redonna un peu d'espoir.

Il traversa la rue et entra dans l'agence bancaire qu'il avait repéré en face. Son entrée attira quelques coups d'œils légèrement curieux, mais sans plus. L'agence était suffisamment proche du QG pour qu'un Preventer en uniforme ne soit pas considéré autrement que comme un autre client. Il s'approcha du vigile chargé de la sécurité et lui demanda s'il pouvait parler à son chef. Le vigile lui lança un regard légèrement effrayé, aussi Heero le rassura en lui expliquant qu'il ne se passait rien de grave.

Pas très convaincu, le vigile appela quand même son supérieur, ne serait-ce que pour lui refiler le problème en puissance que représentait ce Preventer étrange. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le responsable de la sécurité arriva. C'était un homme imposant, proche de la cinquantaine, et dont la posture trahissait un ancien militaire. Il salua Heero d'un signe de tête et lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Une fois à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète, il prit la parole pour la première fois. Sa voix était rauque et légèrement sifflante, et Heero aperçut une cicatrice sur son cou, reliquat d'une blessure à la trachée. Une fraction de seconde, le Japonais se demanda s'il avait pu être blessé par Duo durant la guerre, avant de repousser cette pensée pour se concentrer sur le moment présent.

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous, caporal...

- Yuy. Vous savez sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé au palais royal jeudi soir.

Le chef de la sécurité hocha la tête.

- Nous avons reçu une lettre anonyme portant de graves accusations, et comme la piste semble sérieuse, nous avons essayé de retrouver l'auteur, juste pour nous assurer que ce n'est pas un piège. Nous avons réussi à retracer son trajet depuis le QG, mais nous avons perdu sa trace quelque part dans la rue devant votre banque. Pourriez-vous me fournir les enregistrements de la caméra de votre distributeur automatique ?

- Vous pensez qu'il est venu retirer de l'argent ?

Le chef semblait relativement sarcastique, mais Heero ne releva pas et répondit, toujours aussi froid et analytique :

- Non, mais il est peut-être passé dans le champ de la caméra, ce qui me permettra de savoir dans quelle direction il est parti.

Comprenant que le jeune Preventer était apparemment imperméable à son humour, le chef de la sécurité soupira silencieusement et demanda quelle période l'intéressait. Heero lui indiqua le moment où il avait perdu la trace de l'Américain, puis, après une petite manipulation sur son ordinateur, l'ancien militaire lui tendit un CD qu'il venait juste de graver :

- Je vous ai mis une heure avant et une heure après, au cas où.

- Merci.

Puis, après les salutations d'usage, Heero ressortit dans l'air froid de la fin de journée. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel déjà obscurci et remarqua que les nuages étaient chargés de neige. Il aimait bien la neige. Ça lui rappelait un geste de Duo, lors d'une de leurs dernières missions ensemble. Il s'était pris un méchant coup de crosse de fusil sur la tempe pendant une infiltration un peu ratée, et lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la planque, à peu près en entier, l'Américain lui avait posé une grosse de poignée de neige sur l'hématome en cours de formation. Il l'avait fait avec une telle douceur que Heero s'était senti rougir et qu'il ne savait pas trop si c'était la chaleur de ses joues ou celle de son coquard qui avait le plus fait fondre la neige.

Souriant tendrement à ce souvenir, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, autant pour se protéger du froid piquant que pour refermer ses doigts sur le boitier du CD, comme de crainte qu'il ne s'envole. Il reprit d'un pas vif la direction de son bureau.

Une fois arrivé, il déverrouilla sa session, vérifia de nouveau l'état d'avancement de sa recherche et inséra le CD dans l'appareil. Il lança la vidéo, espérant sans trop y croire voir apparaître le natté sur le trottoir d'en face. Et soudain, marchant d'un bon pas, il vit un jeune homme natté se rapprocher d'une moto, se coiffer d'un casque et enfourcher l'engin avant de partir avec. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il ne l'avait plus vu, puisqu'il cherchait un piéton. De plus, Duo avait passé sa natte dans son blouson pour qu'elle ne vole pas derrière lui, cachant ainsi à Heero la seule chose qui lui aurait permis de se douter plus tôt de l'identité du motard.

La définition de la caméra du distributeur était trop faible pour qu'il puisse lire la plaque d'immatriculation, mais il regarda dans quelle direction la moto était partie, et il la rechercha sur le réseau des caméras de la ville. Il réussit à retracer son chemin sur quelques kilomètres, mais il perdit de nouveau sa trace lorsque l'Américain prit de petites rues pour s'enfoncer dans la zone résidentielle de l'extrémité nord de la capitale, quartier très tranquille qui ne devait totaliser qu'une dizaine de caméras. Il reprit alors chacun des plans vidéo qu'il avait pour essayer de lire la plaque d'immatriculation de la moto.

Il venait de détailler toutes les images de la troisième caméra, sans réussir à lire plus de deux lettres sur la plaque arrière, lorsqu'un toussotement le fit se tourner vers le couloir. Wufei se tenait appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. En voyant qu'il avait enfin l'attention du Japonais, il se redressa et entra dans le bureau. En voyant la question inscrite dans les prunelles cobalt, il soupira mentalement. Comme il s'en doutait, Heero avait tout oublié pour se concentrer sur la recherche de Duo. Il décida de lui rafraîchir la mémoire :

- Tu sais quel jour on est ?

Heero se demanda où le Chinois voulait en venir avec une question aussi futile. D'ailleurs, pour toute réponse, il se contenta de lever un sourcil. Wufei comprit tout à fait l'allusion et répondit à sa propre question :

- Nous sommes le 23 décembre, la veille du réveillon de Noël. Et que faisons-nous habituellement ce jour-là ?

Le Japonais comprit tout d'un coup et rosit légèrement. Il avait oublié, accaparé qu'il était par sa recherche. Il détourna les yeux de son ami et répondit faiblement :

- On se retrouve tous ensemble pour le réveillon, car nous ne pouvons pas le faire le 24.

C'était Quatre qui avait proposé cela la première année. Il leur avait expliqué que Noël n'était pas une fête religieuse pour lui, puisque de toute façon il était musulman, mais une occasion de se retrouver tous en famille. La première fois, ils avaient pu le faire le 24, mais dès l'année suivante, Réléna et lui s'étaient retrouvés obligés de participer à des galas plus ou moins obligatoires à cette date. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Quatre avait tout simplement avancé d'une journée leur repas de famille, comme il disait. Et depuis, ils n'y avaient jamais dérogé.

Et alors qu'il se faisait une joie de cette soirée depuis plusieurs semaines, Heero l'avait oubliée. Il en était mortifié et Wufei le voyait bien à son regard fuyant. Ah, il était loin le soldat au cœur de glace dans des instants comme celui-ci ! Le Chinois se demanda furtivement ce que Duo penserait d'un tel changement et sourit brièvement à l'image qui s'était formé dans son esprit, celle d'un Américain plaquant le Japonais contre un mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Il décida qu'il avait assez embêté son ami et le sortit de sa crise de culpabilité :

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour prendre tes affaires et me suivre ? On va finir par être en retard.

Heero sursauta et regarda l'heure. Effectivement, il n'était même pas 20h, alors qu'il avait craint d'avoir passé une partie de la nuit dans son bureau et que Wufei soit revenu le chercher après l'avoir attendu toute la soirée. Il commença un mouvement pour se lever avant d'être arrêté par la photo de Duo toujours posée en évidence sur le bureau.

Le Chinois comprit son hésitation et résolut le problème de conscience du Japonais d'une seule phrase :

- Prends aussi tes recherches, on t'aidera pendant la soirée.

Heero lui lança un drôle de regard, à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et la reconnaissance, tout en copiant ses données sur une clé usb. Alors qu'il se levait pour sortir de son bureau, une fois son ordinateur verrouillé, Wufei se saisit de la photo qui était restée sur le plan de travail. Comme Heero lui demandait pourquoi il la prenait alors qu'il avait les vidéos sur sa clé, Wufei répondit avec un grand sourire :

- Je veux montrer cette photo à Réléna avant même qu'on lui ai dit que nous avons des preuves claires de la survie de Maxwell. Je veux pouvoir lui décrire sa tête quand on le retrouvera.

Heero sourit, effectivement, c'était le genre de chose qui ferait hurler de rire l'Américain. Les deux amis sortirent finalement du bâtiment des Preventers en silence avant de monter dans la voiture du Japonais pour se rendre dans l'une des résidences secondaires de Quatre. Le véhicule de Wufei resta au garage du QG, il prendrait le bus pour retourner travailler.

.

Une fois de plus, Duo alluma la télévision sur la chaîne d'informations en continu. Il écouta d'une oreille les commentaires des deux journalistes tout en suivant les dépêches qui défilaient en bas de l'écran. Il n'y avait toujours rien de nouveau concernant l'attentat. Le natté soupira fortement et éteignit le poste. Pourtant, il était 18h passées, les Preventers auraient déjà dû arrêter les responsables... Ou alors, ils n'avaient pas pris sa lettre au sérieux... Et s'il n'existait pas de colonel Wufei ? Si ce nom n'était qu'un produit de son imagination ?

Aussi agité que les pensées qui lui tournaient dans la tête depuis la veille, Duo se leva du canapé, fit trois fois le tour du salon, se rassit, tritura la télécommande, la reposa, la reprit et ralluma la télé. Pour la dixième fois, il relu les dépêches qui défilaient, mais aucune n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avaient lues. Excédé, il balança la télécommande dans un coin du canapé en poussant un grognement de dépit. Puis, il se laissa aller contre le dossier et ferma les yeux.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs essais avant que sa lettre ressemble à quelque chose de cohérent. Puis, il avait pris sa moto et était parti en direction du QG des Preventers. Il s'était arrêté quelques blocs avant le bâtiment, poussé par un instinct qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il savait juste qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche plus avec sa moto et qu'il reste autant que possible hors de vue des caméras de sécurité. Il avait hésité un moment devant la multitude de boites aux lettres (comment pouvait-il y avoir tant de services dans cette organisation ?) pour finir par la mettre dans la boite de l'accueil. Après tout, eux devaient savoir où travaillait ce Wufei. Ce n'était pas un nom courant, il était très improbable que deux colonels se prénomment ainsi dans ce bâtiment.

Et depuis, il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Ses parents avaient bien remarqué sa nervosité, mais lorsqu'ils l'avaient questionné dans la matinée, il avait éludé la question. Après le déjeuner, il avait réussi à masquer son état de nerfs en déblayant la neige de l'allée et du trottoir devant la maison. La dépense physique alliée à son manque de sommeil lui avait permis de s'endormir comme une masse en rentrant. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, dieu merci et s'était réveillé en meilleure forme que depuis le début de la semaine.

Ses parents lui avaient laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine, lui expliquant qu'ils l'avaient laissé dormir et étaient parti finir leurs courses de Noël. N'ayant plus à donner le change, sa nervosité était revenue en force et Duo n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de cinq minutes sur une même activité. Il avait amené les annales du BTS qu'il avait téléchargé sur internet pour essayer de travailler un peu, mais peine perdue.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Duo allumait et éteignait la télévision, espérant sans trop y croire qu'il avait pu faire avancer l'enquête sur l'attentat. Il allait éteindre de nouveau et recommencer à arpenter le salon lorsque le journaliste de droite annonça :

- Une dépêche urgente vient de nous parvenir. Le général Une, commandant en chef des Preventers, nous fait savoir qu'elle tiendra une conférence de presse dans une demi-heure. Les coupables de l'attentat de jeudi soir durant le gala de l'École du Cirque au palais royal de Sank ont été arrêté il y a quelques instants, et Lady Une nous expliquera le déroulement de l'opération.

Sa collègue intervint :

- Voilà une affaire qui a été rondement menée, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part des Preventers.

- En effet, et vous pourrez assister à la conférence de presse sur notre chaine, nos envoyés spéciaux se sont rendus sur place dès que nous avons reçu la nouvelle.

Duo occulta le reste du dialogue entre les deux journalistes et il soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas plus avancé sur son passé, mais au moins, il avait permis de mettre hors d'état de nuire de dangereux malfaiteurs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela avait tant d'importance pour lui car, après tout, il n'était pas concerné par ces attentats. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce soulagement et cette satisfaction du devoir accompli ?

Il ne se savait pas aussi citoyen. Mais s'il avait été pilote de gundam, ça s'expliquait déjà un peu mieux. Il décida de regarder la conférence de presse. Il était presque sûr d'y revoir le chinois et qui sait, d'avoir peut-être une autre vision. Pas que les précédentes lui aient appris grand chose, mais sait-on jamais...

Après quelques minutes sur divers sujet, les journalistes annoncèrent la conférence en reprenant l'essentiel du déroulement de l'attentat, des fois que certains téléspectateurs aient vécus dans une grotte sans électricité depuis deux jours. Puis, ils passèrent l'antenne à l'envoyé spécial qui devait couvrir l'évènement.

L'envoyé spécial commença par expliquer où il était et pourquoi, comme si ses collègues ne venaient pas de le faire. Puis, l'image bascula de la caméra de l'envoyé spécial aux officielles. Une table équipée d'un nombre assez hallucinant de micros et installée sur une estrade faisait face à une dizaine de rangée de chaises où se pressait des journalistes de tous les médias du pays et même de l'étranger. La salle était comble et des personnes devaient se tenir debout au fond, car il n'y avait pas suffisamment de chaises. Duo repéra l'envoyé spécial de la chaine qu'il regardait au deuxième rang de chaises, presque au milieu.

Le natté comprit alors pourquoi son message d'introduction était redondant avec celui des journalistes du plateau. Il avait dû l'enregistrer dès qu'il était arrivé sur place avant de se précipiter dans la salle pour avoir une bonne place.

L'estrade était encore vide, mais un mouvement dans la foule et la chute soudaine du niveau sonore annonça l'arrivée dans la salle de la principale intéressée. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le général Une prit place au centre de la table, rapidement encadrée par le ministre de l'intérieur, un représentant du Palais et le colonel à qui Duo avait envoyé sa lettre.

Avidement, le natté dévisagea le chinois, espérant avoir une vision à la simple vue du visage sévère aux cheveux lisses tirés en arrière. Mais rien ne se passa. Aussi, il détailla les autres pendant que le silence se faisait dans la salle. Lady Une avait les cheveux rassemblés en chignon strict, et Duo fut surpris qu'elle ne porte pas de lunettes. Pourquoi s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle en ait ?

Ne pouvant répondre à cette question, il regarda rapidement les deux autres, mais le ministre comme le porte-parole ne lui semblaient pas familier comme les deux premiers. La caméra zooma sur le ministre lorsqu'il prit la parole :

- Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Je vois à l'affluence dans la salle que cette affaire vous passionne. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'attentat qui a touché le Palais Royal jeudi soir avait été raté, en cela que les bombes ont explosé trop tôt, causant de nombreux morts parmi le personnel de cuisine mais épargnant les dirigeants présents au Gala de Noël de l'École des Arts du Cirque et du Spectacle. Les Preventers, chargés de la sécurité lors de ce gala, ont aussitôt lancé une enquête en collaboration avec la police nationale et la cellule anti-terroriste de l'Alliance des Sphères Terrestres. Après deux jours d'enquête, les responsables ont été arrêté il y a moins d'une heure...

Un brouhaha indescriptible monta de la salle. Duo ricana. C'était pourtant le sujet même de la conférence de presse, il n'y avait aucune raison que cette nouvelle surprenne les personnes présentes. Il ne comprendrait jamais les journalistes...

Le ministre réussit à obtenir de nouveau le silence puis il passa la parole au général Une qui expliqua succinctement qui étaient les terroristes et leurs intentions de base. Puis, les premières questions fusèrent. À une journaliste du principal journal papier de la capitale qui demandait comment ils avaient trouvé les coupables, Lady Une répondit :

- Le plus à même pour répondre à cette question est le colonel Wufei Chang, ici présent, qui a piloté toute l'enquête et l'opération d'interpellation des suspects.

Le cœur de Duo s'affola en entendant le nom complet du colonel. Ainsi, il avait raison, il s'appelait bien Wufei. Donc, puisque cette information-là était exacte, il connaissait réellement le chinois ! Mais si cela lui permettait de ne plus douter de sa santé mentale, ça ne l'avançait toujours pas sur les circonstances qui lui avaient fait rencontrer ce Wufei dans un premier temps. Il sortit de ses cogitations stériles en entendant le chinois s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Nous avons suivi plusieurs pistes dès le début, mais celle qui nous a permis de nous orienter vers le Front Anarchiste est une lettre anonyme qui est arrivée ce matin. Un de nos concitoyens a surpris une conversation et nous a fait part de son contenu. Après vérification de quelques détails pour savoir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un canular, nous avons perquisitionné au QG du parti, lors d'une réunion de ses membres les plus importants. L'un d'eux a avoué presque dès l'instant où nous avons passé la porte et notre perquisition nous a permis de trouver des preuves irréfutables de la responsabilité du chef du Parti Anarchiste dans l'attentat. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à retrouver tous les membres du réseau.

Un journaliste du premier rang leva la main et prit la parole :

- Mais vous ne savez pas qui a envoyé cette lettre ?

Lady Une répliqua, pince-sans-rire :

- C'est le principe d'une lettre anonyme.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent et le journaliste se rassit en vitesse, le rouge aux joues. De nouvelles questions furent posées, et Duo suivit le tout avec intérêt. Mais alors que Wufei expliquait comment l'attentat avait été préparé et comment il aurait dû se passer si un commis n'avait pas fait de l'excès de zèle, Lady Une changea légèrement de position. Elle avait au départ les mains sur la table, et venait de les joindre en chapiteau à hauteur de ses lèvres. De son regard perçant, et sans montrer la moindre émotion, elle scrutait l'assemblée, comme si elle cherchait à percer les pensées des journalistes. Duo tressaillit à la peur et à la colère que ce geste lui inspirait. Et alors qu'il se demandait d'où lui venaient ces émotions, il se souvint.

_Il avait les mains liées dans le dos et deux ozzies l'escortaient dans un couloir d'un gris sale. L'un de ses gardes-chiourme ouvrit une porte en fer qui ne leur fit même pas la faveur de grincer. Duo secoua mentalement la tête. Les dirigeants d'OZ ne savaient vraiment pas soigner l'ambiance. Il devrait leur donner des leçons. Les longs couloirs en béton brut qui faisaient résonner les pas étaient pas mal, mais à leur place, il les auraient pourvus d'ampoules diffusant une lumière un peu plus faiblarde et il aurait doté les salles d'interrogatoires de portes en chêne cloutées, qui ne s'ouvriraient qu'au prix d'un long et sinistre grincement._

_ Il fut poussé sans ménagement dans la pièce par l'autre garde et manqua trébucher. Il tourna la tête pour lui jeter un regard noir par-dessus son épaule, mais l'effet ne fut pas celui recherché. Le garde se contenta de sourire d'un air goguenard avant d'asseoir d'autorité le natté sur une chaise. Puis, il rejoignit son collègue à côté de la porte refermée. En attendant son bourreau, Duo détailla la pièce._

_ Celle-ci était un peu plus meublée que celles qu'il avait eu l'honneur de visiter depuis le début de son emprisonnement. Outre la chaise qu'il occupait, une petite table et une autre chaise lui faisaient face, à cinq ou six pas. Derrière la table, un grand miroir, certainement sans tain, complétait le stéréotype de la salle d'interrogatoire véhiculé par les films._

_ Lorsqu'il se vit dans le miroir, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Normal que le garde ait ricané, avec la tronche qu'il avait... Les précédents interrogatoires avaient laissé des traces. Une des ses pommettes arborait un dégradé intéressant de pourpre et de violet, tandis que l'œil du même côté était tellement gonflé qu'il s'étonnait de voir encore quelque chose avec. Sa lèvre était fendue en plusieurs endroits, de même que son arcade sourcilière et une marque rouge de la forme d'un poing ornait le côté de sa mâchoire. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas une tête à intimider qui que ce soit..._

_ Alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de siffloter un petit air bravache malgré sa lèvre blessée, la porte se rouvrit pour laisser passer un sous-officier, les bras chargés de papiers, et une jeune femme en uniforme. Elle arborait le grade de capitaine malgré son jeune âge et Duo la détailla avec une fausse désinvolture. Elle ne montrait aucune émotion particulière et ses affreuses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux rassemblés en deux gros macarons sur la nuque n'amélioraient pas l'impression de rigidité qui émanait d'elle. D'après ce que lui avait dit le professeur G, ce devait être Lady Une, le bras droit de Treize Kushrenada._

_ Le sous-off' posa ses papiers sur la table puis se posta à côté, presque au garde à vous. Lady Une s'assit à la table, compulsa les dossiers avec un air absorbé puis releva les yeux sur Duo. Elle reposa la feuille qu'elle lisait au milieu des autres éparpillées sur la table et posa ses coudes sur la table. Elle mit ses mains en cloche devant ses lèvres et regarda Duo avec des yeux perçants, le visage de nouveau inexpressif. Le natté eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir l'intérieur de son crâne._

_- Bien. Veuillez décliner votre identité._

_ Duo ne frémit pas à l'entente de ce ton sec et coupant et, comme pour chaque interrogatoire, il répondit :_

_- Nobody Owens, pour vous servir._

_ Duo avait forgé cette identité à partir d'un livre que Sœur Helen leur avait lu un jour à l'orphelinat. L'histoire d'un bébé, puis petit garçon, orphelin et recueilli par une famille de fantômes (1). Duo s'était trouvé un bon paquet de similitudes avec le héros. Par exemple, il était orphelin depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait et il tenait aussi son prénom d'un mort, même si Solo ne s'était jamais manifesté sous la forme d'un fantôme pour le protéger. Un coup de poing violemment abattu sur la table lui fit regarder le sous-officier. L'homme avait le visage rouge et congestionné par la colère et il hurla au natté :_

_- Te fous pas de nous ! Dis-nous qui t'es !_

_ Duo sourit de toutes ses dents :_

_- Je ne suis personne, ce nom me sied parfaitement._

_ Le sous-off' sembla gonfler encore plus à la réponse impertinente et Duo se demanda s'il était possible de le faire exploser. Il ricana à l'image d'un ballon habillé en uniforme d'OZ et ne vit pas le coup de poing venir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'amortir le choc en tournant la tête et il passa la langue que ses dents pour voir s'il n'en avait pas perdu une. L'homme avait relevé le bras pour lui donner un autre coup lorsque la voix cassante de Lady Une se fit entendre :_

_- Sergent !_

_ Le sous-officier se figea avant de revenir sagement à côté de la table. Duo marmonna :_

_- Voilà un bon toutou..._

_ Mais, soit le sergent ne l'avait pas entendu, soit il avait trop peur de Lady Une pour se venger de la remarque. Celle-ci reprit les rênes de l'interrogatoire. À chaque question, Duo répondait invariablement qu'il s'appelait Nobody Owens et avait grandi dans un cimetière. Il rajoutait des détails à chaque fois, retraçant pour son auditoire le roman à la base de son identité._

_ Dans un premier temps, Lady Une l'avait laissé dire, puis, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, elle était revenue aux méthodes traditionnelles, demandant aux gardes de le frapper à chaque mauvaise réponse. Mais Duo s'en tenait à sa version de papier. Lors de son entrainement, G lui avait appris qu'il était plus facile de résister aux tortures si l'on disait toujours la même chose, plutôt que de se taire._

_ Ayant déjà été torturé aux côtés de Heero, il avait pu se rendre compte que tous les profs ne donnaient pas les mêmes conseils, car le soldat parfait n'avait pas décoché un mot ni bougé un muscle, même lorsque leurs bourreaux avaient usé de drogues._

_ Finalement, lassée des réponses fantaisistes du natté, Lady Une quitta la pièce. Duo fut sidéré de l'avoir lassé si vite. Habituellement, il lui fallait bien deux ou trois heures de plus avant d'être renvoyé dans sa cellule par des gardes excédés. Mais il déchanta très vite lorsqu'elle revint accompagnée d'un homme en blouse blanche qui tenait une bouteille remplie d'un liquide jaune-vert translucide dans une main et une seringue dans l'autre. Pendant que Lady Une reprenait sa place et sa position précédente, l'homme remplit l'instrument avec le produit contenu dans la bouteille et Duo déglutit avec difficulté._

_ Ça allait se corser maintenant. Si c'était un sérum de vérité basique, son entrainement était suffisant pour qu'il reste fixé sur son histoire, mais si c'était une nouvelle drogue mise au point par OZ, Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait se passer. Le sergent le maintint par les épaules pendant que Lady Une le piquait dans le haut du bras. Il sentit donc nettement le tressaillement que le natté n'avait pu réprimer en sentant l'aiguille transpercer sa peau, et il lui susurra à l'oreille :_

_- Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant, hein ?_

_ Duo allait lui répondre une tirade sarcastique lorsque le produit commença à passer dans ses veines. Il se cabra dans son siège, luttant pour sortir de l'emprise de ses tortionnaires. La douleur était tellement forte que, le temps que l'homme en blouse enfonce entièrement le piston de la seringue, Duo avait l'impression qu'une armée de hérissons en boule se baladait dans son système sanguin. Ses oreilles tintaient et sa respiration difficile suivait tant bien que mal les battements affolés de son cœur. La douleur augmentant maintenant de manière exponentielle, il hurla. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il vit le médecin regarder alternativement le produit, sa seringue et lui-même avec un air surpris et Lady Une qui le regardait toujours avec ce regard perçant, le visage fermé et les doigts joints en cloche._

Duo sursauta lorsqu'il reprit contact avec la réalité. En voyant que la Lady Une de la télévision avait toujours la même posture, il éteignit le poste en vitesse et tenta de se calmer. Le simple souvenir de cette douleur lui avait suffit pour se retrouver tremblant et couvert de sueur. Il se leva et passa dans la cuisine pour boire un peu. Sa vision lui avait laissé la gorge sèche et l'estomac noué, et il avait besoin de quelque chose de frais. Après deux verres de jus d'orange, il se sentit un peu mieux et pu commencer à analyser sa vision.

Entre ses cours d'histoire contemporaine et ses propres connaissances, il savait déjà que Lady Une avait servi OZ avant la fin de la guerre, avant de choisir de poursuivre les idées de Treize Kushrenada en créant une force de frappe semblable à l'ancienne Organisation Zodiacale, mais détachée de tout appui politique, pour éviter les dérives dues au rattachement de OZ à la fondation Romefeller. Ainsi, détachée de toute pression politique, elle pouvait choisir librement d'intervenir ou non dans un conflit, que ce soit sur demande d'un des partis, ou de son propre chef.

Par contre, il n'était écrit nulle part qu'elle avait torturé des gens... Quand il repensait à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre frénétiquement et ses jambes de flageoler. Alors, il se focalisa sur le début de la vision. Maintenant, il savait que le soldat parfait et Heero ne faisait qu'un. Et qu'une certaine Sœur Helen lui avait lu des histoires dans un orphelinat.

Mais s'il avait été dans un orphelinat, comment ses parents avaient-ils pu le trouver dans la rue ? Et pourquoi ressentait-il tant de mélancolie et de culpabilité à la pensée d'une religieuse dont il ne se souvenait même plus du visage ? Et qui était Solo ? Il lui avait donné son nom apparemment, c'était donc son père ? Son frère ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il un si gros poids dans la poitrine à la simple pensée de l'avoir oublié, comme si cela seul était la pire des trahisons ?

Pour reprendre sa métaphore du puzzle, il avait maintenant quelques pièces de plus, mais une seule se rattachait à l'une de celles qu'il avait déjà, les autres étant chacune d'une couleur différente et aucune ne provenant du bord. Chaque vision amenait une réponse et une dizaine de nouvelles questions.

Tout à ses cogitations, ses yeux se posèrent sans qu'il y pense sur une photo encadrée accrochée au-dessus de la table de la cuisine. Elle représentait Duo entouré de ses deux parents, et avait été prise le jour de son retour à la maison, deux semaines après qu'il soit sorti du coma. Il avait encore le teint un peu pâle sur ce cliché, mais ce petit détail était facilement éclipsé par le sourire radieux des trois personnes qui posaient devant la maison, étroitement enlacés. Et peu importe si Duo n'avait ses bras autour des épaules de ses parents que parce qu'il ne pouvait pas encore marcher très longtemps sans être fatigué.

Soudain, une pensée heurta le natté. Et si ses parents lui avaient menti sur sa date d'adoption ? S'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé dans la rue à l'âge de 10 ans, mais bien plus tard, à la fin de la guerre par exemple ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi ses rares visions ne collaient pas dans l'ordre chronologique de ce qu'il savait de sa vie... de ce que ses parents lui avaient dit de sa vie... Non, ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi lui auraient-ils menti ?

On ne ment pas à ceux qu'on aime, non ? Et ses parents l'aimaient, il en était sûr. Il ne pouvait pas avoir inventé la douleur dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils évoquaient son coma et la peur qu'ils avaient eu de le perdre. Alors que croire ?

En se prenant la tête entre les mains, son regard se posa sur les annales qu'il avait amené mais n'avait pas réussi à potasser. Il se décida à s'y plonger. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à arrêter ses cogitations à propos de ses visions, qui commençaient d'ailleurs à lui faire mal au crâne. Et puis, ça ferait plaisir à sa mère de voir qu'il se mettait enfin à ses révisions. Il y allait de son avenir quand même. Au diable le passé ! Il ne pourrait de toute façon pas le changer, alors pourquoi se mettre dans des états pareils ? Oui, il allait faire comme ça. Laisser tomber toute cette histoire de visions et recommencer à vivre comme il le faisait avant. Et s'il avait de nouvelles visions, il les prendraient comme elles venaient et ne chercherait pas à les lier avec les autres.

Fort de cette résolution, et l'esprit apaisé par le fait d'avoir pris une décision, il put se concentrer sur les copies des années précédentes jusqu'à ce que ses parents rentrent. Ensuite, il les aida à préparer le repas, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Ses parents se rendirent compte de son changement d'attitude, mais il les tranquillisa en leur disant qu'il avait en partie réglé ses problèmes et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'en fassent.

Aurelle regarda son mari, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Leur fils avait toujours eu le chic pour éluder tous les problèmes et faire croire que tout allait bien. Pourtant, ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas réussi à cacher son mal-être comme il l'avait déjà fait précédemment. Aurelle en avait déduit que son fils devait être très perturbé pour que son masque "_I'm__ fine_" se soit fissuré. Mais, puisque ce soir Duo semblait revenu à la normale, elle prit cela comme un signe qu'il allait mieux. Peut-être serait-il assez remis pour leur expliquer ce qui l'avait tant tracassé ?

.

Quatre soupira de bien-être. Il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde en ce moment. Trowa et lui-même étaient installés dans un grand canapé dans le salon d'une résidence Winner, face à un grand écran de télévision qui retransmettait la conférence de presse de Lady Une. Quatre s'était couché sur le côté, de façon à avoir la tête posée sur la cuisse de son amant. Trowa regardait le débat avec une grande attention, mais l'Arabe était bien trop occupé à apprécier le mouvement régulier de la grande main du Français dans ses cheveux pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'envie d'essayer de suivre. Il en avait même fermé les yeux de contentement. S'il l'avait pu, il en aurait ronronné de plaisir.

Il entrouvrit une paupière en entendant Wufei prendre la parole, mais il la referma vite. Le Chinois n'allait sûrement pas mentionner qu'il connaissait l'identité de l'expéditeur de la lettre anonyme, ça aurait entraîné bien trop de questions sur une période et des liens qu'aucun des anciens pilotes ne voulait voir divulgués à la presse.

Soudain, Duo fut là. Quatre ne s'y attendait absolument pas, et il fut si surpris qu'il sursauta violemment, attirant l'attention de son amant. Le blond bougea pour se retrouver sur le dos, se coupant ainsi de la source de distraction que représentait la télévision et répondit au sourcil interrogateur de Trowa :

- Duo est là.

Le Français acquiesça, montrant ainsi qu'il avait compris qu'il ne devait plus déranger son amant et il arrêta de lui caresser la tête tout en reportant son attention sur la télévision. Quatre soupira un peu à la perte de la douce sensation puis il fit le vide dans son esprit pour se concentrer sur sa perception des émotions de Duo, abaissant ses défenses psychiques pour mieux ressentir les détails. Le natté semblait passablement amusé, tout en étant à la fois curieux et anxieux. Quatre se demanda vaguement qu'est-ce qui faisait réagir son ami de cette manière. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, heureux qu'il était de le retrouver, même pour quelques secondes.

Trowa avait capté du coin de l'œil l'expression de son amant et il avait délaissé les explications militaires de Wufei pour se gorger tout son saoul du sourire du blond. Et soudain, l'esprit sans défense de Quatre se retrouva submergé par une douleur atroce. Le blond hurla et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se tenant la tête entre les mains et luttant pour remettre ses barrières mentales en place. Affolé, Trowa se rapprocha de Quatre et lui demanda ce qu'il avait. L'Arabe réussi à murmurer entre deux râles de douleur :

- C'est... Duo... il... il souffre... tellement...

Puis alors, que Trowa désespérait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour soulager son amant, la douleur déserta le visage d'ange et Quatre se détendit, sa respiration erratique seule témoin de sa crise. Trowa le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement, le temps qu'il retrouve son calme. Puis, devançant les questions qui ne manqueraient pas, Quatre expliqua, le nez dans le cou de son amant :

- J'ai ressenti une partie de la douleur de Duo. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait réagir ainsi, mais c'était très fort, presque autant que lorsqu'il a été torturé avec une drogue expérimentale d'OZ.

- Celle qui l'a rendu hypersensible aux anesthésiques ?

- Oui. Il avait souffert plus d'une semaine avant qu'on trouve un antidote. Mais là, ça a été trop bref pour que j'arrive à expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Il a de nouveau disparu.

Quatre resta pensif quelques secondes, mais fut rapidement sorti de ses cogitations par Trowa. Ce dernier avait découvert un nouvel aspect du pouvoir de son amant et n'était pas sûr d'en apprécier les effets, aussi, il demanda quelques précisions :

- Tu as mal à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous souffre ?

- Non, heureusement. J'ai des sortes de barrières qui me permettent de filtrer vos émotions et de ne pas en être submergé. Mais là, je les avais totalement baissées, pour essayer d'avoir le maximum d'informations sur Duo.

- Et ?

- Et à part qu'il a eu très mal, rien. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui déclenche son retour ou son départ.

Quatre soupira de frustration de ne pas savoir comment ramener son ami de manière définitive. Puis, comme Trowa s'était mis à lui caresser le dos tendrement, ses soupirs changèrent d'origine et il n'hésita guère avant de lui rendre ses attentions. Lorsque leur échange s'intensifia encore, le Français essaya de refroidir les ardeurs de son amant qui avait entrepris de les débarrasser de ces étoffes tellement encombrantes qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

- Hmm... Quatre... Les autres arrivent dans deux heures. On devrait pas s'occuper du repas ?

- Mes domestiques s'en chargent.

Ses derniers scrupules écartés et comprenant que son amour avait besoin de réconfort, Trowa succomba à la tentation pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous deux.

.

Lorsque Wufei et Heero arrivèrent à la résidence Winner où devait avoir lieu leur repas de famille, Réléna n'était pas encore là et Trowa venait manifestement de sortir de la douche lorsqu'il leur ouvrit. Le Chinois comprit aussitôt que le Français et l'Arabe s'étaient enfin déclarés et il envoya une petite pique à Trowa sur son apparence. Ce dernier y répondit d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un sourire entendu qui se passaient largement de commentaire.

Ils venaient à peine de traverser le vestibule lorsque la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Trowa laissa ses amis sur place pour aller ouvrir, à Réléna cette fois. La jeune femme avait réussi à sortir incognito du bâtiment de l'Alliance en usant d'un subterfuge très efficace et tout bête. Lorsqu'elle avait dû engager des assistantes, elle avait insisté sur leur apparence physique, pour qu'elles aient une corpulence semblable à la sienne, tout en étant très compétentes. Sur les sept assistantes de son ministère, deux correspondaient à ces critères. Avec leur accord, Réléna avait rajouté un paragraphe à leur contrat.

Lorsqu'elle souhaitait passer inaperçue, elle demandait à l'une d'elle d'échanger de vêtements et d'enfiler une perruque blonde. L'assistante ainsi grimée allait à la résidence Peacecraft, dans la limousine de fonctions et avec un garde du corps, où elle opérait à un nouvel échange vestimentaire et retrouvait sa couleur de cheveux naturelle. Ensuite, elle prenait un taxi pour rentrer chez elle.

Les journalistes étant occupés à traquer la fausse Réléna, la vraie pouvait aller où bon lui semblait, en étant tout de même accompagné d'un garde du corps en civil, car elle ne pouvait tout de même pas trop jouer avec sa sécurité. L'astuce n'avait pas été éventée, car à chaque fois qu'une assistante jouait le jeu, elle recevait l'équivalent de son salaire mensuel en prime, le tout évidemment payé par Réléna de sa poche, et non pas avec les moyens de l'Alliance.

Réléna était donc arrivée un peu après les deux Preventers et ils étaient tous allés dans le salon pour attendre que Quatre ait fini de se préparer. Trowa venait à peine de servir l'apéritif lorsque son amant entra dans la pièce. Dès qu'il vit Heero, il le mit aussitôt au courant de l'apparition de Duo durant la conférence de presse.

Alors que le Japonais notait les détails que lui fournissait le blond, Réléna regarda tour à tour les quatre garçons comme s'ils avaient tous perdu l'esprit. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru au pouvoir de Quatre. Finalement et alors que le petit blond n'avait pas encore fini son explication, elle lui coupa la parole, exaspérée :

- Mais enfin ! Vous allez arrêter de vous entêter ? Duo est mort depuis cinq ans, maintenant, il est temps de faire votre deuil !

Plutôt que de répondre, Wufei lui mis la feuille avec la photo de Duo dans les mains. Intriguée, elle y jeta un œil avant de reprendre, d'une voix plus calme et légèrement sarcastique :

- Oui, c'est une photo de Duo, mais...

Trowa, qui avait compris d'où venait la photo et où voulait en venir son ami, la coupa :

- Regarde la date du cliché.

Elle obéit, lisant rapidement la date apparaissant en bas à droite de l'image. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement et elle relut une autre fois. Son expression se décomposa lentement et elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de réussir à produire un son :

- Il... il est... vraiment vivant ?

Avant que quiconque n'est eut le temps de lui répondre, elle se lassa tomber dans un fauteuil qui lui tendait les bras et deux larmes se mirent à glisser le long de ses joues. D'autres suivirent rapidement, avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots. Les anciens pilotes se regardèrent une seconde, un peu désemparés, puis Heero se rapprocha du fauteuil et s'accroupit devant la jeune fille en pleurs. Il lui posa la main sur le genou pour avoir son attention et lui demanda gentiment :

- Réléna, ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta dans ses bras et continua à sangloter tout en murmurant dans le cou du Japonais un peu dépassé par les évènements :

- Pardon... Je suis désolée... Pardon, pardon... J'aurai pas dû... Pardon...

Heero lui tapota maladroitement le dos, espérant sans trop y croire réussir ainsi à endiguer le flot de larmes et de paroles incohérentes. Il fallut une bonne minute à la jeune fille avant de réussir à se calmer à peu près. Reniflant toujours, elle prit conscience de sa position et se dégagea rapidement des bras de son ami en s'excusant une fois de plus et en piquant un fard monumental. Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil et respira un grand coup pour reprendre contenance. La voyant calmée, les garçons prirent place dans les canapés autour d'elle et Heero prit la parole :

- Tu nous expliques ? Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

- Et bien, j'aurai dû te croire. J'aurai pas dû essayer par tous les moyens de te faire arrêter tes recherches et j'aurai dû t'aider à le retrouver. Je sais combien il comptait... compte pour toi, et...

- Réléna, ça ne fait que deux semaines que nous avons une piste sérieuse, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour nous aider plus.

Réléna eut une moue dubitative à la remarque pleine de bon sens de Quatre. Comme elle ne semblait pas convaincue, les quatre garçons entreprirent de lui expliquer tout depuis le début, pendant qu'ils prenaient l'apéro et aussi pendant une partie du repas. Elle sembla très impressionnée par le fait que Duo ait permis de résoudre l'attentat dont elle avait failli être victime. Puis, Heero leur expliqua à tous l'avancement de ses recherches, mais comme ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment les continuer le soir même, ils essayèrent de trouver des explications logiques aux brusques apparitions et disparitions du natté pour l'empathie de Quatre. Réléna participa amplement aux débats, essayant ainsi de se faire pardonner de n'avoir pas cru ses amis plus tôt.

.

_Dimanche 24 décembre 200_

.

Duo gémit sourdement, un long râle de bien-être qui provenait du plus profond de sa poitrine et qui s'échoua dans l'oreiller où il avait enfoui le visage. Son amant venait de trouver une zone particulièrement sensible le long de sa colonne vertébrale, juste au dessus des lombaires, et il s'amusait à passer et repasser à cet endroit pour le rendre fou. Il avait commencé par le titiller avec le bout de sa natte, puis avait effleuré le dos avec ses doigts, puis ses lèvres. Mais ces attouchements à peine esquissés ne convenaient plus à l'Américain qui râla :

- Mmm... 'Ro... _Bastard_... _Go __ahead_... _Now_...

Mais son intervention resta lettre morte et les lèvres n'appuyèrent pas plus sur le dos dénudé. Duo se cabra légèrement, espérant ainsi venir à la rencontre de son tortionnaire, mais ce dernier se recula en même temps. Le natté se laissa retomber sur le matelas en grognant, et, ne sentant pas revenir les lèvres aimées, il demanda d'une voix geignarde :

- Heero... _Please_...

Un fantôme de rire lui répondit, dont le souffle chaud s'échoua sur le bout de peau devenu ultra sensible et lui arracha un long frisson. Bien décidé à obtenir gain de cause, l'Américain se retourna brusquement pour attraper son diable d'amant et ses bras se refermèrent... sur du vide. Abasourdi, il cligna des yeux comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture et essaya de rassembler ses esprits.

Il était assis dans son lit, seul, et qui plus est, habillé d'un pyjama. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui appris qu'il était près de six heures du matin. _Twas__just__ a __dream_... Il n'avait certes pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit et avait dormi plus longtemps que depuis deux semaines, mais ce genre de rêve n'était pas non plus de tout repos, comme l'attestait une partie de son anatomie encore plus frustrée que lui que tout cela ne soit pas réel.

Il se laissa retomber en arrière en soupirant. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de son homme-fantasme. Et encore, habituellement, c'était un peu plus... croustillant. Oh, il avait apprécié, sans nul doute, mais il n'aurait pas refusé que cela aille plus loin avec Heero, puisque c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait. Il n'avait encore jamais prononcé son nom avant et... Mais, Heero, c'était...

Duo rouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Heero, c'était le nom de l'un des pilotes de gundam ! Donc, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait, l'homme qui servait de support à ses fantasmes était une personne qu'il avait connue avant de perdre la mémoire. Mais s'ils s'aimaient avant, pourquoi l'autre n'avait jamais essayé de le retrouver ? Est-ce que par hasard, son amour était à sens unique ? Ou alors, vu que l'identité des pilotes de gundam n'avaient jamais été révélée et que personne ne savait ce qu'ils étaient devenus, Heero était peut-être... mort...

Duo se recroquevilla à cette pensée. Elle lui faisait affreusement mal et il lui fallu quelques minutes avant de pouvoir respirer de nouveau à peu près normalement.

Un peu calmé, il s'essuya les yeux, où deux larmes retenues menaçaient de tomber de ses cils. _Boys __don't__cry_. Il était passé à un cheveu d'éclater en sanglots, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse de bruit. C'était la meilleure façon de se faire repérer par les prédateurs de la rue.

Mais d'où ça venait, ça ? Abasourdi, Duo en oublia momentanément ses interrogations précédentes. Ce n'était pas une de ses visions, mais il lui semblait presque entendre une voix lui répéter encore et encore de ne pas faire de bruit. Était-ce encore un souvenir ou une hallucination ?

Peut-être que la violence de ses visions avaient entrouvert le voile qui masquait ses souvenirs d'avant l'accident et que d'autres choses filtraient... Intrigué à cette idée, Duo essaya de suivre le fil de sa pensée sur la rue et ses prédateurs. Il y avait grandi, après tout, et ce qu'il y avait appris devait être devenu une sorte d'instinct, essentiel à sa survie. Il se répéta ce qu'il venait de penser sur les pleurs et il ferma les yeux pour mieux réfléchir. Il s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir.

Au bout de quelques répétitions de cette phrase, sa voix interne se transforma pour devenir celle d'un jeune garçon et il lui sembla presque pouvoir apercevoir une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre, avec lui et d'autres enfants. La silhouette leur chuchotait de ne pas faire de bruit et de ne pas bouger, pendant que des faisceaux lumineux balayaient rapidement l'empilement de caisses qui leur servait de refuge. Duo avait peur de ceux qui avaient les lampes torches, mais un coup d'œil vers la silhouette accroupie à côté de lui et la main qu'il tenait dans sa menotte enfantine lui suffisait pour se sentir en sécurité.

Un trait de lumière lui révéla une tignasse blonde crasseuse et emmêlée, qu'un bandeau rouge tout aussi crasseux dégageait de devant deux grandes billes d'azur. Mais l'obscurité revint trop vite pour qu'il ait pu détailler davantage le visage de son ainé. Les lampes torches s'éloignèrent, et Duo soupira de soulagement. Il secoua un peu la main du plus grand pour attirer son attention. Il voulait lui demander s'ils pouvaient sortir maintenant. Mais la main, si chaude et rassurante un instant avant, était maintenant froide et immobile. Apeuré, Duo se rapprocha du presque adolescent qui menait la bande et il lui passa une main sur le visage. Les yeux étaient fermé, et aucun souffle ne passait les lèvres froides.

Duo sentit ses yeux le piquer mais il se refusa à laisser les larmes couler. Il pouvait presque encore l'entendre le consoler en lui disant gentiment : _Boys __don't__cry__, __BabyRat_. Ce n'était pas lui faire honneur que de se mettre à pleurer maintenant. Duo regarda autour de lui. Les caisses qui les abritaient étaient devenues des gravats calcinés et les autres enfants avaient disparu, remplacés par des cadavres encore fumants. Son regard revint à la main qu'il tenait toujours et il fut glacé d'effroi. Dans sa menotte, il y avait bien une main, mais ce n'était plus celle de son ami. Celle-ci était brûlée, et la chair noircie et rabougrie laissait apercevoir les os.

Duo hurla et se redressa sur son séant, glacé et couvert de chair de poule malgré son épais pyjama. Encore un rêve... Moins agréable celui-là. D'ailleurs, était-ce un cauchemar, ou un souvenir ? Vu l'enchaînement non logique des évènements et le fait qu'il n'avait vu aucun visage, il penchait plutôt pour un cauchemar. Mais les images étaient trop précises, les émotions aussi. Est-ce que ce cauchemar se rapportait à une partie de son passé ?

Duo se passa une main sur le visage comme pour effacer les dernières traces de ce rêve affreux, puis il regarda l'heure. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas loin de 10 heures. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il venait juste de fermer les yeux...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se lever. Il devait aider ses parents à préparer le réveillon. Ils ne seraient que tous les trois, mais sa mère insistait pour toujours mettre les petits plats dans les grands. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient seuls qu'ils ne devaient pas marquer cette fête familiale. C'est surtout cette raison qui faisait que Duo adorait fêter Noël. Parce qu'il était en famille. Et peu importe si ses parents n'étaient pas de son sang, il n'en aurait pas voulu d'autres.

.

Heero soupira de déception. Il venait juste de finir de visionner les dernières images des caméras et il n'avait réussi à lire en tout et pour tout que deux lettres et un chiffre de la plaque minéralogique de la moto de Duo. Les flocons de neige, la vitesse, l'obscurité, la mauvaise orientation de certaines caméras... Tout se liguait pour l'empêcher de lire cette satanée plaque. C'était peu, trop peu pour avoir rapidement et à coup sûr un résultat dans la base de données des immatriculations. Néanmoins, il ouvrit une session avec son mot de passe des Preventers et lança une recherche.

Pendant ce temps, il interrogea à distance l'ordinateur de son bureau. La recherche qu'il avait lancé lorsqu'il avait su que Duo était à Sank était enfin finie. Il téléchargea les résultats et entreprit de les passer au crible. Il avait là toutes les entrées de toutes les bases de données nationales concernant toutes les personnes ayant pour nom Maxwell, ou Duo quelque part dans leur patronyme et ou l'un ou l'autre des nombreux avatars que le natté utilisait pendant la guerre.

Le listing qu'il avait obtenu était assez impressionnant, mais il commença par enlever les doublons, c'est-à-dire les personnes qui apparaissait dans plusieurs bases de données. Ensuite, il tria la liste résultante et entreprit de l'éplucher méthodiquement. Pour chaque nom, il regardait le sexe, l'âge, la couleur de peau, de cheveux ou d'yeux suivant ce qu'il avait de disponible. Ensuite, s'il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute que la personne en question n'était pas Duo, il barrait le nom dans la liste et il passait au suivant. Sinon, il mettait ce nom de côté pour le regarder plus tard.

Au bout de deux heures de ce travail fastidieux, il s'octroya une pause. Pendant qu'il faisait couler du café dans la cuisine, il repensa à la soirée de la veille. Ils avaient peut-être trouvé une explication plausible au comportement de Duo. C'est Réléna qui avait avancé la première l'idée que le natté était peut-être amnésique. Cela expliquait pourquoi Quatre ne le sentait pas beaucoup, car les émotions sont souvent liées aux souvenirs. Et si Duo commençait à retrouver la mémoire, en ayant des flashs en voyant ses anciens amis à la télévision, cela expliquait pourquoi il apparaissait pour repartir aussi vite. Son explication était la plus plausible qu'ils aient trouvés, même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre pourquoi maintenant et pas avant.

Une fois son café passé, il remplit une tasse et alla se réinstaller à son bureau avec la tasse pleine et la cafetière. Il subodorait en avoir encore bien besoin. Une bonne heure après, son ordinateur bipa pour l'informer qu'il avait les résultats de sa recherche dans la base de données des immatriculations. Il imprima la liste et la posa à côté de lui pour la lire plus tard. Mais, alors qu'il allait reprendre son épluchage rébarbatif, il eut soudain l'idée de faire faire un comparatif entre les deux listes par son ordinateur. Cela allait grandement lui faciliter la tâche, et si par malheur la moto que Duo avait utilisé n'était pas la sienne, il pourrait toujours reprendre sa tâche première.

Pendant que l'ordinateur comparait, il alla se faire à manger. Lorsqu'il revint, ce n'était toujours pas fini. Il soupira et s'assit pour attendre en continuant son examen de la première liste. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi il n'y avait que les héros des séries américaines qui puissent avoir des résultats extrêmement compliqués en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il fallu encore une demi-heure à son ordi avant qu'il ne finisse.

Heero sourit. Ça valait le temps d'attendre. En croisant ses deux listes de respectivement 128 et 212 noms, il avait maintenant une seule liste de 4 noms. Une Sarah Duodunum, un John Matthews Jr., un Max Wicked et un Duncan Maxwell Augeau. Il élimina les deux premiers, heureux propriétaires de petits scooters, pour se concentrer sur les deux autres. Après une petite recherche, il élimina également Max Wicked, qui avait 54 ans, une Harley et une moustache en guidon de vélo, comme l'attestait la photo de son permis de conduire.

Il chercha des informations sur Duncan Maxwell Augeau et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Fils de Charles et Aurelle Augeau, ce jeune homme de 20 ans habitait chez ses parents dans la banlieue nord de la capitale et possédait une moto noir et argent. Fébrilement, il entra dans la base des permis de conduire et ouvrit le dossier correspondant. Lorsque la photo d'identité s'afficha, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour croire ce qu'il voyait. Duo lui souriait légèrement sur l'écran, facilement reconnaissable avec ses prunelles améthystes légèrement cachées par sa frange et ses cheveux châtains dont la natte reposait sur son épaule droite.

Comme lorsqu'il avait vu son image sur l'enregistrement des caméras, il lui fallu un long moment avant de réussir à se détacher de la vision du natté. Puis, il nota l'adresse dans un coin de son cerveau, prit une veste et sortit, sans même prendre le temps d'éteindre l'ordinateur ou même de refermer sa session.

Tout en conduisant, il essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il allait dire à Duo lorsqu'il le verrait. Il avait les mains moites et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue où habitait le natté, il avait déjà essayé et abandonné deux dizaines de scénarios pour engager la discussion. Il avait aussi envisagé que Duo ne veuille pas le voir ou pire, qu'il se sauve en le voyant.

Il se gara devant un petit pavillon de banlieue typique aux volets bleu roi, avec un monospace vert foncé et une magnifique moto noir et argent garés devant le garage attenant. Les deux véhicules avaient été déblayés de la neige qui était tombée récemment, de même que le trottoir et un chemin menant au porche d'entrée. Des décorations de Noël illuminaient la façade et un petit sapin planté devant la maison.

Heero attendit dans sa voiture un petit moment, en scrutant les fenêtres. Lorsqu'il eut la conviction que tous les habitants étaient à l'intérieur, il sortit de son véhicule et traversa le jardin enneigé. Arrivé sous le porche, il prit une grande inspiration et sonna. Quelques instant après, une femme ouvrit le battant, que Heero suspecta d'être la mère, Aurelle Augeau. Elle avait une quarantaine d'années, de beaux yeux gris-vert, des cheveux noirs coupés en carré plongeant et un tablier bleu clamant que "_Mummy's__ cookies are __the__best__ !_". Elle soumit Heero à la même inspection rapide avant de demander :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Heero reprit contenance et répondit, d'un ton très professionnel :

- Puis-je parler à Duncan Maxwell Augeau, je vous prie ?

- C'est à quel sujet ?

Heero avait heureusement prévu ce genre de cas dans la voiture, et il avait alors décidé de prétendre venir pour la lettre que le natté avait envoyé à Wufei. Il sortit donc sa plaque des Preventers et répondit :

- Je viens le voir à propos de la lettre qu'il a envoyé au colonel Chang.

La femme ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer tout en continuant :

- Un dimanche ?

- C'est plus facile de trouver les gens chez eux.

Face à la logique imparable du Japonais, Aurelle ne put qu'acquiescer et elle l'amena au salon. Puis elle lui demanda d'attendre un moment, le temps qu'elle aille chercher son fils. Heero mis ce temps à profit pour observer autour de lui. Quelques photos encadrées ornaient les murs ou les dessus de meubles, montrant pour la plupart un Duo souriant, accompagné de celle qui se disait sa mère, ou d'un homme d'environ 45 ans, aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux marrons, qui devait sûrement être son mari. Aucune photo ne semblait dater d'avant la guerre.

Aurelle passa dans la cuisine prévenir son mari qu'un invité était dans le salon et lui demander s'il savait où était Duo. Charles lui indiqua que Duo voulait aller prendre l'air et qu'il était peut-être dans le jardin. Puis il demanda des précisions sur leur visiteur et s'il devait lui proposer du café. Sa femme répondit, un air contrit sur le visage :

- J'ai oublié de lui demander... Fais-en quand même et rejoins-nous dans le salon.

Puis, elle partit à la recherche de Duo. Elle trouva son fils derrière la maison, assis sur la balancelle sous le tilleul. Il était emmitouflé dans une épaisse couche de vêtements, les mains dans les poches, le nez dans une écharpe multicolore et un bonnet assorti enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, complètement immobile, à part sa jambe droite qui lui permettait de donner un léger mouvement au siège.

Elle enfila rapidement des bottes et un manteau pour aller le chercher. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut à moins de deux mètres que Duo sembla s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il lui sourit et lui dit :

- Tu vas attraper froid à sortir aussi peu habillée.

Aurelle éclata de rire :

- Franchement, c'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Viens, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

Duo se releva souplement et la suivit vers la maison :

- Qui ça ?

- Il ne m'a pas dit son nom, mais il vient à propos d'une lettre que tu aurais envoyé à un colonel des Preventers.

À cette phrase, Duo se figea dans la neige. Ne l'entendant plus marcher, sa mère se tourna à demi vers lui et lui demanda :

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Les pommettes de Duo étaient rouge vif, mais il était difficile de savoir si c'était dû au froid ou à la gène. Il bredouilla quelques mots, rendus fort à propos inintelligibles par son écharpe, et dépassa sa mère à grands pas pour ne pas avoir à tout expliquer en détails. Arrivé dans la maison, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements chauds et sa mère fit de même. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le salon, où Charles proposait un café à un jeune homme brun qui leur tournait le dos. Il déclina et se retourna pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants.

Duo se figea en voyant le visage de son visiteur, puis s'exclama :

- Eh, je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes l'agent chargé de la protection de Réléna Peacecraft ! Je vous ai vu à la télé.

Le cœur de Heero avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait vu Duo, puis avait loupé un battement au début de son exclamation. Maintenant, une immense déception opprimait la poitrine du Japonais. Apparemment, Duo avait bel et bien perdu la mémoire. Il répondit, de son ton professionnel :

- Entre autres.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Vous êtes bien Duncan Maxwell Augeau ?

- Oui, mais appelez-moi Duo Maxwell, il n'y a que l'administration pour utiliser mon nom complet.

Heero s'étonna qu'il sache son vrai nom s'il ne se souvenait de rien. Mais il remit l'explication de cette anomalie à plus tard et il se rapprocha de Duo pour plonger son regard dans les orbes améthystes de son ami. Il soupira et murmura :

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ?

- _What__ ?_

Mais Duo n'eut pas le temps de demander au Preventer de répéter sa phrase, celui-ci venait de sortir d'on ne sait où un Beretta 92 et lui pointait le canon entre les deux yeux en disant d'une voix glaciale :

- Omae wo korosu !

Aurelle étouffa un cri de frayeur et Charles amorça un mouvement pour défendre son fils, mais Heero lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Duo ne bougea pas, complètement interdit. Son regard passait de la gueule du pistolet au visage de son porteur. Voyant que visiblement, cela ne lui rappelait rien, le Japonais enleva la sécurité et arma le chien. Le petit clic qui en résulta retentit de façon sinistre dans le salon silencieux. Le temps d'un battement de cil, tout revint à Duo, comme si ce petit clic avait été celui de la serrure de la porte derrière laquelle se tapissait sa mémoire.

_Ses premiers vols dans les rues de L2... Le jour où Solo l'avait pris la main dans le sac et avait décidé de l'intégrer à sa bande de rats d'égouts... Les leçons de pickpocket et de lancer de couteau... Les nuits serrés dans des cartons pour se tenir chaud... La Peste... Sa décision de se baptiser Duo pour continuer à protéger les plus petits, comme Solo..._

_ L'arrivée à l'église Maxwell avec son grand portail, les sourires chaleureux de Sœur Helen et du Père Maxwell... Les quelques mois de paix qu'il y vécut... L'arrivée des rebelles et le vol du Mobil Suit... L'incendie..._

_ Les Sweeper... G et DeathScythe... L'entrainement... Le lancement de l'opération Météore... Sa première rencontre avec Heero... La rencontre avec les autres gundam... La tragédie de New Edwards... L'autodestruction du Wing... Son incarcération avec Wufei sur la base lunaire... Les missions en équipe... Les moments de calme entre... Ses sentiments pour Heero... La mission dans la base de Louisville..._

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du natté et, faisant fi du canon de l'arme pointée sur lui, il se jeta dans les bras du Japonais, en prononçant son nom d'une voix étranglée, sous le regard halluciné de ses parents. Le temps que Heero mette son arme en sécurité et la range, Duo se souvint de l'aversion de son ami pour les contacts physiques et il amorça un mouvement de retrait en s'excusant. Heero sourit et reprit le natté dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Baka.

Le ton très tendre de l'insulte habituelle de son ami amena une vive rougeur sur les joues de Duo. Alors qu'il commençait à s'interroger sur le comportement pour le moins bizarre du soldat parfait, une sonnerie de portable le coupa dans sa réflexion. Heero relâcha son étreinte, sourit largement et tendit son portable à un Duo très étonné en lui disant :

- C'est Quatre.

Duo décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille, intrigué. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il entendit la voix surexcitée de son meilleur ami qui lui hurlait :

- Heero ? Je ressens Duo depuis plus d'une minute et...

- _Hey ! Kitty-Cat ! What's up, dude ?_

- Du... Duo ? Mais... mais... co... comment...

Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme si Quatre avait fait tomber le combiné, puis une voix grave et calme reprit :

- Tu nous rappelles dans une demi-heure, le temps que je le ranime ?

- _Okay_, Tro'. Mais ça prendra sûrement plus de temps, y'a encore des zones d'ombres dans mes souvenirs.

- On reste près du téléphone. Content de t'entendre, vieux frère.

Trowa raccrocha sans laisser à Duo le temps de répondre à sa dernière phrase. Le natté regarda le téléphone quelques secondes, amusé de voir que le Français était toujours aussi laconique, puis il tendit l'appareil à Heero. Puis, il se tourna vers ses parents. Aurelle avait rejoint son mari, elle prit la parole dès qu'elle eut l'attention de son fils :

- J'en déduis que tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

Duo acquiesça silencieusement et sa mère soupira :

- Je suppose que c'était inévitable. C'est pour ça que tu étais perturbé depuis quelques jours ?

- Oui, j'avais de rares visions de mes souvenirs, mais je n'arrivai pas à les comprendre.

- Bien, asseyons-nous, je crois qu'on va en avoir pour un moment.

Ils prirent place dans les fauteuils et dans le canapé et Aurelle leur servit à tous un café pendant que Heero demandait à Duo de quoi il se souvenait exactement.

- Je me souviens de tout avant ma dernière mission à Louisville et de la mission en elle-même. Je me souviens avoir été surpris par deux gardes, blessé d'une balle dans la hanche et de m'être pris une grosse pierre derrière la tête lors de l'explosion de la base. Ensuite, je me suis réveillé dans un hôpital, sans la moindre idée de qui j'étais, ou de ce qui m'était arrivé.

Charles soupira.

- Oui, le médecin nous avait prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver, que même si tu retrouvais toute ta mémoire, il était presque impossible que tu te souviennes du traumatisme qui avait causé ton amnésie. Alors nous allons te dire ce que nous savons.

.

~~~Flash-back~~~

_Vendredi 22 décembre 195_

.

Charles et Aurelle venaient de finir de ranger dans le coffre de leur pick-up le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient pu récupérer des décombres de leur maison. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient absents lors du bombardement, et avaient donc survécu, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la majorité des habitants de la ville de Bloomington.

Aurelle écrasa une larme sur sa joue. Ils n'avaient même pas pu récupérer une seule photo de leur fils, ils ne leur restait que celle qui ne quittait jamais son portefeuille. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux décombres de sa vie et prit place à côté de son mari. Charles la regarda avec compassion, lui prit la main tendrement et lui demanda si ça allait. N'étant pas sûre de réussir à parler sans éclater en sanglots, elle sourit bravement et hocha la tête.

Charles n'était pas dupe, mais comme il ne pouvait rien faire pour alléger la peine de sa femme, il pressa un peu plus sa main, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, puis la relâcha et démarra. Il prit la route avec prudence, la chaussée étant encombrée de gravats et pleine de trous. Ils rejoignirent le flot des habitants rescapés qui migraient vers une autre cité.

Une fois sur l'interstate, ils prirent la direction de la Virginie, plus exactement de Virginia Beach, où ils prendraient le ferry qui les ramèneraient à Sank. Puisqu'ils n'avaient plus rien aux États-Unis, ils avaient décidé de revenir dans leur pays d'origine, pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Après plus de deux heures de voyage, et comme l'interstate bouchonnait dans Louisville, Charles prit une route parallèle. Après quelques miles, il s'aperçut que sa femme se tortillait de plus en plus sur son siège. Il chercha une aire de repos pour lui permettre de se dégourdir les jambes. Un peu plus loin, il s'arrêta sur un parking aménagé, au milieu d'une forêt.

Aurelle sortit de la voiture et s'étira. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié de rester assise dans la même position pendant plus d'une heure et de ce fait, les voyages étaient un peu sa bête noire, car elle ne pouvait pas se lever lorsqu'elle en avait envie. Elle fit quelques pas vers les bois entourant l'aire. Charles sortit à son tour et rejoignit sa femme à l'orée de la forêt. L'hiver avait défeuillé la majorité des arbres et arbustes, et comme il n'avait pas encore neigé cette année, le paysage était tristement morne.

Puis, alors qu'ils retournaient à leur véhicule, un claquement de culasse de fusil suivit d'un ordre aboyé les fit se figer :

- Les mains en l'air et on ne bouge plus !

Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil et levèrent lentement les bras en signe de reddition. La route était déserte, de même que le parking, et ils ne pouvaient guère espérer d'aide. Ils furent brutalement palpés pour vérifier s'ils étaient armés, puis, voyant qu'ils ne risquaient rien, leurs agresseurs passèrent devant eux. Charles frémit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de quatre soldats d'OZ, passablement dépenaillés. Il savait que c'était principalement des mercenaires sans foi ni loi, et il se mit à craindre pour leurs vies.

Un des soldats chuchota quelque chose à son voisin, s'attirant un ricanement que Charles trouva de mauvaise augure. Le ricaneur s'approcha de lui tandis que son acolyte attrapait Aurelle par le bras. Charles tenta de s'interposer, mais le premier soldat lui décocha un direct dans la mâchoire qui le fit chuter, à moitié sonné. Il entendit vaguement sa femme crier quelque chose et tenta de se relever. Il se prit alors un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui l'étourdit complètement.

Voyant son mari à terre, Aurelle tenta de se dégager de la prise du soldat, mais il était trop fort pour elle. Impuissante, elle fut tirée en retrait et la lueur lubrique dans les yeux de son agresseur la glaça d'effroi. Alors qu'il avait enlevé sa ceinture et avait entreprit de lui attacher les mains dans le dos avec, elle le vit soudain s'arrêter, regarder sa poitrine d'un air étonné, puis tomber en avant. Une mare de sang s'élargissant sous lui indiqua qu'il n'allait plus rien tenter contre elle.

Malheureusement, les autres soldats avaient aussi vu leur camarade tomber. Ils épaulèrent leurs armes et fouillèrent les bois des yeux. Comme plus personne ne s'occupait d'elle, Aurelle se précipita sur son mari et fut rassurée de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Alors qu'elle l'aidait à se redresser sur son séant, un autre soldat tomba. Les deux survivants, ayant apparemment vu d'où était venu le coup, se mirent à tirer au jugé.

Après avoir vidé leurs chargeurs, ils stoppèrent, chacun attendant que l'autre aille voir s'ils avaient touché leur agresseur. Des bruits de pas dans les feuilles mortes se firent entendre et un adolescent aux cheveux incroyablement longs regroupés en natte s'approcha en titubant légèrement. Il tenait un pistolet à la main et mit les soldats en joue. Les deux hommes tentèrent de lui tirer dessus, mais leurs mitraillettes ne produisirent qu'une série de clics sonores. Le garçon sourit, d'un sourire sans joie mais qui glaçait le sang. D'une main sûre, il visa les soldats l'un après l'autre et les abattit sans frémir.

Charles et Aurelle s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et regardaient le natté avec effroi. Le jeune homme laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps, et le pistolet chuta dans l'herbe roussie par le froid. Son sourire et son visage s'adoucirent, alors qu'il leur demandait d'une voix un peu tremblante :

- Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

Charles secoua la tête, encore sous le choc. Puis, l'adolescent sembla avoir du mal à faire le point sur sa vision et il s'écroula lentement à genoux, puis sur le dos. Il fallut quelques secondes au couple pour réagir, mais lorsqu'ils prirent conscience que ce garçon venait de leur sauver la vie, ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Aurelle lui tapota la joue pour le ranimer alors que Charles commençait à lui prodiguer les premiers secours.

Il avait été pompier volontaire avant la mort de leur fils, et il mit son savoir en pratique pour stopper l'hémorragie du garçon en appliquant un point de compression sur la blessure béante de sa hanche. Délicatement, il passa la main de l'autre côté du corps, et fut soulagé de sentir un autre trou. Cela voulait dire que la balle n'était pas restée dans la plaie.

Il demanda à sa femme de maintenir le point de compression le temps qu'il aille chercher de quoi faire un bandage dans la voiture. Puis, il dégagea la plaie et entreprit de faire un bandage serré. Une fois celui-ci en place, il inspecta son patient pour voir s'il avait d'autres blessures. À part quelques égratignures, la seule autre plaie inquiétante était située à l'arrière du crâne du garçon. Du sang à moitié coagulé maculait sa nuque et une partie de sa natte. Il banda également cette plaie, même s'il craignait plus les dégâts internes que la perte de sang.

Aidé de sa femme, Charles transporta le natté à l'arrière du pick-up. Le déplacement avait ranimé le jeune homme et Aurelle s'installa avec lui sur la banquette arrière pour lui parler et l'empêcher de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Charles reprit la route en direction de la ville la plus proche.

Aurelle rassura le natté, tout en lui caressant gentiment la tête :

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, on va vous emmener à l'hôpital.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et le garçon tenta de se relever en haletant :

- Non, pas l'hôpital... Suis recherché... Pas bon pour vous...

Charles, qui suivait la conversation tout en conduisant, prit la parole :

- D'accord, on ne va pas à l'hôpital, on va juste s'arrêter dans une pharmacie pour prendre de quoi stabiliser votre état. Mais ne vous endormez pas en attendant.

Son discours sembla calmer le jeune homme qui cessa de se débattre et se laissa aller contre Aurelle. Celle-ci reprit :

- Vous ne devez pas dormir, alors parlez-moi.

- Peux... rien dire...

- Mais si. Au moins votre nom ?

- Duo... Maxwell...

- Où peut-on joindre vos parents ?

- Jamais eu...

- Vous êtes orphelin ?

- Oui.

- Alors on peut joindre quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non... dangereux...

- D'accord. Alors comme je suppose que vous êtes un rebelle, si vous ne pouvez rien me dire de votre présent. Où êtes-vous né ?

- L2...

- Si vous n'avez pas connu vos parents, d'où vient votre nom ?

Duo avait du mal à conserver sa défiance envers cette femme si gentille, et puis, il savait que s'il s'endormait maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de se réveiller un jour. Il pouvait bien lui raconter quelques anecdotes de son enfance. Alors, avec de courtes phrases entrecoupées de sifflements de douleur et de fréquentes interruptions, il lui parla de Solo et de son enfance dans la rue. Il passa rapidement sur la Peste, ne voulant pas lui inspirer trop de pitié. Puis il expliqua qu'il avait passé un petit moment dans un orphelinat, d'où il tenait son nom de famille.

Il raconta des anecdotes de la vie à l'orphelinat, essayant de faire trainer cet épisode en longueur pour ne pas avoir à raconter l'incendie. Et effectivement, alors qu'il expliquait comment Sœur Helen lui avait appris à lire, la voiture stoppa. Charles en descendit et revint quelques minutes plus tard pour finir de soigner son patient. Il lui installa une perfusion de solution glucosée, dans laquelle il injecta de quoi le stabiliser et réduire un peu la douleur.

Puis, il reprit le volant et retourna sur l'interstate. Groggy par les analgésiques, Duo s'endormit. Charles en profita pour essayer de trouver une solution pour faire entrer le natté dans un hôpital sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Après avoir envisagé plusieurs scénarios, ils se mirent d'accord pour s'arrêter dans une ville récemment attaquée et le faire passer pour une victime des combats. À partir des quelques bribes qu'ils avaient recueillis, ils lui forgèrent une nouvelle identité.

Ils allaient le faire passer pour leur fils adoptif. Comme ils n'avaient aucun papiers le prouvant, ils allaient utiliser le fait que leur ville avaient été détruite. Ils allaient expliquer que la procédure était en cours, mais que le bombardement de Bloomington avait aussi détruit tout les bâtiments administratifs et que le dossier était perdu. Ensuite, ils expliqueraient le subterfuge au natté dès qu'il reprendrait connaissance.

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent Lexington, la radio les informa que des combats avaient ébranlés les environs de cette ville et que les habitants étaient priés de ne pas sortir de chez eux pour ne pas gêner les secours. Charles sortit de l'interstate et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Arrivés aux urgences, comme les médecins étaient débordés, ils ne vérifièrent pas leur histoire en profondeur et admirent Duo sans sourciller. Charles fut félicité pour la qualité de ses premiers soins et le natté fut emmené au bloc opératoire sans tarder. La balle avait causé une perte de sang importante, mais elle n'avait pas touché d'organe vital. La blessure à la tête était bien plus inquiétante, et après radio, ils s'aperçurent qu'un hématome extra-dural était en formation (2). Après avoir percé un trou dans la boite crânienne, le neuro-chirurgien installa un drain pour évacuer le sang et réduire ainsi la pression exercée sur le cerveau.

Après plusieurs heures en salle d'opération, Duo fut emmené dans le service de réanimation. Le chirurgien informa les prétendus parents de Duo de la situation de leur fils et leur expliqua qu'ils ne connaitraient les dommages au cerveau qu'une fois le garçon réveillé. Il était pour l'instant dans un coma profond, qui pouvait durer deux heures comme deux semaines. Lorsqu'il eut connaissance de la situation familiale de son patient, il orienta les parents vers une assistante sociale qui pourrait leur permettre de récupérer leur dossier de demande d'adoption.

Les deux époux se concertèrent dans la chambre de leur sauveur, et décidèrent de lancer les démarches, à tout hasard. Ils se rendirent donc dans le bureau de l'assistante sociale. La femme qui les reçu fut très émue de leur situation et leur dit avec enthousiasme :

- Ne vous en faites pas. Retournez voir votre fils, je m'occupe de vous retrouver ce dossier. Et s'il a complètement disparu, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour relancer la procédure et la faire accélérer.

.

~~~Fin du flash-back~~~

_Dimanche 24 décembre 200_

.

Un petit silence suivit les explications des parents. Heero comprenait mieux pourquoi ils n'avait pas retrouvé Duo pendant ses recherches, car il ne s'était intéressé qu'aux admissions de jeunes hommes seuls, et non ayant une famille.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Duo pour absorber toutes les informations. Puis, il demanda :

- Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit lorsque je suis sorti du coma ?

Ce fut Aurelle qui répondit :

- Et bien, nous nous étions attachés à toi, la guerre était finie, tu nous avais sauvé la vie et tu ne te souvenais plus de rien. Alors, nous nous sommes dis que ce n'était pas plus mal de ne pas t'embrouiller encore plus avec un passé que nous ne pouvions pas te raconter, et nous avons inventé cette histoire d'accident de voiture. Mais si jamais tu souhaites défaire l'adoption, nous ne nous y opposerons pas.

Elle semblait retenir difficilement ses larmes en disant cela et Duo ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Il s'écria :

- Non ! Vous êtes mes parents depuis 5 ans, c'est plus que ce que je n'ai jamais souhaité. Je ne vais pas vous abandonner.

Charles et Aurelle regardèrent leur fils avec un regard chargé de tendresse et de fierté. Une larme de soulagement coula le long de la joue de sa mère, et Duo vint l'enlacer pour lui prouver qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Charles se joignit à l'étreinte et Heero attendit qu'ils se séparent d'eux-mêmes pour intervenir :

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Mes amis et moi avons recherché Duo dans tous les hôpitaux de l'État du Kentucky environ un mois après sa disparition, mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. Nous avons pourtant visité toutes les chambres, puisque nous ne savions pas sous quel nom il avait pu être admis.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Charles qui répondit :

- Et bien, si vous êtes passés dans l'hôpital de Lexington un mois après, c'est normal. L'assistante a vraiment réussi un miracle en faisant passer le dossier d'adoption en commission moins d'une semaine après l'admission de Duo à l'hôpital, et cela, malgré les fêtes de fin d'année, la célébration de la paix et la reconstruction. Et en deux semaines, Duo est devenu notre fils. Nous avons alors entamé les démarches pour le faire rapatrier à Sank.

-C'est vrai que je m'étais réveillé à Sank et non aux États-Unis.

Puis, Duo releva un détail dans la question du Japonais :

- Attends, pourquoi vous avez attendus un mois, au fait ?

- C'est le temps que j'ai passé dans la coma après la dernière bataille.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu avais encore joué au kamikaze ?

- Hn.

Aurelle regarda les deux garçons échanger ces propos avec effarement. L'inconnu qui avait rendu la mémoire à son fils semblait être passé à deux doigts de la mort, et pourtant, ils en parlaient comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Duo avait même un sourire sarcastique sur le visage. Sa curiosité piquée, elle demanda :

- Comment ça, encore ?

Duo sourit à sa mère et désigna son voisin d'un mouvement de la main :

- _This__raving__lunatic_ s'était déjà fait explosé avec son gundam.

- Les circonstances l'exigeaient.

- C'est ça. J t'a ordonné de te suicider, et toi, t'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de suivre et de nous laisser _in a __very__ deep __shit_, sans même nous avoir prévenu de ce que tu voulais faire ou nous laisser le temps de trouver une alternative.

Heero allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque Charles interrompit la dispute naissante, en demandant au japonais d'une voix incrédule :

- Attendez, vous êtes un pilote de gundam ?

- Hn.

- Mais alors, ça veut dire que...

Duo regarda son père et eut un sourire d'excuse :

- Oui, moi aussi, j'étais un pilote de gundam. Du DeathScythe, le deuxième gundam, pour être plus exact.

Et soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de présenter Heero à ses parents. Il eut envie de se mettre une baffe, mais préféra combler cet oubli à la place :

- Et lui, c'est Heero Yuy, le pilote du numéro 1, Wing. Par contre, c'est une information confidentielle, alors il ne faudra pas le crier sur les toits.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, et puis, je pense que personne ne nous croirait.

Aurelle avait répondu avec un sourire, alors que son mari ne semblait pas être encore revenu de sa surprise. Elle continua :

- Et je suppose que celui que tu avais au téléphone tout à l'heure en était un aussi.

- En fait, j'ai d'abord eu Quatre Raberba Winner, le pilote du quatrième gundam au bout du fil. Comme il ne s'attendait pas à m'avoir, il a laissé tomber le téléphone et c'est Trowa Barton, le pilote du troisième gundam qui a reprit la conversation.

- Quatre Raberba Winner ? Le milliardaire ?

- Oui. Mais pareil, il faut pas le dire.

- Et qui est le pilote du cinquième ?

Là, c'est Heero qui répondit :

- C'est Wufei Chang, à qui Duo a envoyé une lettre avant-hier soir.

Charles réussi alors à reprendre pied dans la conversation, en demandant des précisons sur cette histoire de lettre. Duo commença donc à raconter ce qu'il avait entendu dans le garage de Léon, entre les terroristes, puis il expliqua comment il connaissait le nom du colonel en charge de l'affaire, en retraçant rapidement les grandes lignes de ses visions. Puis, Heero leur expliqua comment il avait réussi à retrouver la trace de Duo grâce à cette lettre et aux enregistrements des caméras de surveillance. Duo s'étonna que son ami se soit donné autant de mal. Le Japonais répondit, avec un doux sourire qui fit monter la température corporelle du natté :

- Ça fait cinq ans que je te cherche partout. Alors pour une fois que j'avais une piste fiable, je n'allais pas la laisser refroidir.

Soudain, Aurelle avisa l'heure tardive et se leva pour retourner à ses fourneaux. Avant de passer la porte du salon, elle demanda à Heero s'il restait avec eux pour réveillonner. Heero n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Duo le suppliait de rester, à moins qu'il ne fasse partie du personnel mobilisé pour assurer la sécurité de l'anniversaire de la dernière bataille ou qu'il ait quelque chose de prévu. Le Japonais répondit au châtain avec le même petit sourire :

- Non, j'ai pris un congé pour te retrouver. Wufei me remplace auprès de Réléna, Quatre doit aussi participer à la célébration et je suppose que Trowa l'y accompagnera.

Tout d'un coup, Duo lui demanda, curieux :

- D'ailleurs, ils sont ensemble, ces deux-là ?

- Hn.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis l'attentat de jeudi.

- Seulement ? J'aurai pensé qu'ils se seraient sautés dessus dès la fin de la guerre.

Heero sourit franchement, c'est à peu de chose près ce qu'il avait lui-même dit à Trowa il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

- Ils ont eu un problème de communication.

Puis, à Aurelle qui attendait toujours sa réponse:

- Je vous remercie de votre invitation et j'accepte avec joie.

.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Duo avait recouvré la mémoire. Dès que ses parents étaient retournés dans la cuisine, il avait rappelé Quatre pour tout lui expliquer. Apparemment, Wufei avait rejoint les autres pilotes entre-temps, et l'Arabe avait mis le haut-parleur pour que tous puissent entendre et que Duo n'ait pas à se répéter.

Puis, ils étaient passés à table et Duo avait raconté, avec l'aide de Heero, pour une fois étrangement coopératif, quelques épisodes de la guerre, volontairement édulcorés. Ils avaient ensuite mangé le dessert dans le salon, et les deux anciens pilotes avaient commencé à se raconter leurs vies depuis la disparition du natté.

Les parents de Duo étaient partis se coucher assez rapidement, sur l'impulsion d'Aurelle, qui avait bien compris qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls pour aborder un sujet délicat. Elle avait bien reconnu les regards que son fils et le Japonais portaient l'un sur l'autre lorsqu'ils croyaient que personne ne les voyaient. Elle avait donc presque trainé son mari hors de la pièce avant de lui expliquer pourquoi ils allaient aller se coucher immédiatement. Avant de partir, elle proposa quand même à Heero de dormir là, s'il était trop tard lorsqu'ils auraient fini de parler.

Depuis, ils avaient encore parlé, et minuit avait sonné depuis longtemps lorsque Heero ouvrit son col, se souvenant soudain d'une chose importante. Il décrocha la fine chaine de son cou et caressa du bout des doigts la croix dans sa paume. Puis, il prit la main de Duo et la lui donna, gardant la main calleuse de l'américain dans le sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Duo regarda le bijou, avant de dire, d'une voix un peu étranglée par l'émotion :

- Tu l'as retrouvée ?

- Hn. Tu l'avais perdue lors de l'explosion de la base.

- Et tu l'as gardée tout ce temps autour de ton cou ?

Duo cru voir Heero rougir, mais c'était peut-être seulement un reflet des décorations du sapin qui trônait dans un coin du salon. Le Japonais décida de lui parler franchement et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre :

- Hn. J'ai fait réparer la chaine, mais le bijoutier a dû enlever certains maillons trop abîmés. Et je l'ai gardé depuis. C'était la seule preuve que j'avais que tu avais réellement existé. Mon seul lien avec toi et je ne voulais le perdre lui aussi.

Duo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'osant croire ce que les paroles du Japonais impliquaient. Il regarda la petite croix d'or qui brillait de mille feux dans sa main. Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et décida de tenter sa chance. Il avait attendu toute la guerre un signe de ce genre de la part du brun. Il commença par expliquer sa signification à Heero, comment il l'avait trouvé sur le cadavre du Père Maxwell et l'avait mise pour ne jamais oublier celui qu'il considérerait toujours comme un véritable père.

Puis, alors que Heero buvait ses paroles, il lui prit la main, mit le bijou sur la paume, referma les doigts dessus et replia le bras du Japonais de façon à ce que le poing repose sur son cœur. Puis il dit, d'une voix solennelle :

- Garde-là. Comme ça, tout ce qui est important pour moi sera au même endroit.

Heero déglutit difficilement, et lentement, rattacha le bijou à son cou. Poussé par l'audace, Duo tendit la main et, comme il le faisait si souvent lorsqu'il l'avait lui-même autour du cou, il caressa le métal poli du bout des doigts. Ce faisant, il effleura aussi la peau dorée des clavicules du Japonais. Un violent frisson secoua Heero, et il captura la main du natté. Puis, doucement, il le tira jusqu'à pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Là, le nez dans son cou, se gorgeant de l'odeur particulière de l'américain, il lui chuchota d'une voix rauque :

- Anata wa hontōni sabishikatta.

Duo frissonna lorsque le souffle chaud fit voler quelques petits cheveux sur sa nuque, mais, n'ayant pas compris les mots du Japonais, il ne put que répondre :

- _What ?_

Heero pouffa et répéta, en anglais cette fois :

- I miss you so much.

- Me too. Même si je n'en avais pas conscience avant ce soir.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, avant que Heero ne pose un baiser sur le côté du cou de l'Américain. Duo gémit sourdement, les lèvres du Japonais étant aussi douces qu'il se les étaient toujours imaginées. Mas elles n'étaient pas là où il les voulaient le plus. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage aimé, puis, l'ayant orienté vers lui, il l'embrassa lentement. Les deux pilotes soupirèrent de concert, avant d'approfondir le baiser. Heero fut le premier à le rompre. Il se recula un peu et souffla, les yeux fermement plantés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis :

- Je t'aime Duo.

Puis, alors que le natté allait répondre, il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire et continua :

- Et sûrement depuis le début, même si je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi. Il a fallu que tu disparaisses pour que je comprennes enfin que je ne pouvais vraiment pas vivre sans toi.

Duo rougit à la déclaration et répondit :

- Je t'aime aussi. Mais moi, je sais que c'est depuis le premier jour. Sinon je t'aurai tiré dans la tête au lieu de l'épaule.

Heero sourit, puis reprit leur baiser là où il l'avait arrêté. Lorsque les mains du Japonais passèrent sous sa chemise et s'échouèrent sur la peau de son dos, Duo décida qu'ils avaient assez attendu et se releva pour les mener dans sa chambre. Là, dès que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, ils laissèrent s'exprimer leur désir et leur passion.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'ils reposaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit en désordre et que leurs respirations commençaient à revenir à la normale, Heero se blottit en cuillère contre le dos de son amant et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Joyeux Noël, Duo.

Il récolta en échange un sourire lumineux et un baiser langoureux, laissant présager qu'ils en auraient pleins d'autres tout aussi réussis.

.

The End

* * *

><p>(1) <em>L'étrange vie de Nobody Owens<em>, de Neil Gaiman. Un très bon livre très bien écrit, mais avec un scénario pour le moins... bizarre ^_^  
>Et si vous voulez lire une histoire avec le fantôme de Solo qui revient voir Duo, allez donc lire la fic The Ion Arc, de Sunhawk, en partie traduite par antedaemonia. Vous trouverez sur son profil le lien pour aller lire la fic d'origine (en anglais). J'ai été scotchée par cette longue histoire magnifiquement écrite. À côté de celui de Sunhawk, mon Duo est plat et sans caractère... Et j'avoue n'avoir pas résisté à l'envie d'utiliser son Solo un peu plus loin. Mais je lui rends juste après, promis ^_^<p>

(2) L'hématome extra-dural ou épidural est une accumulation de sang entre l'os du crâne et la dure-mère (enveloppe fibreuse du cerveau faisant partie des méninges). L'hématome extra-dural est une urgence chirurgicale absolue. Il se développe en quelques heures et peut entraîner la mort du patient par engagement cérébral si rien n'est fait.  
><em>(Source : Wikipédia)<em>

(3) Anata wa hontōni sabishikatta : Tu m'as tellement manqué, _d'après google traduction_. Comme d'hab', si c'est pas la bonne traduction, dites-le moi, et je m'empresserai de changer tout ça ^_^

_Notes de l'auteur :_

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette "petite" histoire. Maintenant, à vous d'imaginer la suite comme bon vous semble ^^

Moi, j'ai transcris la scène qui était à la base de mon idée (celle où Duo a Quatre au téléphhone pour la première fois) alors je suis contente. Enplus, j'ai réussi à l'écrire comme je l'avais imaginée, pour une fois ^_^

Laissez-moi des reviews, please. Ça fait plaisir et ça prend pas beaucoup de temps ^_^


End file.
